Injusticia de Creer
by Katys Camui
Summary: Ella es una joven muchacha forzada por sus creencias a huir con un grupo de amigos igual de fieles que ella, buscando sus destinos y un lugar donde al fin sean aceptados. Él es un soldado con alto rango del Gobierno, un asesino destacable.EPILOGO!COMPLETA
1. Inusticia de Creer

Los Personajes lamentablemente no me perteneces si no que son de la fantástica **Rumiko Takahashi**.

Hago este Fanfics, solo con fines de diversión propia y de los lectores nn.

**Resumen:**

"Ella es una joven muchacha forzada por sus creencias a huir con un grupo de amigos igual de fieles que ella, buscando sus destinos y un lugar donde al fin sean aceptados. Él es un soldado con alto rango del Gobierno, un asesino destacable y que se dice que no tiene corazón. Pero cuando dos personas con carácter, creencias y pensamientos distintos se cruzan ¿Qué pasará, y más aun cuando Él tiene la misión de matarla? Inu&Kag (Violencia&Lemon)

"_Aquellos ojos fijos en mi_

_, encendieron un calor de vida"_

•**Injusticia de Creer•**

**-Prologo:**

Caminaba a paso lento por la humilde aldea, arrastrando los pies en el suelo, su cabello algo sucio y opaco, su piel trigueña tenía tierra, y el Kimono de color verde que usaba estaba en las mismas condiciones deplorables como se encontraba su dueña con una que otra mancha de sangre seca. De ojos oscuros que parecían sin vida, aun en ellos se podían apreciar restos de lágrimas. Una de sus manos estaba muy bien empuñada apretando _algo_…

Se detuvo de súbito al sentir galopes de caballos tras de sí, y llevo su mano empuñada hasta su pecho agachando su cabeza y rogando por pasar desapercibida. Afortunadamente sus ruegos fueron escuchados y el Soldado que montaba apresurado por la aldea pasó sin siquiera mirarla.

No… esto no era lo que anhelaba, lo que ansiaba no era esto, ni tampoco para su gente, huir siempre… ¿ese era el destino de ellos por creer, por pensar distinto?

Volvió a apretar fuertemente el objeto entre sus manos al escuchar al jinete volver, pero este igual que la primera vez pasó por su lado sin inmutarse en su presencia.

Respiró hondo y decidió no sentirse tan _perseguida_, todavía debía reunirse con los demás cruzando aquella aldea que parecía hacerse interminable.

"Señorita, gustaría leerse la suerte"- una anciana se acercó a su lado y la miro curiosamente-"OH disculpé"-dijo de pronto-"de lejos usted no se veía tan descuidada".

La anciana se alejo y ella solo suspiró, si, era normal, sus devastadoras condiciones físicas no ayudaban mucho, y sobre todo su vestimenta, hace cuanto que no tomaba un baño.

Abrió un poco su puño y el rosario de color blanco se dejo ver.

"Aldea Yume"

……..

El castillo relucía con toda elegancia, y parecía a simple vista ser muy frágil, pero solo a simple vista, porque en verdad era el castillo más fuerte del Shogun, tenía una fortaleza increíble, cada paso que se daba por las escaleras o los corredores podría ser perfectamente lo que llevaría a la muerte.

"Para que me llamó"-su voz sonó insolente, pero el viejo delante de él no le presto mucha atención y se dedico a sacar entre sus archivos algo parecido a un pergamino.

El joven hombre en el ínter tanto se dedico a observar un poco el lugar, el piso de madera, dos estatuas de buda en cada esquina, sin duda estaban echa de un oro muy costoso, las paredes con cuadros y alguno que otro florero, las ventanas extremadamente grandes dejando a la vista un hermoso jardín muy bien cuidado. Era irónico como podría haber un lugar tan agradable haya fuera cuando adentró era donde se tramaban planes para asesinar…

"cierra la puerta Taisho"-ordenó con voz cansada y un ceño severamente fruncido, él le hizo caso sin decir ningún comentario y deslizó la puerta corrediza.

"¿Y…?"-se sentó confianzudamente en la silla frente al escritorio del viejo de alto rango. Este le lanzo el pergamino que había sacado anteriormente de sus papeles desde su lugar. Taisho lo abrió y luego frunció sus cejas al ver en el pergamino la pintura de una mujer-"No quiero mujeres"-volvió a enrollarlo.

"Tonto… jamás te ofrecería una mujer como esa para ser tú pareja, lo que quiero que hagas es que la mates"-se levantó de su asiento mirando directo a los ojos de el muchacho.

"¿Qué la mate?, y porque debo matarla, quiero saber las causas."

Respiro aceleradamente el viejo-"Quiero que mates a esa muchacha y a todos los que la siguen, ella es una rebelde, son sucios cristianos, perros pulgosos, desobedecen nuestros mandatos… hace poco la aldea _Yume,_ una aldea echa por esos insignificantes fue destruida gracias a un muy buen plan del trabajo de nuestro querido Gobierno, logramos matar a la cabeza, pero su hija, Higurashi Kagome, logró escapar con unos cuantos seguidores, de seguro están comenzando a planear la forma de volver a fundar una nueva aldea secreta, ¡_por eso debes matarla_!"-finalizo golpeando con su puño la mesa y haciendo que la pluma saltara en su mismo lugar-"quizás están pensando crear una venganza"

"con que son cristianos"-dijo irónico él cruzándose de brazos.

"InuYasha, ya sabes bien lo que debes hacer, que mueran lenta y dolorosamente"-giró su rostro hacia el ventanal y se acercó al lugar con paso pausado, algo que exasperó a Taisho.

"Si, si, lo que sea viejo"-se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a marcharse.-" ¿donde se supone que debo buscar Satoshi-sama?"-preguntó con una fría mirada, típica de un asesino.

"Al oeste de Kyoto"-sonrió triunfal-"confió en ti Taisho InuYasha"-susurro prácticamente lo último. Observó como se marchaba.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y suspiro algo cansado, nunca había matado a una mujer, pero para un asesino como lo era él, eso no debía ser problema. Al menos eso él suponía, creía.

•Injusticia de Creer•

"Encuentros"

Después de tres días al fin mostró una sonrisa al divisar a unos pasos más un lago de aguas cristalinas, con las pocas energías que tenía corrió hasta el sumergiendo su rostro por completo. Esa sensación fresca la hizo sentirse totalmente renovada. _Viva_.

Suspiró.

Con cautela observo el lugar, al parecer era bastante solitario, decidida al fin comenzó a desarmar su obi para poder bañarse en el agua helada, se quito el kimono verde, dejando su cuerpo cubierto por otra tela que parecía más un camisón algo trasparente que debió haber sido blanco, pero por los días tenía sangre y estaba casi café, al sacárselo de su cuerpo, las vendas quedaron al descubierto, estaba herida en muchas partes por unos instantes creyó que nunca acabaría de quitarse tantas vendas . Pero ella aun vivía…

La piel se le puso de gallina al introducir solo el pie en la fría agua del lago, naturalmente sus pezones se endurecieron, su cuerpo tembló levemente, con valor se sumergió completamente aguantando la respiración bajo el agua.

"_Protégelos, escapa"_

Repentinamente salio a la superficie tomando aire a bocanadas, esas palabras se venían a su mente una y otra vez, era lo último que le había dicho su padre, ¿cómo habían llegado a eso?

Había gente que confiaba en ella, pero ¿ella confiaba en ella misma? Aun no lo sabía bien.

Un sonido de pisadas la alertó volteándose rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

Esa mirada, eran dos soles luminosos, con vergüenza se tapo sus pechos.

"pervertido"-soltó mirando fijamente al imponente hombre que estaba frente a ella, que sin vergüenza, pensó dando leves pasos con casi todo su cuerpo dentro del agua, llegando a la orilla para estirar su mano y alcanzar su camisón.

"te pareces mucho a la de el pergamino"-dijo él sin inmutarse en lo dicho por ella, siguió observando detenidamente el pergamino con la pintura en sus manos, en ese tiempo la muchacha salió del agua con apuro rápidamente poniéndose el kimono y atando su obi de forma desastrosa.

"¿pergamino?"-susurró abrazándose a si misma, ahora se daba cuenta, ese hombre estaba vestido de una forma muy parecida a los militares del gobierno, trató de serenarse, había amigos esperándola.

"Tú eres Kagome, ha sido muy fácil encontrarte"-sonrió de forma arrogante, los ojos le brillaron de una manera tenebrosa.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, OH, ¿eres un asesino? O mejor dicho, un perro del gobierno"-sabía que no estaba bien retarlo, pero esa era su naturaleza, si se negaba a aceptar que ella era Kagome, él ¿Qué iba a hacer? Seguro, _matarla_.

"Muy osado decirme perro, y más aun sabiendo que… tienes segundos contados de vida, Soy Taisho InuYasha, solo digo mi nombre para que sepas quien te asesinará"-otras vez esa sonrisa malévola, los ojos dorados chispearon con mayor intensidad.

Kagome retrocedió un paso, apretando el rosario en su mano. Estaba segura, él no era humano, sus ojos eran característicos de un youkai, además de ese cabello plateado, pero había algo en su aura que lo hacía diferente.

¡No era momento de pensar en eso!

"Señor Taisho, se equivoca de persona"-repitió tratando de ganar tiempo, mirando a todos lados desesperada mientras escuchaba el sonido de la espada deslizándose de su funda.

"Qué acaso ¿los cristianos no tienen prohibido mentir?-dijo de forma cínica sin dejar de observarla de arriba abajo, Kagome se sintió completamente desnuda y quizás casi lo estaba con su ropa mojada pegándose a su piel además de su obi mal atado entre abriendo la tela en su pecho. Hizo un ademán de cubrirse y el río de forma escalofriante.

De pronto todo pasó rápido un ruido entre la copa de un árbol, luego una gran roca cayó sobre el cráneo de el hombre que ni siquiera logró advertir otra presencia, los segundos se le hicieron eternidad, sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar, si hubiese sido un humano ordinario ya hubiera estado muerto, pero él era un semi-demonio camuflado en un cuerpo humano, de orejas normales, pero se distinguía por sus ojos dorados y cabello de plata

Cuando al fin logró incorporarse la muchacha ya no estaba.

"mierda, la próxima vez no escaparas"- se prometió perturbado, no debió haber bajado la guardia así, aquella mujer tenía un _algo_…

Silbó y como si de un perro se tratase llego un hermoso caballo negro de pelaje brillante galopando. Él se subió enzima con las cejas fruncidas. Nunca en su vida una victima se le había escapado de las manos, y menos una que era demasiado fácil de acabar.

……..

"Gracias Shippou"- dijo jadeante ya lo suficientemente lejos de el lago-"de verdad…gracias"- volvió a repetir con los ojos brillosos… un segundo más, y su vida…

"De nada Kagome-Chan"-El chico tenía alrededor de unos doce años, Kagome acaricio la cabellera de color zanahoria.

Él sonreía.

La muchacha sintió una punzada en el corazón, si sonreía era porque el pequeño tenía esperanza, ella los guiaría. Pero ese hombre, esos ojos, pudo ver la muerte en ellos.

"¡Kagome!"-Una mujer montando en un gato gigante venía volando desde el cielo, con un firme salto llego hasta la pelinegra. Cuando está la observó de cerca no puso una muy buena cara-"mira como estas, ¿Qué sucedió? Estábamos preocupados"

"Un militar la encontró, logré llegar justo a tiempo"-dijo triunfante el niño al momento que se ponía al lado de la gata que de un solo golpe se transformaba en un amoroso gatito de tres colas.

"Kagome"-exclamo la mujer de cabello castaño.

"Lo siento, yo…. Solo quería darme un baño, él apareció de repente, ¿y Miroku?"-preguntó tratando de sonar casual, en verdad no quería seguir hablando del tema.

"Salió a buscarte, llegamos los tres aquí casi al mismo tiempo…"

"quizás se quedó cortejando a alguna hermosa mujer, ya saben como es"-habló relajadamente Shippo.

"¡QUE!"-gritó apretando sus puños

"¡Shippo!"-regañó la azabache-"Tranquila Sango, estamos huyendo, Miroku puede ser travieso en ocasiones, pero es maduro también"-sonrió fingidamente.

Unos arbustos se mecieron bruscamente, Sango sin piedad preparo inmediatamente su gran boomerang para quien fuera que apareciera, pero se detuvo unos instantes de lanzarlos cuando Kagome alzo su mano en gesto de que se detuviera. Un hombre de coleta y ojos azules oscuros se dejo ver.

"Unos segundos más y Sango te lanzaba su Hiraikotsu"- nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa-"la violencia no es buena Sango, no resuelve nada, ya lo vimos"

"Lo siento… pero"

"Todo lo de la aldea Yume fue un horror"-continuó ella-"La gente quería pelear, luchar por su ideal, no le hicieron caso a mis padres y ahora solo los tres sobrevivimos"

"Kagome"-murmuro Miroku apretando entre sus manos un rosario idéntico al de ella, solo que de color celeste, estaba puesto de la misma forma, en su muñeca enrollado bajo su ropa para que luego las pelotitas, descendieran hasta iniciar su palma y la cruz marcara el fin.

"a travesando este bosque hay un escondite cristiano, debemos llegar antes del anochecer"-sentenció

"Um, Kagome-sama"-Miroku se adelantó poniéndose frente a ella-"no le gustaría antes arreglarse su Kimono, soy un hombre ante todo"-Una sonora cachetada se plasmó en la mejilla de él-"pero si yo…"

"No mires a Kagome, eres un pervertido"-Sango empujó a Miroku a una distancia prudente, para luego ayudar a Kagome a ordenar su ropa.

"Qué clase de cristianos somos"-susurro Shippo algo divertido. _En la viña del señor hay de todo._

Comenzaron a caminar con esa incertidumbre de no saber si iba a volver a aparecer más militares, pero por su parte ELLA tenía más miedo de volver a encontrarse con ese hombre de mirada penetrante, él debía matarla, pero había una dedición tomada ante nada. No era la típica muchacha que supuestamente debe ser pura, de pensamientos buenos y mucha santidad, creía en alguien MUY superior, al que apodaban Dios, y también creía en sus enseñanzas, pero su personalidad no era la de la clase de mujer que parecía no matar ninguna mosca, su temperamento era fuerte. Si ÉL volvía a aparecer, con pesar… alejando el temor, tendrían quizás una _grata conversación_, claro si es que antes la sangre no escurría por ese cuchillo al momento que la atravesaba.

**Continuará…**

**Es una historia muy distinta a las que he hecho anteriormente, ademas hace tiempo que no había una de la época Antigua en Japón, esta tiene quizas una temática distinta. -**

**Ya estoy ansiosa por hacer las escenas de Lemon W, wiiii!!, ya que en mi anterior creación no lo hice o.o.**

**Bueno dejen comentarios wiii y **

**Ay se ven D!**


	2. Refugio

"_Paz en sus ojos, pecados perdonas, _

_Miseria en este mundo también salvación y amor"_

•**Injusticia de creer•**

"**Refugio"**

EL cielo estaba pintado por un azul temiblemente oscuro, se sentía un viento helado pero no demasiado como para congelar los huesos y hacer temblar el cuerpo, las sombras discretamente se movían, casi volando, un extraño ruido se hizo presente en el silencio más absoluto que alerto a todos.

"lo siento"-murmuro avergonzando -"no he comido nada desde ayer…"

"Shippo-chan"-trató de regañar divertida Sango, que entre la oscuridad podría ver al menor del grupo sobandoce el estomago de mala forma.

"ten"-Kagome de su saquito que llevaba siempre atado a su obi saco una fruta parecida a una naranja-"no es lo suficiente…pero…"

"Kagome…"-el muchachito tomo la fruta con un rostro inimaginablemente feliz, ella solo le devolvió esa sonrisa, una que no era en lo absoluto forzada, si no que sincera.

"¿falta demasiado para llegar señorita Kagome?"-susurró Miroku, que venía desde atrás vigilando las espaldas de los demás con mucha atención, además que desde hay el trasero de dos señoritas se veían muy bien.

"No…ya llegamos"

"¿ya llegamos?"-exclamó incrédula Sango que miraba la oscuridad en su alrededor moviendo su cabeza sin entender bien, solo había árboles rodeando el sector y al frente de ellos arbustos.

Kagome les hizo un gesto de guardar silencio, luego con su dedo índice les indicó que la siguieran, ella se adentró en aquellos arbustos con sumo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, tras asegurarse que todos estaban juntos en ese lugar, se puso frente a una pared de tierra y roca que había tras los arbustos, entonces retiró entre una de las capas de su kimono maltratado una extraña y minúscula flauta, al tocarla Shippo se espantó temiendo que los encontraran. En seguida se abrió una roca, como si fuera una puerta corrediza, sin perder el tiempo Kagome tomó de la mano a Sango para que de esa forma todos entendieran que tenía que entrar. Al ya encontrarse adentro, la "roca-puerta" inmediatamente se deslizó quedando cerrada.

"¿Kagome?"- entre la oscuridad más absoluta se escuchó una juvenil voz hacer eco.

"Soy yo… Kouga"

De forma fugaz el lugar había quedado iluminado por una antorcha que llevaba un hombre de estatura alta, su piel era aceitunada y su cuerpo estaba en _muy_ buen estado físico. Los ojos de celeste color se enfocaron ante la muchacha de largos y ondulados cabellos oscuros, solo al verla dio una sonrisa que tranquilizó a todos.

"¿Kagome, este es el refugio?"-preguntó una tímida Sango que aun no se fiaba bien del lugar, pero de una u otra forma su consiente se encontraba más tranquilo que afuera, en el bosque, pensando que en cual quier momento podría aparecer algún monstruo o asesino mandando por el Shogun para desaserce de ellos.

"Sip, es el refugió 'sei-junsui' "

"¿Sei-junsui?"-Shippo puso un rostro de no entender, el moreno que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada más habló.

"Sei-junsui significa…Sagrado y puro…"-explicó brevemente-"bienvenida Kagome…"-Se acercó a ella dejando cuidadosamente la antorcha que estaba en su mano a una distancia prudente con su brazo, de esa forma la mano libre la poso sobre la mejilla de Kagome- "pensamos que habías muerto… nuestros espías nos dijeron que no había sobrevivido nadie a la masacre, pero la esperanza surgió cuando uno de los nuestros se disfrazo de un militar para ver si encontraba tu cuerpo, pero como no lo hallaron…. Me sentí con la esperanza de que vendrías pidiendo ayuda, claro no estábamos seguros, porque mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos y tu cuerpo….ha cambiado"-sonrió

"Gracias a Dios estamos bien…quizás no en las mejores condiciones…"

"No es bueno que sigamos aquí"-la interrumpió-"aun que la tierra y la roca nos separan del exterior si los siguieron…Los llevaré donde están los demás"

"¿los demás?"-Miroku comenzó a caminar cuando Kouga se desplazó por el lugar hacia el interior del refugio.

"Más cristianos que llegan aquí por un tiempo, cuando los persiguen"-respondió Kagome con calma, Miroku sonrió de manera tonta, después de un mes y unas semanas huyendo sin parar, era agradable ver el rostro de ella sereno.

…………………

"EL informe"- exigió uno desde el suelo, su voz sonó con un respeto exagerado.

"No me molesten"-espetó sin prestarles mayor atención

"Pero Taisho-sama…"-trato de conciliar el otro hombre encubierto que lo miraba hacia arriba.

Ambos tipos se encontraban arrodillados frente al joven semi-demonio, que ni siquiera se digno a mirarlos.

"Una exclamación más y los corto con mi espada…o prefieren las garras"- sonrió malévolamente al sentir el olor de miedo en ellos-"díganle a Satoshi que no me moleste, se que hacer… ¡ahora váyanse!-intencionadamente hizo un ademán de atacarlos, lo que provoco pavor en los hombres desapareciendo rápidamente -"Imbeciles"

Su sangre estaba hirviendo de rabia, aun no entendía como se le había escapado aquella frágil y débil mujer, aun no podía quitarse de su mente esos ojos insolentemente dulces y vivases que lo observaron por instantes, ella se le había enfrentado pero eso no lo engaño de el olor a desesperación que desprendía, aun así había sido capaz de tratar de aparentar otra cosa. Y luego esa piedra… ¡NO!.. Furioso dejo que sus garras se alargaran más y de un solo movimiento rompió por la mitad el tronco del árbol que se encontraba delante de él, cayendo este pesadamente hacia un costado.

Respiró pesadamente, haciendo subir y bajar su fornido pecho una y otra ves hasta lograr controlarse.

"InuYasha"

Él hombre de extraños ojos ámbares no se inmuto ante el llamado, se sentó en una piedra del lugar esperando que apareciera la presencia. El ambiente se volvió más frío de lo que ya era, y fue cuando se dejo ver.

"Que quieres"-lo miró directo a los ojos.

"parece ser que no has cumplido tu misión"

"Cállate Sesshomaru"

El tipo solo mostró una sonrisa vacía. Era alto, de pelo plateado, ojos dorados, piel blanca y orejas puntiagudas. Inmediatamente por su sola presencia cual quier persona se daría cuenta que él no era humano, si no un Youkai… un monstruo.

"me das lastima"-siguió su paso, pasando por al lado de el joven semi-demonio ignorándolo por completo, y por arte de magia desapareció entre la oscuridad de el bosque.

"solo vino a burlarse…idiota ¿qué no tiene vida?"

"Amo InuYasha no se sulfure"

"¿Mioga?, ¿hace cuanto rato estas aquí?"

Un viejo enano salto de la copa de un árbol llegando al lado del ambarino.

"traigo información de lo que me pidió"-dijo con cautela mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

"habla…"

"siguiendo este sendero, al finalizar el bosque hay unos arbustos… se dice que por hay existe un refugio…

"¿re…fugio?"-repitió, acomodó mejor tu trasero en la dura piedra-"explícate"

"Se dice que en esa zona hay un refugio de cristiano o _algo así_"-InuYasha le dedicó una mirada deplorable-"no quiero decir _algo así_ de no saber… quiero decir amo que se cuenta por la zona que terminando el bosque en ese lugar los cristianos van para ser acogidos por más como ellos, les dan refugio por días y cuando ya se a calmado la persecución de ellos…entonces se van del lugar para volver a empezar todo de nuevo"

"entiendo, por eso Satoshi cree que están preparando una guerra contra el Shogun"

"eso es bastante razonable"

"¿no que los cristianos tienen prohibido matar por las leyes de su _Dios_?"-frunció las cejas cruzándose de brazos, el caballo a su lado se estiró en el suelo.

"bueno si… pero en la destrucción de la aldea Yume ellos se enfrentaron contra nuestras fuerzas, naturalmente nosotros ganamos porque murieron todos… o casi todos"

"¿crees que en verdad como dices nosotros, o mejor dicho ustedes ganaron?"

"pero si murieron prácticamente todos"

"en ese prácticamente esta la diferencia"

"no entiendo amo InuYasha"

"ni tampoco quiero que lo entiendas, ve por algún lado a ver si me puedes traer más información"

"amo InuYasha"-llamó nuevamente el viejo enano.

"que quieres, te dije que te fueras"

"usted nunca a matado a una mujer, lo sé, porque siempre esoty cerca de usted cuando va a asesinar a alguien… ya sabe… controlando que su sangre de bestia no lo domine….y creo"

"Soy un asesino, o es que lo olvidas, matar una mujer o un hombre es lo mismo"-trató que su voz sonara fría, pero sus ojos nerviosos lo delataron.

"amo, usted no es una mala persona"

"vete Mioga, estoy perdiendo la paciencia"

"Se me olvidaba, según la información que recopile, el grupo que sobrevivió no esta compuesto por mas de cuatro personas…de las cuales dos son hermosas mujeres…"

"Dos personas querrás decir"

"No… DOS mujeres"

………………

_Ven lléname, lléname, llena mi vida….llena mi alma…llena mi FÉ_-cantó Shippo mientras seguían caminando hacia el interior de la cueva.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que entraron?, No lo tenía para nada claro, solo que habían caminado y caminado por pasadizos y distintas direcciones, si alguien que no conocía el lugar entraba, difícilmente sabría por donde ir, el destino simplemente por ser intruso era la muerte.

"Kagome, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-el moreno la miró de reojo apretando con mayor fuerza la antorcha en su mano.

"Claro"-sonrió

"¿Qué sucedió con el cuerpo del señor Higurashi, y de la señora Higurashi"

Kagome quedó en silencio unos momentos y sus ojos viajaron al suelo, algunos momentos fugaces de lo sucedido pasó por su cabeza, NO, no era momento de recordar esa tragedia, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarlo respondiendo con naturalidad, aun que su corazón se oprimiera. Con valor levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos tratando de curvar su boca hacia arriba.

"Realmente no lo se… todo fue confuso, espadas, sangre por todas partes, y mucho fuego… solo se que entre la confusión y todos huyendo o paliando, vi el cuerpo de mi padre cayendo con una espada incrustada… después no se…más"-pauso, ya daba igual, la sonrisa falsa había desaparecido-"de mi madre prefiero omitir que le hicieron…no deseo recordarlo… tampoco sé que pasó con su cuerpo"

Kouga respiró hondo y prudentemente pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella, pegándola sutilmente a él. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, los tres jóvenes estaban con la cabeza gacha sumida en sus pensamientos, solo la pequeña gatita hacía unos pequeños sonidos.

"Tú padre me dijo que…"-Kouga se quedó en silencio de súbito.

"¿Qué dijo?"-preguntó con los ojos expectantes.

"Mejor después, no es momento de decirlo ahora…toca la flauta"

Se encontraban frente a otra muralla de tierra y roca dentro de la cueva, el aire parecía que faltaba, el ambiente se había echo bastante sofocante y caluroso. Kagome volvió a sacar de entre su ropa maltratada el diminuto instrumento, llevándolo a sus labios el sonido salió inmediatamente. Con ello, al igual que la vez anterior una roca se deslizó, y del lugar que se comenzaba a mostrar ante ellos se desprendió luz.

Tímidamente entraron encontrándose con antorchas por toda las paredes de tierra que hacían ver más iluminado el lugar, habían unas pinturas sagradas, y cruces de madera también en ellas, flores en algunas esquinas, pero por sobre todo había muchas más personas de las que pensaron que encontrarían, algunas orando, otras simplemente conversando. Pero al momento que Kouga llamó la atención saludándolos, todos los observaron agudamente por unos instantes, para luego otorgarles unas amables sonrisas.

"Ellos son de quienes les hablé cuando me entere de la masacre Yume"-tomó a Kagome de un brazo haciéndole dar unos pasos más hacia delante-"ella es Higurashi Kagome, hija de el GRAN Higurashi"

Una mujer de edad, de cabello casi blanco, media regordete se acercó a paso lento hasta Kagome para luego inclinarse frente a ella. Kagome se sintió algo nerviosa, pero la mujer la miro con tal cariño que esporádicamente se tranquilizó.

"Sea bienvenida Señorita Kagome, usted es _NUESTRA ESPERANZA_"

**Continuará…**

Nuevo Capitulo, y saben que cual quier comentario, crítica siempre que sea contructiva la acepto de muy buena gana nn, Gracias por los anteriores Post.

Cuidense


	3. Rio Seibo

"_ÉL es eterno y más fuerte_

_Que el Diablo del infierno"_

•**Injusticia de Creer•**

"**Río Seibo"**

Parpadeo algo sorprendida, las manos arrugadas de la mujer apretaron más las suyas, sintiendo la aspereza y callosidad de estas.

"¿Su esperanza?"-repitió algo temblorosa al ver esa mirada tan deseosa.

"Kagome"-Kouga apagó la antorcha que traía encendida para luego acercarse a ella y a la anciana mujer-"ella es Kaede-baba, una ex sacerdotisa…."

"Mucho gusto señora Kaede"-sonrió Kagome aun escuchando su voz temblar….

_Esperanza_

_Esperanza_

_Esperanza_

Esa palabra significa y era mucho para ella.

"Espe…ranza"-dijo sin darse cuenta, sus caobas ojos se movieron inquietos por el lugar, su nervio aumentó aun más cuando notó que todas las miradas de la gente se dirigían a ella.

"Si…su padre nos dijo que si le pasaba algo a él, quien asumiría el cargo importante de mantenernos conectados a todos los cristianos del Japón y comenzar a buscar un nuevo rumbo para vivir en paz sería su hijo…"-pausó un momento la anciana mujer-"o hija…"-sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a la jovencita que parecía tener leves convulsiones involuntarias de solo ese sentimiento de sentirse de pronto sin saber bien que hacer.

"Yo…"-Kagome trató de decir algo que nunca salía de su boca, hasta que tomando aire para inflar sus pulmones, soltó la mano de la señora para avanzar unos pasos y mirar a todos a su alrededor-"Si mi padre dijo eso, yo… prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo"-suspiró-"Sólo espero que ustedes me den su apoyo y… que no les de problema a algunos el hecho de que yo… sea _muje_r"

_Prometer_…. Esa si que era una palabra de GRAN connotación, y lo asumiría, pero su condición sexual también era algo que de seguro a los varones más ancianos podría aproblemar, cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños hasta hacerlos palidecer al no escuchar ninguna clase de respuesta, pensó que la idea de salir corriendo como una maniática no era tan mala, hasta que levemente alguien comenzó a aplaudir y los demás le siguieron empezando a corear una canción cristiana, Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente para dar paso a una amplia sonrisa al ver el apoyo de los demás.

Kouga prudentemente le tomo la mano para llamar su atención, susurrándole en el oído.

"Estamos _todos juntos_, en esto"

De alguna u otra forma eso hizo sentir aun mejor a Kagome al saber que eran todos o ninguno.

Las personas después de unos momentos interrogándoles como habían logrado llegar volvieron a sus actividades.

"Les mostraré donde se ubicarán"

Kouga retomó su papel de guía y los llevó más haya de el lugar central donde estaban reunidos todos llamado "comedor", atravesaron nuevos túneles. Kagome se adelantó un poco más.

"¡Ya recuerdo!"-dijo de pronto emocionada-"aquí solíamos jugar a veces Kouga, lentamente mi memoria se esta refrescando por este lugar"-Kouga le sonrió amablemente, Miroku puso una mirada cómplice a Sango pero ella aparentó ignorarlo.

Se encontraban al frente de dos puertas de madera maltratada y vieja, Kouga con calma abrió cada una, adentró se dejo ver un lugar considerablemente espacioso.

"Aquí dormirás Kagome, junto con tu amiga"-explicó el moreno.

"Me llamo Sango"

"Lo siento, creo que solo les ordene que camináramos y no nos presentamos como se correspondía"-se excuso rápidamente Kouga de una forma algo fingida. Sango frunció un poco sus cejas, ese chico parecía exagerar en lo amable.

"Él es Miroku, un ex monje budista"-Miroku hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió-"ella es la mejor caza Youkai que existe, Sango"-la aludida hizo lo mismo que Miroku con una fina curva hacia arriba en sus labios-"él es el pequeño Shippo… y esta pequeña gatita monstruo es Kirara"-dijo al tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño ser dado por finalizado las presentaciones formales.

"Bueno, ya sabes Kagome cualquier, cosa que necesites solo debes decírmela, más adelante me gustaría hablar contigo en… privado, y… creo que debemos hablar sobre el plan que de seguro debes tener para tu gente y la que se encuentra refugiada ahora… Que amanezcan bien"- Kouga tomo el mismo rumbo por donde había llegado, lentamente desapareció, la luz de su antorcha se perdió en la oscuridad de el pasillo.

El ambiente de pronto se volvió más sofocante de lo que ya era, más espeso, un calor la rodeo de una forma más poderosa que por un momento creyó que se desvanecería.

"¿Kagome?"- llamó Sango al ver que la muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches de pronto blanqueaba sus ojos-"¿Kagome-chan!?"

"Estoy bien… es que…"

"No tiene ningún plan Señorita Kagome…."-Miroku la observó minuciosamente, ella solo bajó la mirada-"No se preocupe, entre todos elaboraremos algo"

"Hablas en serio"-Kagome se le acercó con ojos emocionados.

"Claro"-sonrió

"Vamos Kagome, hay que descansar"-Sango la jaló del brazo llevándola hacia la habitación que les correspondía.

"Que amanezcan bien, Kagome, Sango"-dijo Shippo antes de que la puerta de las dos muchachas se cerrara.

…………………….

Una fresca brisa rodeaba el ambiente, que a veces, cuando se volvía más intensa amenazaba con casi llegar a extinguir la improvisada fogata que daba más luz al oscuro bosque en donde solo se podían escuchar el sonido de una que otra luciérnaga cerca del río, como también monstruos que estuvieran cazando. De todas formas esos seres eran inferiores a él, y por lo mismo ni siquiera se acercaban donde él se encontraba, aun que no sería malo que alguno se atreviera a hacerlo, para tener algo de entretención por un rato y de esa forma usar su espada, la que el mismo se había mandado a hacer, no _la otra_, un recuerdo de su padre, que estaba en tan mal estado que aun no entendía porque no se deshacía de ella… quizás lazos de familia, lo que llamaban los humanos "_recuerdos materializados_", aun que no tenía recuerdos de él, del gran Inu-No-Taisho.

"¿Por qué me la dejó a mi?"-susurró a la noche al momento que desenfundaba la maltratada y malgastada espada, estaba oxidada, no tenía filo, además de verse más vieja de lo que correspondía, ¿qué demonios tenía de genial?-"es absurdo"

Volvió a mirar el cielo que ya no era tan oscuro, pronto amanecería, tenía que retomar la marcha de acuerdo a los informes entregados, solo atacaría, ya se estaba cansando que lo presionara el viejo.

"¡Amo InuYasha!"-Él joven se sobresalto al escuchar la chillona voz de su anciano sirviente.

"¿Qué sucede viejo?"

"¡Los cuervos de tres ojos!"-exclamó emocionado

"¿Qué pasa con esos cuervos de la muerte?"-apoyó su espalda en el grueso tronco con los ojos cerrados.

"Me han contado que vieron a un grupo conformado por no más de unos cuantos jóvenes entrar al final de este bosque en unos arbustos y desaparecer en ellos de forma misteriosa"-Mioga esperó pacientemente la reacción de su joven amo.

InuYasha abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Si sigo por el río será más fácil llegar ¿no?"

"Asi es… además por algunos contactos me enteré que el río podría estar conectado con algún escondite que tienen por esas zonas, ¡que le parece amo!, he traído excelentes noticias ¿no lo cree así?"

"Supongo"-Se levantó de su lugar, volviendo a poner en su cintura la espada heredara por su padre, mientras que la que usaba para luchar la dejó atada a su espalda como la acostumbraba llevar-"apaga la fogata Mioga"-el viejo sin decir nada obedeció aquella orden.

"¿partirá enseguida?"

"tú ¿qué crees?"-InuYasha tomó las riendas de su hermoso caballo-"Vamos Jigoku"-le dijo al caballo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el lomo.

"Como le pone el nombre de _infierno _a un caballo"-Mioga murmuró por lo bajo.

"¡Te escuché anciano!, le pongo el nombre que quiera a mi caballo"-se subió enzima y volteó a mirar fijamente a el sirviente que lo observaba desde abajo-"si consigues más información ya sabes que debes decírmela inmediatamente"

"Claro amo InuYasha, suerte"

"No la necesito"-pegó suavemente con los tobillos al caballo y este comenzó a andar tranquilamente-"al río _Seibo_"

……………………

Se escabulló por los corredizos que ya había recordado muy bien tras las horas, necesitaba estar completamente sola, deseaba compartir unos momentos con su sola presencia, con su frágil alma.

Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche despierta, tratando de que su mente creara algún plan, pero por más que intentaba hacerla funcionar no resultaba, y eso la desesperaba. Había analizado y pensado muchas posibilidades pero ninguna llegaba a algo concreto y realmente practico de hacer, quizás ellos simplemente estaban condenados y no existía _la otra opción_. Todo podría llegar a ser una simple _utopía._

Meció su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos que no llegaban a nada, para cuando logró desaparecerlos completamente ya había llegado al lugar donde le había dado un impulso por ir.

Se encontraba frente a una de las salidas secretas del refugio que daban hacia la parte más calmada del río, donde casi no había una corriente y el agua era más calida que en los otros sectores del mismo.

Una sonrisa agradable apareció en su rostro, dio unos pasitos rápidos hasta llegar a una roca que estaba a orillas del agua, y ahí se sentó, se fijó que el cielo estaba mucho más claro y que el sol parecía querer salir ya.

Unas aves salieron volando rápidamente de unos árboles, pero ella no le prestó mayor atención, estaba fijando sus ojos en el reflejo de el agua, en lo que le mostraba este, se veía a ella, su rostro pálido, demacrado, sus ojos no tan vivos como antes, pero no lo suficientemente muertos como aquel trágico día que la aldea Yume como su propio nombre fue solo un _sueño_ fugaz. Al menos sus ropas habían cambiado, una jovencita del refugio amablemente le dio un kimono de fondo blanco con estampados de cerezos, naturalmente no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero estaba más cuidado que el suyo propio.

Otras aves empezaron a volar de la copa de los árboles donde se encontraban, sin embargo Kagome siguió ignorando aquello sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no entendía porque no podían vivir en paz, como la demás gente, era algo frustrante.

Los gritos de aquella temible noche volvieron a su mente, la sangre derramándose en cada cuerpo, dejando charcos por todo los lugares de la aldea, pequeños niños corriendo despavoridos, tratando de salvarse pero siendo brutalmente asesinados por otros soldados que les cortaban la cabeza al pasar por sus lados sobre los caballos, trozos de cuerpos desparramados, apreciar con sus hasta ese momento inocentes ojos esa maldad, la imagen del bebe de una de sus amigas siendo tomado por los pies mientras lloraba desesperado el pequeño inocente y su chillido más fuerte al ser atravesado por esa gigante espada que doblegaba el tamaño del pequeño cuerpo infantil.

Kagome se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza, su cuerpo se convulsiono al momento que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como dos tormentosos ríos, hasta ese momento no había recordado tan bien cada cosa que había visto en esa masacre, pero ahora que había empezado a desbloquear su mente se volvió a sentir sin alma, como si le hubiesen arrancado todo aquel día.

"_Vete y hazlos feliz, se feliz_"

"mamá…."

Se abrazó a si misma más fuerte sin darse cuenta que sus sollozos habían subido de tono casi formando gemidos desconsoladores al recordar más escenas, más rostros mirándolas con miedo y buscando alguna luz.

"No fue nada difícil encontrarte"

Fría.

Cortante.

Sombría.

Kagome apretó más fuerte sus ojos al tener una idea de quién provenía aquella voz. Escuchó los pasos acercase más y sin abrir sus parpados se abrazó a si misma tratando de protegerse.

"Como si de esa forma no te pudiese atravesar con mi espada"-le dijo irónico en el oído, sintió el sol a sus espaldas quemarle levemente.

"Co…como logro llegar… hasta aquí"- Kagome alzó la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, con esos ojos terriblemente amenazadores, enigmáticos y misteriosos.

"Esas cosas no se pregunta niña"- observó cada detalle de ella, había algo que por más que tratase de evitarlo no podía, esa fragilidad que demostraba en ese momento aquella muchacha lo hacía recordar tanto a….

"me vas a matar…"

"¿Qué crees?"

"no… pregunté…yo…afirmé"-Kagome se pasó los dedos por las mejillas tratando de borrar las lágrimas de ellas, pero aun que ya su cuerpo no temblaba involuntariamente, aun seguían cayendo más de gotas salinas. Si moría en ese momento, estaría en el otro mundo con su familia…

¡NO!

No podía ponerse a pensar en eso, adentró había gente que estaba confiando en ella, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma… pero... ¿cómo?

"El río Seibo…"-InuYasha examinó el lugar muy tranquilo, con esa típica actitud de un asesino que parece tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

"virgen…"-susurró en algo casi inaudible.

"No me interesa si eres virgen"-se cruzó de brazos, cuando una sonrisa malévolamente seductora se formó en su rostro-"aun que eso se puede cambiar antes que mueras…"

Kagome se puso de pie de forma defensiva obligando involuntariamente a que él tuviese que retroceder un poco, sus ojos brillosos de enojo lo miraron sin apartar la vista, puso sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo empuñando sus manos.

"No me refiero a mi, me refiero a este lugar… se llama Seibo que significa virgen, es un lugar sagrado… y tú…tú con tus pensamientos sucios…"

"No creo en los lugares santos"-declaró firme acercándose nuevamente como un felino a ella-"pero… te daré el gusto de morir en un lugar sagrado para ti"

Kagome retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con la piedra donde había estado sentada segundos antes, su cuerpo fue aplastado por el de él, que era mucho más fornido, grande y musculoso, sus emociones fueron cambiando drásticamente, de asco a desesperación, ira, miedo y por último sorpresa cuando en vez de creer recibir esa espada en su corazón o alguna otra zona de su cuerpo, lo que obtuvo fue algo así como un fiero beso.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por sus comentarios nn


	4. Enfrentamiento

"_Aun que todo este perdido, __  
__y el cielo se vea oscuro, __  
__mi FE no la dejaré" _

**  
•Injusticia de Creer• **  
_"Enfrentamiento"_

Los segundo se hicieron eternos, esa masculina boca con labios firmes ahogaba la hasta ese día virginal boca de ella, que se mantenía rígida y con los ojos excesivamente abiertos, tratando de razonar que estaba ocurriendo.

Los labios le estaba comenzando a doler, sobre todo cuando él succionó con fuerza el inferior para luego mordisquearlo y subir al superior repitiendo la acción. Las manos de él estaban fuertemente incrustadas a cada lado de sus hombros, ejerciendo una presión levemente dolorosa pero posible de aguantar.

Kagome comenzó a pensar en algo que hacer, si seguía así... acaso este tipo pretendería ¿abusar de su persona? Y luego matarla, ÉL quería humillarla, de eso estaba segura, pero en esa posición poco favorable siendo fuertemente sujetada y la presión de ese fornido cuerpo contra el delgado y débil suyo...sería algo demasiado difícil de ejecutar.

O acaso ¿estaba besándola para distraerla y luego dar la estocada?. Lo que no lo haría MENOS doloroso.

De cualquier forma, ninguna opción llevaría a algo bueno, de eso estaba segura.

El sonido característico de una flecha al ser lanzada interrumpió el silencio, rápidamente Kagome fue jalada hacia el suelo por InuYasha, quien al mismo tiempo se deslizo hacia un costado evitando la flecha que iba sin duda dirigida a su cráneo. 

"¡Maldito!"-escucharon rugir desde una altura-"¿cómo has sido capaz de tocar a Kagome-sama?" 

La muchacha desde el suelo, llevo sus manos a su boca y levantó levemente el rostro, Kouga era quien había lanzado la flecha, y ahora sin bajar la guardia estaba descendiendo velozmente para llegar a su lado. Kouga al ya estar lo suficientemente cerca de la azabache muchacha se enfureció aun más al notar que un hilo fino de sangre corría por su labio inferior bajando por el mentón y terminando de caer lentamente en el suelo.

El aire pareció hacerse más tenso, y la ira de el joven de azules ojos estalló y se preparó inmediatamente para lanzar una nueva flecha. InuYasha la esquivó con gran facilidad sin si quiera mover un músculo en su rostro, manteniendo una sonrisa sínica.

"A ¿quién pretendes atravesar con eso?"-se burló el hombre mitad bestia cuando volvió a desplazarse de forma pasiva hacia una piedra que estaba a mitad del río, cuando otra flecha fallida de Kouga trató de ir hacia su cabeza. SIN éxito.

"¡Maldito!, deja de esquivar y ¡Pelea!"-gritó eufórico dispuesto a sacar de su cintura una espada que tenía forrada en piel de lobo, pero entonces una pequeña y frágil mano helada se opuso a que él desenvainara ese arma, miró hacia abajo y la observó con ojos tristemente nostálgicos-"Kagome..." 

"detente.."-susurró casi inaudible.

La fina sangre aun no paraba de escurrir de sus carnoso labio, sus ojos ente cerrados y opaco, el kimono más sucio de lo que ya estaba... Kagome se veía notablemente indefensa y cansada. 

"Kagome"-susurró con pesar-"¿lo estas defendiendo?"

"idiota, te esta defendiendo a ti"-InuYasha aplicó una voz oscura al decir ello, y sin tomarse ni el más mínimo tiempo de escuchar alguna respuesta decidió marcharse, perdiéndose en el bosque algo más iluminado por el reciente sol en el cielo.

Un gran silencio se formó interrumpido por el río, una brisa les caló hasta los huesos, a pesar de estar iniciando la mejor temporada de primavera, entonces pareció recién Kouga razonar frente lo que dijo el tipo del Gobierno. 

"Kagome...¿por qué él te besó?"-Kouga se cruzó de brazos tratando de encontrar respuestas sin sentido a su cabeza-"ese maldito, juro que la próxima vez que lo vea yo..."

"¡Kouga ya basta!"-exclamó exaltada sin intenciones aparentes de querer levantarse del suelo, aun que las piedrecillas se le estuvieran incrustando en las piernas a través de la ligera tela del kimono que estaba más dañado que como se lo había entregado-"no jures, eso es contra de Dios..."

-"Pero Kagome"-Kouga movió la cabeza de forma grotesca haciendo mecer sus largos cabellos negros atado en una alta cola de caballo.

"tendré que disculparme con Naoko..."-Kagome arrugó entre sus manos una parte de el kimono que estaba de color café por la tierra. 

"Kagome..."-solemne la miró entristecido.

"le ensucie su kimono, me dijo que era su favorito..."-sonrió forzudamente comenzando al fin a levantarse con algo de dificultad y desgano. 

"m...yo...Kagome..."

"Kouga"

"¿si?" 

"Aquí...nada pasó"-le dijo firmemente. 

"Pero..."

"No quiero preocupar al resto...ellos, él, me persiguen a mi principalmente"

"Esta bien, lo mejor será partir hoy mismo"

"lamento que se haya descubierto el escondite cristiano, de verdad lo siento..."-Kagome acarició débilmente la mejilla de él, Kouga pasó su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de ella quitando el resto de sangre que quedaba aun ahí.

"En algún momento debía pasar esto, no te preocupes..." 

"si...pero..."

Kouga se acercó al oído de Kagome para susurrarle muy bajo en el.

"Hay túneles en este refugio imposibles de saber por alguien del exterior, que nos llevarán al refugio de la otra región, esta... es solo una fachada de la gran cadena de refugio secreto que poseemos...no temas, Kagome"

Kagome lo examinó deliberadamente, Kouga se veía muy serio diciendo ello, de verdad podía confiar en él plenamente, sus facciones eran maduras y sin duda alguien apuesto, era agradable ver que tenía una mano extendida para ese duro camino que debía ella enfrentar. También estaban sus amigos... aun que leves sentimientos hacían algo de diferencias.

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder"-dijo decidida al fin, con una expresión serenamente fría, caminó hacia la entrada de el refugio que daba al río y Kouga la imitó siguiéndola. Kagome inesperadamente se volteó examinando cautelosamente el lugar que ahora se veía muy pacífico.

"¿Kagome sucede algo?"-

"no... es solo que" posó la mano derecha en su frente frunciendo las cejas.

"es solo ¿qué...?"-interrogó Kouga algo preocupado al momento que se acercaba un poco más a ella.

"siento como si algo... me faltara, pero debe ser mi imaginación"-suspiró cansada y tras dar una última vista al hermoso lugar, entro al fin al oscuro pasillo seguido por el apuesto joven.

... 

"_El insolente no ama al que le __  
__reprende. __  
__Ni busca la compañía de __  
__los sabios"(Proverbios 15-12) _

Un árbol tras otro caían en un estrepitoso ruido desencadenado, los animales huyendo despavoridos y las aves volando lo más lejos posible mientras un gran polvo se alzaba al cielo, provocando problemas al respirar y ver casi todo borroso. Picazon. 

"Amo calmese" 

"¡Mierda!"-gritó al instante que con un movimiento de su espada cortaba por la mitad tres arboles.

"Amo debe calmarse, onegai"

"¡Cállate, estuve a un solo paso de aniquilarla y yo..."

"usted la besó"-sentenció el viejo con voz sombría y algo divertida contradictoriamente.

El cobarde silencio tensionó más la presente situación, Mioga caminó hacia él cautelosamente, InuYasha respiraba rápido agitando su fornido pecho y provocando que las paletas de su nariz se ampliara más a momentos.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Es lo que a mi me gustaría saber"-se sentó en el suelo y guardó su espada, empezando a calmarse.

"Yo se porque lo hizo"-trató de sonar casual, Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y lo miró de forma furibunda. 

"Entonces para que me preguntas"-recargó su espalda en el pasto intentando observar el cielo que gracias a él aun no se podía lograr ver a la perfección por la gran cantidad de tierra que había alsado al ambiente tras destruir casi la mitad del bosque-"dime, ¿Por qué, según TÚ, hice...aquello?" 

"I N S T I N T O"

"¡Me crees un animal!"- espetó molesto.

"Es mitad monstruo, gran parte de usted actúa por...simple instinto, amo"

"explícate bien viejo decrépito, mi humor no esta de los mejores" 

"¿hace cuánto tiempo que no está con una mujer?"-una sonrisa perversamente pícara se formó en los labios de el hombre de edad, tan arrugado como una pasa, el bigote se levantó graciosamente.

"Eso no te interesa viejo pervertido"-bufó más molesto que antes. 

"Tiene que ver con lo que le digo amo, su cuerpo funciona distinto al de un humano o al de un monstruo por ser la mezcla de los dos, la química del deseo se prende en usted cuando... encontró la correcta, es algo biológica y superior a lo que su mente puede comprender.

"Deja de decir boberías, volveré al castillo a dar informe del refugio, no quiero alargar más esto"-sus palabras sonaron poco convincentes. 

"No me ignore InuYasha-sama"

"Además tengo una manera de atrapar a esa mujer"

"Ve que la quiere ver"-Mioga después de haberlo dicho reacciono en que mejor se hubiera quedado callado, por el golpe que recibió en su frente-"soy anciano, más respeto"-exigió como lo más lógico del mundo.

"Tengo algo de ella"-sonrió ignorando completamente al viejo enano-"mejor dicho tengo dos cosas que le importan mucho"

"¿De qué habla amo?"

InuYasha de un saco color café que siempre llevaba en su espalda, trasdesanudarlo sacó de él algo así como un pergamino y también un rosario blanco.

"El pergamino me lo dio Satoshi"

"Y esa especia de joya cristiana" 

"Se lo quité hoy mientras...la besaba, no se percató"

"Amo"

"Le primera vez que la vi le mostré esto"- extendió el papel dejando ver una pintura de la muchacha-"demostró un interés que intentó que yo no notara, debe valer mucho para ella, supongo"-sonrió.

"Vaya amo, me tiene sorprendido, no pensé que su cabeza necia pensara tanto" 

"Mioga otro golpe en tu cabeza sin cabellos se vería espectacular"-bramó sarcástico y amenzador.

"¿Y eso cristiano?"-dijo ceñalando el rosario de perlas blancas.

"Me percaté que el sujeto que la intento rescatar poseía uno igual colgando de su cuello, solo que de color café oscuro, debe significar algo para ellos"

"¿Entonces...?"-preguntó exitado el viejo.

"En los encuentros que he tenido con esa mujer, me percaté que es muy impetuosa y aparentemente valiente, cuando se de cuenta que esto"-levantó el rosadio que se mecio levemente hacia los lados-"desapareció de su muñeca inmediatamente sabrá que yo la tengo, y..."-agrego suspenso al ver el exagerado interes del anciano por cada palabra que decía- "estoy seguro que no dudará en buscarme o desafiarme de alguna manera"

"¡Wow!".exclamó imprecionado-"con su disculpa amo, yo pensé que usted era muy bruto para pensar"-y ahí fue cuando obtuvo su segundo golpe en la calva cabeza.

"Me lo pedías a gritos, asi que no te quejes, y ahora mueve tu sucio trasero que partiremos hoy mismo al castillo, de seguro los cristianos ya deben estarse moviendo"

"Usted solo podría acabarlos"

"Esto se ha vuelto algo exitante, mientras más complejo se pone más me estimulo para acabarla... acabarlos"

"Amo...usted solo esta postergando"

"¡Que dices!"

"no la quiere matar"

"muevete Mioga, me intriga más saber que plan craneará Satoshi-sama"

**Continuará... **


	5. Perdido

"Tengo sentimientos perdidos en mi ser,  
recuerdos y esperanzas confiadas también,  
pero persistente no me rendiré, y seguiré creyendo  
en lo que para MI, TÚ... ERES LA VERDAD" 

•Injusticia de Creer•  
"Perdido..."

Kagome miró el oscuro pasillo conteniendo el aliento por varios segundos, adelante iban caminando ya sea hablando u orando las personas, la tenue luz que mantenía Kouga alumbrando con su antorcha no era suficiente para llegar hasta atrás donde estaba ella, pues él estaba a la cabeza.

"Kag-Chan ¿estas bien?-Sango paró a su lado al ver el rostro tan serio de ella.

"esto es mi culpa"-dijo solemnemente.

"No lo es, ¿por qué debería ser tu culpa?"-la castaña apoyó su cabeza y espalda en la pared rocosa y mohosa de el túnel en el cual estaban, en ocasiones la sentía la garganta cerrada por la mezcla de humedad y a la ves sofocación al estar tan profundo. 

"Si no hubiera salido en ese momento, si tan solo yo.." 

"¿tú qué?"

"si yo me.."

"¡Ni lo pienses!"-exclamó enojada Sango, juntó sus manos sobre su pecho y suspiró-"no pienses eso, te queremos AQUÍ y con NOSOTROS, no ahí y así"-Sango movió una de sus manos a su propio cuello poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿moriría?"-claro moriría; se dijo así misma -"perdón..." 

"¿por qué?"-la observó sin entender bien.

"Por no estar ahí para ti... cuando murió tu padre y hermano en la masacre Yume"- Kagome bajo la cabeza mirando sus desnudos y maltratados pies muy avergonzada-" lo siento mucho.."

"Kagome, eso ya paso, lo superé..."-Sango jugueteó con sus dedos un tanto nerviosa, por la poca iluminación no podían ver muy bien las facciones la una de la otra, pero no era necesario, el solo ambiente daba a imaginar como se veían ambas.

"No lo has superado, y no he estado ahí para ti, ¡Dios que egoísta he sido!"

"Kagome ¡Basta!, no eres la culpable de eso, tus padres murieron y de pronto debes seguir la vida que te encargaron y toda esa gente que confiaba en el señor Higurashi, y ahora lo hacen en tí, por el amor de Dios, si solo tienes diez y ocho años... Kagome..."-expresó energéticamente Sango.

"¡Sango llora!"-de pronto le ordenó más que sugirió, la morena abrazó a la muchacha y en seguida sintió los espasmos contra su cuerpo-"eso está mejor"-susurró más para si.

"Kagome... eres tramposa..."-gimió entre lágrimas.

La luz las alumbró más inesperadamente, Sango se separó de Kagome secándose las lágrimas y tímidamente miró a Miroku que iluminó con la antorcha cada uno de sus rostros. Con un respeto no común en él, las abrazo con cuidado de no quemarlas con la llama de fuego.

"Ya no llores o lloren, iremos hacia nuestra libertad"-Sonrió de forma gentil y con una confianza única, que Kagome sintió una tranquilidad que desde hace mucho tiempo anhelaba, Miroku podía ser pervertido, mujeriego, pero también sabía decir palabras certeras y sabias en el momento preciso.

"Miroku..."-dijo esperanza Sango, la mano que estaba en su hombro se deslizo cuidadosamente hacia su firme glúteo-"¡Miroku!"-sentenció enojada aplastando su mano fuertemente contra la mejilla de él, Kagome rió por lo bajo, de tan sabio que era, a veces actuaba como un idiota.

"¡Aush!"-se sobó la mejilla enrojecida, sin dejar de sonreír tontamente-" por cierto señorita Kagome, ya recordó ¿qué era lo que sentía que le faltaba?"

"Nop, espero hacerlo, quizás solo era una sensación mía...creo".

Tan magnifico y elegante como siempre se admiraba el castillo, los parajes de los jardines eran hermosos y se tomo la molestia de caminar lentamente por ellos, con mucha tranquilidad, como si no tuviera ningún otro deber, encontró un árbol y ahí placidamente se acomodó a descansar.

"¡Joven Taisho el Jefe lo espera hace ya un buen tiempo!"-le gritó uno de los guardianes del lugar.

"¡Keh!, que se espere un rato.."-respondió groseramente mientras volvía a acomodarse en la rama del tronco.

"Le diré que desobedece sus ordenes..."

"Dile lo que quieras"-su insolente vos molestó drásticamente al guardián y enrabiado le lansó una flecha que detuvo facilmente InuYasha entre sus dedos. Saltó de la rama al suelo, el hombre no logró darse cuenta en que momento el Hanyou había golpeado el estomago de él y lo tenía ahora firmemente agarrado de el cuello alzándolo del suelo, sentía su garganta cada ves más apretada y el oxigeno le faltaba ferozmente, los ojos se le humedecieron.

"Vuelve a hacerlo, y te mato.."-su vos ronca, y pupilas enormemente dilatadas le dieron a entender que no jugaba.

"InuYasha, deja a ese inútil y sube ahora, debemos hablar"-Satoshi se asomó por la ventana que daba al jardín del tercer nivel del castillo.

"Si Satoshi-sama"-refunfuñó, soltó al guardia que cayó fuertemente al suelo.

Subió las escaleras calmadamente, y al llegar encontró al viejo jefe esperándolo en la entrada de la puerta, a su pesar hizo una breve reverencia y entró a la habitación siguiéndolo. 

El lugar estaba lúgubre con las ventanas cubiertas por telas finas de Kimono, dos velas encendidas a cada lado de una baja mesa era toda la luz que había.

InuYasha se sentó frente a la mesa dándole la espalda a la puerta corrediza, protegida afuera por dos peligrosos asesinos, que eran guarde espaldas de Satoshi, quien se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, frente a InuYasha.

"Cuentame las noticias Taisho..."-su actitud seria, pero de leve sonrisa le provoco un suspiro de aburrimiento al joven.

"descubrí el refugio de los Cristianos..."

"¿¡Que!?"-sus facciones se mostraron abruptamentes felices, y las arrugas que representaban los años que llevaban aparecieron en su rostro al dar unas pequeñas carcajadas-"eso es estupendo..." 

"Pero dudo que sigan ahí, tuve contacto con la mujer..."-interrumpió InuYasha mirando a los ojos al viejo anciano que ya no mostraba una sonrisa, si no que al contrarió, ahora parecía verse molesto.

"¿Higurashi?" 

"Si"-suspiró fijando su vista en unos cuadros con signos orientales.

"Y porque ¿no la mataste?"-preguntó arrugando su ceño al ver el exagerado rostro de serenidad de InuYasha.

"No"-fue su seca respuesta, se pasó la muñeca por la frente casualmente transpirada.

"¡NO LA MATASTE!"-gritó exasperado golpeando eufórico la baja mesa con las manos en puño y los nudillos pálidos.

"No me grite, es la primera y última ves que se lo permito"-los ojos de InuYasha fugazmente brillaron y cambiaron a un color rojo anaranjado, Satoshi se presionó más en su lugar tratando de calmarse.

"No te tengo miedo Taisho, afuera hay dos de los mejores asesinos del Japón, con un solo silbido ellos te matarán, tú, un ser que ni siquiera tiene una raza, osa a amenazarme"-se burló.

InuYasha clavó sus garras en la fina mesa y lo miró amenazadoramente.

"¿Quiere a Higurashi muerta o a usted?"-su vos ronca de rabia le dio una actitud más imponente al momento que su pecho se inflaba. 

"InuYasha..."-murmuró atemorizado el viejo sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y tomo el aire suficiente para no cometer una imprudencia, algo le habían enseñado tantos años de vida que ya llevaba, de igual modo no le convenía perder a InuYasha, porque era el mejor-"se me acaba de ocurrir un plan..."

"¡Keh!"-se cruzó de brazos molesto, pero interesado en lo que diría Satoshi.

La luna llena daba una agradable luz nocturna, al fin veían el cielo después de casi cuatro días de caminar por túneles oscuros, sombríos, húmedos y sofocantes, sin casi descansar.

La brisa suave llenaba sus pulmones favorablemente, brindándole una sensación fresca, era el momento preciso para orar.

"Kagome..."-Kouga se acercó a ella por detrás.

"Iré a orar un momento, ya vuelvo"

"No te apartes mucho" 

"Si, lo sé..."

"Espera un momento..."

"¿eh?"

Kagome vio a Kouga acercarse al grupo y buscar algo, unos momentos después regresó con un arco y bastantes flechas.

"Ten"-le ofreció amablemente el arco.

"¿Flechas y arco?"-cuestionó un momento, finalmente las revivió. 

"Hay monstruos, es mejor estar seguros, se que eres una buena arquera, junto con tu poder interno, te podrás defender si te atacan... es por seguridad...no me gustaría perderte Kagome..."-Kouga la miró intesamente, ella sintió sus mejillas levemente arder.

"De acuerdo..."-aceptó del todo finalmente ofreciondole una agradable sonrisa a él. 

El oscuro bosque contrastaba con la luna radiante, parecía todo muy mágico y puro, sacado de un sueño, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la corriente de un río, y algún que otro sonido típico de animales nocturnos. 

Caminó despacio, se quedo quieta observando un poderoso árbol al frente suyo, de raises gruesas, tronco ancho y aspero, a lo alto era bastante frondoso, los rayos de la luna pasaban entre algunas ramas, dandole un aire místico, con sol de seguro sería aun más bello, pensó fugazmente Kagome. La sensación que la invadió fue de paz y serenidad, de seguro debía ser un Goshimboku, un árbol especial, sagrado, de energías puras y que había pasado por mucho.

Le llamó la atención que el árbol estuviera dañado en una parte del tronco, curiosa se acercó, y con cuidado de no caerse por las racies logró llegar a estar muy cerca del tronco, entonces estiró su mano para tocar la parte oscura de el árbol, al estirar su brazo la manga del Kimono se deslizó hacia abajo y sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, sorprendida y desorientada, movio su pie, torpemente este se resbaló por un costado de una de las raices y Kagome cayó sentada entre ellas.

"mi rosario..."-susurró en shock-"Dios, mi rosario..."-acercó su mano instintivamente a su pecho y con la otra tocó la muñeca sin poder creer que aun, que no tenía el rosario blanco que le había regalado su madre-"pero como..."-murmuro atormentada, un escalofrio recorrió su columna. Recien lo notaba porque los días anteriores al orar no había decidido ocuparlo, eso era lo que tanto sentía que le faltaba, pero ¿cómo?...aun no entendía en que momento lo había perdido...-"Kami-sama mi rosario..."-sintió los ojos humedos.

"Recien te das cuenta, Kagome..."-La aludida alsó la cabeza y en lo alto de el árbol, en una de las ramas, estaba él, la luna le daba en la espalda lo que le daba un aire de superioridad, se veía imponente, peligroso, y hermoso.

Kagome tragó con dificultad ante su último pensamiento.

"No pudiste ser capaz"-exclamó asqueada.

"Oh, si que pude..."-estiró su brazo, y abrio su mano lentamente, entre sus dedos se dejo ver el rosario que brillaba con la luna.

"Devuelvemelo"-ordenó con las cejas fruncidas y sus ojos chispeantes-"Tú no tienes derecho"

"Más respeto"

"No te lo tengo"-Kagome se incorporó del suelo sin dejar de observarlo-"¡Devuelvemelo!"-repitió con vos segura y desafiante.

"Keh!, o si no ¿que harás?-preguntó en tono sobervio.

Kagome entonces sacó el arco de su espalda, y luego una flecha, lo apuntó sin vacilar.

"Los cristianos que yo sepa, no matan..."-dijo muy calmado, y con una sonrisa burlona. 

Kagome dejó de tensar el arco, lo que provocó que la flecha se deslizara rápidamente con destellos violetas hacia su objetivo.

Continuará...

Gracias por el apoyo en el fanfics, y lamento la demora, los problemas a veces parecen pequeños y se agrandan sin que uno se de cuenta, pero eso da igual.

Cuidense, gracias por seguir mi fics nn.

Y ahora se preguntarán ¿qué pasará?

No les puedo adelantar nada más, pero si puedo decir que  
este encuentro será bastante Interesante ;) 


	6. Peligro

_"Por un camino incierto,  
oscuro temor es iluminado,  
en el dolor mismo esta aquella salvación,  
que tanto anhelamos"   
_

**•Injusticia de Creer•**

"Peligro" 

Sintió el calor aumentar considerablemente y una leve sensación de mareo lo invadió, a duras penas logró moverse, lo que ocasionó que la flecha rozara su hombro, esto le hizo adormecer la zona y tener la sensación de mil agujas clavandose ahí, y eso que solo lo había rozado.

"Que diablos eres..."-murmuró poniéndose en posición de defensa.

"Soy una simple humana con una enorme fe en Dios..."-respondió seria, con voz segura, preparó una nueva flecha sin retirar su vista de la hipnotizante de él. 

Eras Hermoso.

Kagome se sintió perdida por un momento.

"¡Devuelveme mi rosario...y mi retrato!" 

"Tú, no eres una mujer ordinaria"-le ignoró su anterior comentario, de un salto se puso al frente de ella, tomándola velozmente de la mano que tenía la flecha tensionada, y con la otrs quebrando el arco.

"¿Qué?..."Kagome no logró ver bien todo el rápido movimiento que él realizó, inesperadamente se vio forcejeando con él, sin notarlo su cuerpo transmitía descargas al de InuYasha. 

Enfurecida.

Enrabiada.

Emocionada.

Eran los sentimientos que la envargaban en ese momento, el último por sobre todo contradictorio.

"Tú, no eres una simple mujer..."-aguantando las descargas espirituales que inconscientemente Kagome le transmitía logró apretarla contra su cuerpo en un bruto abrazo para dejarla totalmente inmóvil. 

Kagome forcejeó insistentemente, pero por más que luchaba no conseguía nada, el caliente aliento de el semi-demonio le llegaba como brisa en el rostro, pensó por un momento que el corazón se saldría de su boca cuando observó sus fieros labios aproximándose lentamente a ella.

"que quieres de mi..."-suspiró derrotada, entre cerrando los ojos.

¿Que debía hacer?

"Todo..."-¿él había dicho eso?, InuYasha se sintió desorientado, perdido por un momento, fugazmente las palabras de Mioga acudieron a su cabeza. 

"¿hace cuánto tiempo que no está con una mujer?"-una sonrisa perversamente pícara se formó en los labios de el hombre de edad, tan arrugado como una pasa, el bigote se levantó graciosamente.

"Eso no te interesa viejo pervertido"-bufó más molesto que antes. 

"Tiene que ver con lo que le digo amo, su cuerpo funciona distinto al de un humano o al de un monstruo por ser la mezcla de los dos, la química del deseo se prende en usted cuando... encontró la correcta, es algo biológica y superior a lo que su mente puede comprender.

"Por favor..."-Kagome se movió nuevamente cuando se percató que él aflojó los brazos.  
"¡No te frotes de esa forma contra mi, mujer!"-Rugió ronco, por primera vez en su vida se sintió extremadamente nervioso-"¡Quieta!"-ordenó cuando ella desafiante volvió a luchar contra el agarre.   
"Entonces sueltame"-levantó el tono de su voz, frunció sus cejas con las mejillas algo más rojas.

No sentía miedo ante él, pero un sentimiento extraño la embargo, uno que nunca había experimentado antes, en los dorados ojos de él podía captar frágilmente el dolor, la decepción, la soledad... de pronto le surgió la curiosidad de saber el origen de esa frialdad, ¿_Quizás Dios quería que ella lo ayudara?. _

Kagome se quedo quieta en los prisioneros brazos de InuYasha, él, un hombre mitad bestia pocas veces manifestaba en su rostro tosco sorpresa, lo demostró la muchacha subió los brazos a el cuello de InuYasha, escondiendo su rostro en el duro pecho. 

"ah..."-fue el único sonido que su boca emitió.

Sorprendido.

Desconcertado. 

_¿Asustado? _

¡**NO!, **lo último no.

La empujó de forma sutil pero poco delicada, provocando que cayera sentada en la tierra húmeda. 

"Devuelvemelo"- imploró con el rostro sereno, desde su lugar, el se veía tan imponente como hermoso, otra vez la luna a su espalda, dándole el toque místico, mágico, divino.

Kagome cerro los ojos por un momento rogando a Dios que la iluminara. Se levantó decidida del suelo.

"InuYasha...¿Esta bien que te llame así?-"el aludido se puso rígido, además de excesivamente serio. No respondió a su pregunta, observó cada detalle de la mujer, su cabello ondulado, su gracioso flequillo actualmente desordenado, su piel ni muy blanca, ni muy morena, su frágil cuerpo, sus brillantes ojos heridos, nostálgicos y dulces, sus labios. Apretó sus puños.

Kagome se acercó pausadamente a él.

"No haces esto porque lo deseas...si no porque te lo ordenan"

"¿Por qué este repentino cambio?"-exclamó molesto-"debo matarte, y lo haré"-le dijo mostrando sus filosas garras-"odiame mejor"-sonrió fingídamente.

"Dijiste _DEBO _matarte, _NO_ dijiste quiero matarte...no puedo odiar a quien le ordenan hacerlo, y tampoco debo odiar a quien lo manda a hacer... va en contra de lo que creo"

"A una mierda con eso, los cristianos no matan y lo intentaste hacer hace un rato atrás"-al ver la extraña expresión que ella puso, sonrió burlonamente.

"Y ahora estoy arrepentida de eso... escucha, Japón es un país muy cerrado, algún día encontraremos nuestra libertad..."-una brisa movió suavemente ambos cabellos. 

A lo lejos se sintieron pasos.

"¡Kagome!"- gritó Kouga aun lejos de donde ellos estaban, algo temeroso estaba al pasar el tiempo y ella... aun no había vuelto. 

"Kouga..."-susurró-" Por favor... mi rosario..."-suplico nuevamente tomando sutilmente una de sus mangas.

InuYasha se confundió por unos instantes. 

"Cuenta la leyenda que aquí una humana y un semi-demonio se amaron, pero luego ella lo traicionó, el semi-demonio herido quedo"

Kagome no comprendió bien que quería decir él con eso, InuYasha se soltó de el leve agarre de ella y salto nuevamente hacia la rama del árbol. Enojado consigo mismo frente al rostro de ella rompió de un solo movimiento el rosario, las perlas blancas saltaron a diferentes direcciones, haciendo un pequeño sonido al chocar contra el suelo y piedras, el corazón de Kagome se oprimió al ver destruir su preciado rosario.

"Te mataré..."-murmuró al tiempo que saltaba a otro árbol perdiendose prontamente de la nublada vista de ella.

Kagome precipitadamente comenzó a recoger las pequeñísimas esferas dispersas. Ese rosario era como estar conectada a su familia, pero ahora, al estar roto una nueva parte de ella también se había hecho trisas... pero ¿eso era posible? su corazón se había estado auto-destruyendo y siendo destruido constantemente en ese último tiempo.

"¿Kagome?"-Kouga se acercó dubitativo, iluminó con la antorcha mejor el lugar, con su marina mirada observó el arco roto en el suelo, las flechas desparramadas, y el afán de la muchacha por recoger perlitas... "eso era el ¿rosario?... ÉL estuvo aquí cierto... ¡maldito, iré por él!"

"No Kouga, ya dejalo, ya fue..."-Kagome corrió una pequeña piedra y debajo saco otra perlita que estaba ahí.

"pero Kagome..."

"Kouga...¿qué sabes de la leyenda de una humana y un semi-demonio?-preguntó inesperadamente, Kagome se aseguró de contar todas las esferas correspondientes al rosario, para luego mirarlo con atención, aun se escurrían algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

El moreno se sorprendió del cambio de animo de ella, la vio secándose una lágrima disimuládamente, pero su rostro estaba demasiado sereno.

"¿por qué preguntas?

"solo deseo saber... si es cierta"

"fue hace diez años atrás"

"¿eh?"

"mi padre me lo comentó... ¿has escuchado hablar de Kikyou?"

"¿La princesa que murió junto a toda su familia por malas negociaciones con otro señor de grandes influencias?"

"si... ella misma, al parecer estaba enamorada de un semi-demonio, o mejor dicho un Hanyou, ni hombre, ni monstruo, se dice que su familia quería matarlo por sobre todas las cosas, o algo así"-se sentó en una raíz del árbol-" al parecer su familia la confundió respecto a sus sentimientos, y a lo que el semi-demonio quizás sentiría por ella...¿ves esa mancha oscura en este árbol?"

"si..." 

"se dice que aquí ella lo 'mato', luego de eso fue capturada por los enemigos de su familia, todos fueron exterminados"

"todos..."

"si, pero lo de estar enamorada de un Hanyou es un simple rumor de pueblo"   
"entiendo..."

"Kagome, en verdad estas bien, deseo ir detrás de ese tipo del gobierno..."

"¡No!"-fue su seca negativa.

"¿Kagome?" 

"Kouga, no actuaremos como ellos, mejor movamos-nos rápido, y salgamos de aquí, si él llegó hasta aquí, es porque de seguro los demás deben estar cerca"

"si"-la siguió, ella no quería decir nada, esta bien, no la presionaría, pero debería decírselo en algún momento-"Kagome..." 

"si..."

"Yo..."-guardó silencio, ante la atenta mirada de ella-"voy a ser sincero contigo"

"¿sincero?"-Kouga con la mano que no sostenía la artesanal antorcha acarició la suave mejilla de ella-"¿Kouga?"

"Tus padres me dijeron que te debía proteger, si alguna vez les pasaba algo a ellos"

"¿pro..tegerme?"-

"No entiendes..."-Kouga se desesperó un momento.

"¿que debo entender?"

"Tus padres me dijeron que yo... era el_ indicado _para casarme contigo"

Un gran silencio se dejo caer, Kagome procesó la información lentamente, con ojos expectantes. Sintiéndose examinada por Kouga.

"¿casarte...tú y yo?"

"si..."

"Oh, pero tú, osea, quiero decir, haz cumplido bien con protegerme, pero no es necesario que te cases conmigo, quiero decir, _debes hacerlo _con quien sientas que quieras, de verdad"

"me gustas Kagome, y lo sabes, desde que nos conocimos hace años atrás"

"Pero, eso no es suficiente"-se sintió atrapada, ¿en qué momento había pasado aquello?.

"es suficiente para mi"-contesto seguro.

"Para mi no lo es"

"¡Kagome!"- exclamó dolido.

"Escucha, por ahora, mi única prioridad es salvar a los nuestros, hay muchos niños incluidos, y ancianos, no los defraudaré"

"y yo..."-Kouga le sujeto fuertemente la mano algo molesto, no esperaba esa respuesta, NO la esperaba.

"yo, ahora no puedo corresponder a ello, me gustaría que me siguieras protegiendo, y ayudando como lo haz hecho hasta ahora, te quiero Kouga, pero no aun de la otra forma"

Kouga guardó silencio sintiéndosedesepcionado, pero estaba bien, él nunca se rendía.

Kagome comprovó que ninguna pequeña perla quedara en el suelo y emprendió camino de vuelta seguida por Kouga.

o

"Taisho-sama" 

"no estoy de humor"

InuYasha estaba sumergido en la fría agua del río, totalmente desnudo, algunas luciérnagas bailaban entre medio de las rocas y pastisales al rededor del río, la misma hermosa luna se reflejaba en la oscura agua cristalina.

"nunca esta de humor..."-susurró uno de los hombres con barba blanca. 

"Mi oído puede escuchar hasta el más pequeño sonido"-amenazó InuYasha.

"lo siento..."

"Hablen luego"

"las tropas de el Señor Satohi ya destruyeron el primer refugio que se encontraba por el río Seibo, en un día ya estarán aquí"

"Muy bien, diganle a Satoshi-sama que me uniré mañana a ellos"

"Si señor"-exclamaron ambos y se retiraron esfumandose como niebla en la noche.

"¡Amo InuYasha!, aquí le traje las frutas que me pidió"

"dejala ahí"- ordenó señalando un pequeño saco que siempre cargaba amarrado a su cadera, al mismo tiempo que salía del agua.

"no le cuesta nada decir, gracias"-protestó por lo bajo.

"te escuche"

"Oh ¡AMO!"-gritó el viejo monstruo.

"¿Que pasa?"-InuYasha instintivamente se puso en guardia, aun que sinceramente nunca la bajaba.

"¿por qué su ropa huele tanto a hembra?"-preguntó con rostro inocente-"amo pillo, no me había contando nada"-rió.

"Cállate, no es lo que imaginas, viejo pervertido"

"Pero amo, se sonrojó"

"Mioga!"

"Esta bien amo, esta bien"-siguió sonriendo de forma burlona.

"Oye...Mioga"

"¿si amo?"

"Dijiste que el cuerpo de un Hanyou o Youkai reacciona cuando a _encontrado a su hembra _¿no?-carraspeo fuertemente tiñendoce en su bronceada piel algo así como un suave rojo.

"si amo, ¿por qué pregunta?"-observó determinadamente a el semi-demonio , Mioga trató de aguantar su risa.

"m... entonces ella es la indicada..."-se dijo para si sin poco convencimiento y algo frustrado.

"¿cómo amo?"

"No te importa"

"mañoso y orgulloso, se le quitará cuando encuentro a su mujer, por favor que sea luego, o si no moriré porque mi paciencia se agota-rogó Mioga a la nada saltando de un lado a otro.

"Como molestas viejo"-InuYasha se puso su ropa, aun que la había lavado en el río un seguía teniendo el aroma de ella...era agradable.

o

Shippo corrió velozmente entre el bosque, logró divisar el sendero oculto y los vió a todos.

"¡Kagome, Sango!"-gritó con voz asustada.

"¿Qué sucede?"-la castaña acomodó su enorme en la espalda y le sonrió muy tranquila-"¿algún otro monstruo que derrotar, ya llevo siete en este día, es todo un récord"-dijo entusiasmada-"y aun no hemos pasado el medio día"-aun más animada comentó. A unos metros más haya se hallaban enormes restos de lo que alguna vez fue un cien pies de dimensiones impresionantes.

"No, no, no, algo peor"-dijo con gran pesar.

"Vamos Shippo, habla ya"-Miroku apareció detrás de unas rocas-"inspeccionaré ese lado, no había señales de monstruos ni de los del Shogun por ahí"

"¡Eso!"

"¿eso qué?"-Kagome tomo en brazos a una pequeña del grupo-"que bonita estas Mayu-chan"-le sonrió amigable.

"¡Los del Shogun!, Kouga los vio venir, no están muy lejos, debemos escapar ¡ya!"

Todos se paralizaron, los más ancianos del grupo quedaron totalmente consternados.

"si están tan cerca no podremos huir, ya estamos viejos para ello"-dijo Kaede, una de las más ancianas del grupo.

"no, no, ¡Cálmense todos!-Mayu se abrazó más a Kagome-"tranquila..."-acarició su cabeza oscura.

"Kagome"

"Kouga"

"Escuchen todos, tenemos una sola alternativa, los más ancianos junto con los niños seguirán por el río hasta el próximo refugio, que no esta lejos de aquí, Kaede usted sabe cual es, la gran mayoría de aquí perteneció a clanes secretos, deberemos LUCHAR"

"pero.."-intentó protestar Kagome.

"se que me odiaras por esto, pero es lo único que podemos hacer"

"esta bien...¡Todos sigan a Kaede-baba, Kagura y Jinengi junto con Kaoru y Souma, como ustedes pertenecieron al Clan X, potegerán al grupo de Niños y ancianos"

"Si"-exclamaron al unisono los aludidos.

"Mayu ve con ellos"

"pero señorita Kagome"

"vamos Mayo, deprisa o si no..."

Ese sonido, el sonido de una flecha luego de ser lanzada... el pequeño cuerpo fue atravesado limpiamente, abrió sus jóvenes ojos de forma imposible, votando sangre por la boca y pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus orbes oscuras.

"Ma...yu"-exclamó sin poder creerlo Kagome-"¡NO!" - la pequeña en brazos de Kagome comenzó a gritar de dolor al momento que sentía su vida apagar. Kagome desorientada trato de abrazarla contra si para calmar ese dolor... si intentaba sacar la flecha, le haría mas daño..-"¡No..No!, Mayu-Chan, ¡No!..."

"jajaja, es lo que se merece por ser cristiana ¡Preparense para morir!"

Todos alzaron la vista.

"Soy Satoshi, y _HOY_ serán ejecutados mugrosos cristianos"

Kagome vio al viejo reírse, burlarse, su cuerpo se comenzaba a marchar con la sangre de Mayu que ya casi ni respiraba y sus quejidos comenzaban a silenciarse al hayar la muerte cerca.

La muchacha beso a Mayu, volvió a fijar su vista en el decrépito viejo burlón y por primera vez se percató de que Al lado del ese hombre estaba él. InuYasha.

**Continuará. **

**Gracias por el apoyo en el Fics.**


	7. Confusión

_"__Melodiosos lamentos,  
es un dolor que llena mi ser,  
y sin cesar busco alguna pequeña luz  
que me ayude llegar a tu ser"_

**Injusticia de Creer**

"Confusión" 

Esa mirada absorbente, dolorosa, seria, violenta, era las palabras fugaces que acudían a su mente al contemplarlo desde abajo, una conmovedora situación se envolvía a su alrededor, confundida aun por tratar de hayar un escape, inclinó su cabeza levemente notando que Mayu había dejado ir su espíritu hace unos segundos, su cuerpo lacio entre sus brazos, el rostro algo contraído pero inocente y pacífico, en los pequeños labios de la menor aun corría algo de sangre que se deslizaba por la mejilla bajando por su cuello, y en el pecho la flecha seguía enterrada, seguramente ya a el pequeño ser no le quedaba ningún rastro de sangre en su cuerpo, porque sus ropas estaban totalmente oscuras por ese líquido, y Kagome también tenía su kimono manchado por la inocente sangre.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente de la forma más incomoda y a la vez pacífica que podía existir en ese momento.

Kagome en un impulso con su mano derecha persinó el muerto rostro de Mayu.

"descansa en paz, Mayu... tu muerte no será en vano... lo prometo"-susurró al cuerpo sin vida, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se volvieran algo cristalinos.

"Kagome..."-Kouga no sabía si desplazarse hasta donde ella estaba o no, si lo hacía quizás alguno de los soldados por impulso lanzara alguna flecha y comenzaran a haber muertes sin sentido..

"¡Primera Fila, preparense para disparar!"-gritó Satoshi riéndose a carcajadas ante la escena.

Inmediatamente los soldados comenzaron a alinearse en perfecta horizontal, InuYasha sentía una extraña sensación rodeando su cuerpo, aquella muerte le hacía recordar un momento de su niñez en guerra.

Una madre lloraba desesperada por revivir a su pequeña hija.

Kagome luchaba por contener sus lágrimas ante la muerte de una pequeña cristiana.

¿Por qué ahora comenzaba a sentir dudas sobre matar?, si siempre lo había estado haciendo, lo criaron para ello, ¿Por qué ahora el remordimiento lo hacía optar por pensamientos ajenos a los que había tenido alguna vez?.

"¡¿Tan bajos para ti somos?!"-gritó Kagome a el viejo que comenzaba a extender su mano para que se pusieran en posición los soldados de lanzar las flechas.

Kagome observó su alrededor, Sango le hizo una extraña expresión que débilmente comprendió, y una parte de ella se sintió no tranquila, pero más segura, Miroku se había deslizado poniéndose a su lado pero en un ángulo recto hacia la ex exterminadora de monstruos, y Kouga se había movido detrás de ella, otros miembros estaban detrás de Kouga ubicados en par. Cada movimiento había sido muy casual.

"Si crees que esto es lo correcto, que Dios te lo perdone"-le dijo con voz segura la muchacha a Satoshi, para luego dirigir una mirada al Hanyou que apretaba con su mano fuertemente la espada y mantenía su otro brazo con un puño apretado tiritando levemente, quizás solo ella lo noto.

"No me hagas reír perra"-Satoshi escupió al terreno donde ellos estaban, mirándolos con mayor superioridad desde la altura que tenían por el monte-"Prepárense para disparar"-dijo con la mayor calma, disfrutando del momento, si bien sabía que no estaban todos los miembros de ese mugroso grupo cristiano, matando a la que ellos tomaban como su guía, el resto sería fácil de eliminar, y entonces en el Japón jamás en la historia se sabría que alguna vez las tierras fueron contaminadas con sucios cristianos.

Silencio.

Jadeos de conmoción.

Silencio.

"¡DISPAREN!"-gritó con toda la fuerza que sus viejos y gastados pulmones le permitieron.

Las flechas inmediatamente comenzaron a hacer ese silbido, desapareciendo en una espesa bruma que lleno el lugar donde estaban Kagome y los demás no permitiendo ver absolutamente nada, era de un color café grisáceo y en algunos sectores más negros, al mismo tiempo que esto sucedió InuYasha saltó hacia el grupo perdiéndose también en esa oscuridad.

"¡Eso es, ve a descuartizarlos!"- llevó su puño hacia el cielo mientras lo decía con un entusiasmo morboso, denigrante, cruel.

Por demasiados segundos, quizás sobrepasando los minutos, miles de flechas como lluvia cayeron sobre el lugar sin poder ver en donde caían, ni escuchar ningún gemido o grito de dolor, el oscuro manchón seguía permaneciendo, hasta que débilmente comenzó a disiparse la espesura de el humo. Satoshi exitado, pero confundido por no escuchar ni el más mínimo grito de dolor golpeó con los talones a su caballo para que corriera ladera abajo y apreciar de cerca el momento que tanto llevaba esperando, pero GRANDE fue su sorpresa cuando ya en el lugar y la neblina totalmente desvanecida le dio a ver que... no había nadie, las flechas enterradas en la tierra sin ninguna mancha de sangre en el piso, más que de la pequeña.

Su ceño lentamente comenzó a fruncirse de forma atemorizante seguido por un grito desgarrador de rabia, se bajó del caballo y apretó fuerte sus ojos para luego volviendo a abrirlos notando que todo seguía tal cual.

¡Ningún bastardo muerto por sus solados!

¡NADA!

"¡NO LES SIRVE DE NADA UIR MALDITOS!"-Rugió de forma feroz pateando con todas sus fuerzas una pequeña piedra que llegó muy lejos, casi perdiendoce entre el bosque.

Los soldados tan anonadados como el mismo Jefe trataron de mantener su compostura al ver a Satoshi tan enfurecido.

"Esos mal nacidos, trate de darles una muerte no tan dolorosa, ahora sabrán lo que es la humillación, ahora desearan haber muerto en este momento"- se dijo más para si, que para su ejercito, retomando el camino hacia su caballo, cuando antes de volver a cabalgarlo se detuvo abruptamente-"¡Taisho, donde se encuentra Taisho!, ese idiota, debería haberlos matado a todos, por algo saltó!"- descontrolado, confundido, desconcertado se encontraba la anciana mente, de mala gana subió al caballo finalmente volviendo a llegar a la cumbre de el pequeño monte.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse llenándose de matices anaranjados, violeta y azulados por el sol que se ocultaba a lo lejos en unas colinas.

"¡No deben estar muy lejos, muévanse!"-les ordenó a todos por última vez el viejo, reiterando el golpe con los talones al caballo y este se echo a trotar velozmente entre el denso bosque siendo seguido por los demás.

Para ese momento, como todo atardecer, el sol ya prácticamente no se veía y el cielo casi estaba totalmente de ese azul casi negro con alguna que otra estrella dándole luz.

Aun desconcertada confió en él sin saber muy bien porque, y lo siguió sin decir nada, aun que Kouga se opuso, y Miroku no estaba convencido, Sango con ese presentimiento femenino no puso ninguna objeción, y aun que los demás estaban sorprendidos decidieron simplemente guardar silencio, había un dolor en cada corazón, un sentimiento de frustración, un pesar insoportable, un gran saco que nunca dejaba de seguir teniendo las mismas piedras, si no que parecían aumentar en vez de disminuir. Esas ganas de querer llorar y gritar desesperadamente y no poder hacerlo, por el simple echo de que debían seguir, que cada paso incorrecto que dieran era uno más cerca a una muerte por ser simplemente en cierto aspecto distintos, lo cual estaba en un gran error.

Kagome seguía cargando contra ella el cuerpo frío de Mayu, pero le estaba costando más seguir el paso a todos y por sobre todo a él, porque le pesaba demasiado la pequeña, sus brazos estaban algo acalambrados.

"La cargo yo"-no fue una pregunta, ni petición amable, si no más bien una orden, pero ella apenas lo miro apretando más el cadáver contra su cuerpo.-"como quieras"-se encogió de hombros.

"Señorita Kagome"-Una muchacha que parecía tener unos veinte y cinco años, de Kimono rojo bastante maltratado, cabello azabache y flequillo corto se acercó a su lado, mirándola con sus profundos ojos marrón casi rojizo.

"Si..?"-dijo apenas, con una voz casi sin vida.

La mujer se acercó lo suficiente a su oído como para que solo Kagome escuchara.

"¿esta bien que confiemos en él? es de ellos, la trató de matar muchas veces anteriormente y..."

"Esta bien...Kagura"-Kagome le dio una leve sonrisa sanadora-"él también resultó lastimado..."-le susurró a la muchacha, desviando su vista al hombro de él, que aun mantenía aquella flecha enterrada en esa zona, la sangre parecía a ver dejado de fluir de aquella herida, aun que lo vio hacer una leve mueca al mover el brazo. "eh.."-iba a decir algo pero InuYasha se inclinó en el suelo tapizado de pasto y tanteando el lugar con sus manos demostró una sonrisa satisfecha al tocar algo.

La gente se puso a su alrededor alerta.

"¿Qué buscas?"-preguntó Miroku ubicándose precavidamente a su lado en caso de cual quier trampa.

InuYasha no respondió nada solo jaló algo que parecía una inocente raíz que más bien era una 'manilla' o trataba de ser aquello, al tirarla también se levantó el supuesto pasto falzó que en verdad cubría madera.

"una puerta..."-Kagura observó abanicandose exageradamente algo confundida.

"que esperan"- exclamó de forma golpeada. La gente retrocedió un poco.

"¿Eso a donde nos llevará?"-cuestionó Kagome, entendía el temor de todos, y ella misma lo estaba, pero ya había aceptado confiar en él en ese momento cuando se lanzó contra el gran humo que levantó Sango gracias a uno de sus trucos de ex-exterminadora, cuando una flecha disponía a atravesar su cuerpo, él de la nada, se cruzó y entonces la flecha se enterró en el brazo derecho, no exclamó ningún sonido de dolor solo ya no sintió más sus piez en el suelo, el grito de el Hanyou diciendo siganme, el tacto de ser tomada en brazos por él y los cuerpos chocandoce entre cada movimiento.

"¡Ayudará, solo dile que lo hagan!"-dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Ya escucharon, ¡VAMOS!"- pero ninguno se movio de su lugar-"les aseguro que todo estará bien... Por favor, entren"

"Pero Señorita Kagome ¿cómo quiere que entremos, si el la trató de matar anteriormente?"- Kaede la miró con rostro sinceramente preocupado.

"No les daré una respuesta, ni siquiera yo misma la tengo, pero, no estan confiando en él cuando les digo que entren, estan confiando en mi, por Favor entren" 

Kouga contra su voluntad al ver que la situación se escapaba de las manos por las quejas que por lo bajo comenzaban a alzarse decidió dar el primer paso, y adentrarse a aquellas tierras subterraneas.

"Gracias..."-susurró ella cuando él pasó por su lado dirigiéndole una breve mirada llena de una emoción contrariada.

Seguidamente lo hizo Shippo junto con el mini-Youkai Kirara.

Kagome suspiró más tranquila cuando el resto accedió finalmente deslizándose hacia el profundo lugar más abajo de la tierra que en ese momento pisaban.

El cielo tan oscuro como lo puede ser una habitación sin luz le producía un extraño sentimiento de perdida. Y si había perdido a una de sus infantes favoritas.

"Es tu turno"-le dijo con un sonido de voz no muy común en él, quizás ¿amable?.

"eh.. si, solo déjeme contemplar un segundo más este cielo... quizás en cuantos días más no lo pueda observar"-él no le respondió nada, solo quedaban ellos dos, y claro el aun cuerpo inerte de la pequeña en los acalambrados brazos de Kagome. InuYasha también subió su vista hacia el cielo. Oscuro, como su alma, oscuro como su corazón, oscuro, como sus pensamientos. O al menos así le habían enseñado desde pequeño que debía hacer, pero el cielo oscuro aun así tenía estrellas que daban algo de iluminación, ¿él podría encontrar esos fugaces destellos?.

Una suave brisa los envolvió.

"Bien..."-se dirigió al agujero.

"La bajo yo"

Kagome ni siquiera logró protestar, porque él se la arrancó de los brazos de una forma ni muy brusca pero tampoco delicada.

Temerosa se afirmó de una escalera bastante gastada y mal echa que se encontraba al introducirse hayí. A medida que bajaba sentía esa presión y falta de aire aumentar, como también una sensación de calor y a la ves rara humedad.

Cuando logró pisar con el primer pie el suelo, Kouga amablemente se acercó para ayudarla a bajar el otro. Oh! cierto!, él quería que ella se casara con él. Kagome le dio una breve sonrisa, por más que tratara de imaginar un futuro casada con Kouga su cabeza no lograba aceptarlo. Simplemente amigos.

InuYasha llegó tras ella, con la pequeña en su hombro. Se la sedió a Kagome nuevamente, caminaron un poco más todos sumidos en el mas grande silencio. Ese silencio incomodo. Hasta que él encontró seguro quedarse en una zona del lugar, todos cansados y se acomodaron para dormir.

El lugar era un subterráneo bastante amplio, con muchos pasadizos, familiar al del Refugio destruido.

Casi todos dormían, Kagome en un rincón aun estaba en vela junto a Mayu. InuYasha apareció por un costado mirándola desde su altura sin decirle nada, ella incomoda retiro su vista de sus pies y la levantó a su rostro. No se cansaría porque simplemente ese rostro era...

_HERMOSO. _

"¿sucede algo?"-su voz apenas salió, confundida. Si, lo estaba demasiado, porque la mirada de él podía ser fiéramente cálida y a la ves fría.

_¿Por qué era él así?_

¿Por qué esa forma tan fría de ser?

¿Por qué a pesar de ser frío sentía una calidez también?

¡¿Por qué?!  
  
"Porque decidiste seguirme, perra"- InuYasha se sentó a su lado, rozándose hombro con hombro.

"Vaya... creo que ya se me esta haciendo familiar que me hables así"-le dijo planamente, le sorprendió que él se riera suavemente ante su comentario, parecía ser una sonrisa sincera, al menos se escuchaba así. Kagome lo observó con cierta curiosidad.-"¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos?"

"Solo fue un impulso"

"impulso"-repitió desconcertada.

"Si"

"No le creo señor Taisho"

"Ja!, no me molesta que me llames InuYasha, perra"

"Y a mi no me molesta que me llames Kagome"-respondió de forma desafiante con sus cejas algo fruncidas. De pronto cambió su expresión-"este lugar... como lo conoces"

"No te interesa"

"Si me interesa"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si me interesa, porque estamos aquí todos, porque ellos confían en mi, y yo estoy confiando en ti, entiendes"-casi le gritó, pero por fortuna no despertó a nadie-"durante ya más de un mes hemos estado vagando de un lugar a otro, no merecemos esto, sin embargo lo soportamos dignamente en los limites que se puede, ahora murió Mayu.. mañana quizás quien... me interesa el lugar donde estamos, porque estamos, y sobre todo, me interesa saber porque nos has ayudado, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?"

"Hablas demasiado"

"Y usted muy poco"

"TÚ"

"De acuerdo, TÚ hablas muy poco... InuYasha"

Él la miró algo confundido, esa manera de decir su nombre le trajo un lejano recuerdo. Una calides extraña se apoderó de pronto de su entorno.

"Cuando era pequeño una guerra asaltó este lugar, yo vivía por aquí en ese tiempo, este fue un refugio de la guerra, mi madre me trajo aquí cuando pequeño"-su respuesta fue algo más larga de las comunes que daba, algo que llamó la atención de Kagome.

Se sentía confundida, la muerte del cadáver infante a su lado se debía en parte a él, aun así había confiado, y ese sentimiento de curiosidad por su pasado y aquel dolor que trataba de ocultarse en actitudes reacias.

"entiendo..."-fue lo único que dijo.

"¿como harán para enterrarla?"-InuYasha se cruzó de brazos mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

"yo... creo que quemaremos su cuerpo aquí"

"mm..."

El aire Húmedo y a la ves denso del lugar a veces la hacía respirar con más fuerza, las pupilas las tenía totalmente dilatadas para poder ver mejor en la gran oscuridad, no muy lejos se escuchaban las calmadas respiraciones de las demás personas, refugiandose en sus sueños, sueños que quizás algún día se podrían hacer realidad.

Kagome observó el hombro de él, y una leve expresión de preocupación mostró su rostro. Se acercó más de lo que ya estaban, fugazmente rosó las llemas de los dedos en el lugar donde estaba la flecha aun enterrada en ese poderoso brazo.

"La flecha...lo siento"-Kagome volvió a pasar sus dedos por el lugar. InuYasha contrajo un poco los músculos de su rostro-"¿dolió?"-preguntó ella al ver su cara.-"de veras.. yo lo siento"

"¡Keh!, he tenido heridas peores"

"pero aun no has sacado la flecha"

"sólo lo había olvidado"

"¿solo lo habías olvidado?"-repitió ausente-"te ayudaré a sacarla"

"puedo solo"

"No, yo fui la culpable, yo te ayudaré"

"No la necesito mujer"

"Mi nombre es Kagome"

"Perra"

"¡Perro del Gobierno, me dejaras sacarte esa flecha!"-le ordenó muy decidida sin tomar mucha importancia a las palabras que acababa de decir, él la observó totalmente estupefacto, sin embargo no dijo nada cuando Kagome finalmente comenzó a deslizar la parte de arriba de la ropa de él para poder curar la herida una ves retirada la flecha.

"Yo puedo sacarla sola"

"te dije.."

"después haces lo otro"-dicho esto, InuYasha colocó su mano sobre la flecha aun incrustada y brutalmente la deslizó de su lugar, inmediatamente la sangre se deslizó como un pequeño río en su musculoso brazo. Kagome entonces terminó de deslizar la parte superior de su ropa sonrojándose un poco al dejarlo semi-desnudo, pero eso lo analizó después de haberlo echo. Se levantó unos momentos yendo a su saco de tela de Kimono donde tenía algunas hierbas medicinales para curarlo.

En todo ese momento estuvieron en silencio, Kagome concentrada en su labor, aun que a veces su vista se desviada a ese cuerpo que estaba tocando, era perfecto, musculoso, firme... y él además TAN atractivo.

¿estaban bien esos pensamientos? 

Era primera ves que los tenía y no sabía muy bien lo que era.

Lo que más la ponía nerviosa era que InuYasha no quitaba los ojos de ella, parecía muy cómodo observándola sin casi pestañear, lo que hacía aumentar su sonrojo, y aun más lo fue cuando él finalmente esbozo una agradable sonrisa.

"ter...terminé"-anunció alejándose perturbada por unas extrañas sensaciones depositadas en su estomago.

"mm"-él se volvió a poner la parte superior de su ropa y mientras lo hacía seguía viéndola fijamente.

"te...tengo algo en el ¿rostro?"

"no"

"y entonces, porque me miras tanto...me molesta"

"¿te pongo nerviosa?"

"No, me molesta"

"y entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas Kagome?"

"estas estipulando situaciones que no son...y..."

Kagome abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida, las palabras quedaron atragantadas en su garganta, y el calor subió ferozmente a su cara, si es que más roja podía volverse, cuando inesperadamente se sintió capturada en aquellos brazos, que sin duda eran reconfortantes, demasiado reconfortantes. Mil emociones más la llenaron en algo que ni siquiera sabía bien como llamarle.

"InuYasha..."

"No pronuncies mi nombre...de esa forma, Kagome"-lo dijo casi suplicando, cerrando sus ojos, mientras ladeaba su cabeza para oler el cuello de ella. Kagome tembló levemente ante esa acción que sin duda le fue agradable.

"¿por qué?..¿qué haces?..."-susurró sintiéndose débil. Era algo, una atracción, algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido.

"Nada..."-rozó sus labios en el cuello, Kagome entre cerró los ojos.

"Que...que..."-Kagome se concentró en dejar de lado esas maravillosas sensaciones que la rodeaban-"Mayu... respeto"-logró decir.

InuYasha se detuvo, alejándose de ella, sin decirle nada, se levantó arreglando un poco su ropa, caminó sin mirar atrás sin decirle nada, perdiéndose por uno de los pasadizos oscuros.

Kagome acercó su mano a su corazón tratando de calmar sus latidos, arrastrando sus rodillas por el suelo, volvió a estar muy junta del cuerpo de Mayu, tomando la mano inerte se puso a rezar tratando de aclarar su mente.

_A esa sensación ¿cómo se le llamaba?  
A ese dolor exquisito en su cuerpo ¿qué nombre tenía?  
A ese sentimiento de desear saber más del otro, de querer ser protegida ¿qué era?... _

**Continuará. **

_Hola!_

Seh que mucho tiempo sin continuar, pero es mi último año de colegio, y debo dar la PSU, así que ya entenderán, todo para entrar a la U. : D capítulo igual larguito, se viene InuYashaKagome, Ojala les haya gustado este cap.

nn

_**Katys Camui.  
**_

/Gacktsabroson  
/KatysCamui

_**Nos leemos ;D y DEJEN REVIEW PORQUE ASÍ YO SE QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA, CRÍTICAS CONTRUCTIVAS SIEMPRE SON MUY BIEN ACEPTADAS nn **_


	8. Momento

Injusticia de Creer

"_No es pecado amarte,_

_El pecado son estos pensamientos…"_

**Injusticia de Creer**

"**Momento"**

El silencio invadía todo el lugar, el cuerpo desapareciendo por el humo, el pequeño, he infantil cuerpo que no logró vivir demasiado como para disfrutar de todos los placeres de la vida, pero que dejó marcado en cada corazón ese sentimiento alegre que transmitía la pequeña, que ahora se convertía en nostalgia.

Si bien estaban en una cueva con muchos pasadizos subterráneos, el lugar por extraño que pareciera, tenía ventilaciones inexplicables, lo que ayudaba que no se ahogaran por el cuerpo que estaba siendo cremado, pues este se iba por las filtraciones que estaban mágicamente puestas.

Cuando este fue totalmente desintegrado dejando pasos a cenizas, Kagome tomo estas y las echo en un estuche de bambú con sumo cuidado y paciencia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, al terminar, hizo la señal de la cruz lentamente, y el resto la imito.

Poco a poco se comenzaron a esparcir las personas por el lugar que ya estaban comenzando a dominar.

"¿Kagome, puedo tenerlo?"-preguntó tímidamente el pequeño niño, para quien Mayu había sido más que una simple niñita cristiana.

"Claro"-le sonrió entregándole el estuche.

"No lo entiendo…"

"¿no entiendes qué?"

"Porque Dios no nos ayuda, si nosotros hemos hasta muerto por él, es injusto…"

"¡Shippo!"-exclamó Kagome sorprendida-"cariño, no es Dios el injusto, ÉL. Nos dio un mundo hermoso, somos los humanos lo que lo hacemos injusto todo"

"Lo siento Kagome-Chan, tú, tienes razón"

Kagome simplemente le acarició la cabeza tiernamente.

El pequeño caminó hasta Sango y Miroku y se fue con ellos para seguir a los demás y orar por la alma de la pequeña.

Él esperó a que todos la dejaran completamente sola, y que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para acercarse.

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, con su espalda recargada en la húmeda pared, su kimono horriblemente maltratado se entre abría en sus piernas.

"Oye…"

"¿mmm?..."

"¿estas bien?"-preguntó con tono indiferente.

"Supongo…debo estarlo"-suspiró-"no tengo otra opción…"

"ah"

"pero me encantaría un baño en aguas termales…"-volvió a suspirar-"pero estaría pidiendo demasiado…"

"conozco unas…"-le dijo inclinándose para quedar a la altura de ella.

Kagome al fin abrió los ojos sorprendida y entusiasmada.

"¿hay unas aquí?"-sus dos luceros brillaron hermosamente, que él no pudo evitar ese extraño sentimiento de protección y paz que le produjo la mujer.

"Si..."-quitó sus ojos de aquel contacto visual extremadamente poderoso, que lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable"

"¿Y podemos ir todos?"

"NO"-dijo rotundamente.

"¿Por qué?"-exclamó algo asustada.

"No tengo porque decírtelo, no hay porque para todo…"

"Esta bien…"

Él era tan misterioso, en aquellos dorados ojos podía inferir mil sentimientos confusos, quería saber tanto de él, aun no lo entendía porque, quizás se estaba volviendo aquello una…

Obsesión.

Kagome se levantó del suelo con actitud decidida.

"¿por donde es?..."

o

El castillo bajo la lluvia parecía más lúgubre y terrorífico, el hermoso verde del lugar con los jardines pasaban a estar en segundo plano.

Aquella lluvia que no dejaba de caer hace tres días, acompañaba el sentimiento de rabia y frustración que tenía al no poder haber llevado cabo su más anhelado cometido.

Un leve golpe se escuchó en la puerta corrediza.

"Adelante…"

La puerta se deslizó suavemente, y apareció uno de los ninjas soldado que poseían. Este se inclinó frente al superior dispuesto a recibir permiso para comenzar a hablar.

"¿Y bien…?"-preguntó tratando de controlar su ansiedad que lo estaba poniendo demasiado histérico cada día que pasaba.

"Nada mi Señor, no hemos podido encontrar rastro de ninguno de los cristianos…"

"No puede habérselos tragado la tierra, tienen que aparecer"-dijo más para sí, que para el Ninja-"¿y Taisho?"

"Desapareció igual que los cristianos…Señor"

Satoshi trató de mantener la compostura, había algo que no concordaba, ¿por qué demonios InuYasha había saltado cuando tuvieron el enfrentamiento?, y ahora estaba tan ausente como esos perdidos.

"Bien, sigan buscando, deben estar por el bosque, si encuentran cuevas escárbenlas, pero ellos ¡aparecerán!"-lo último lo dijo más par asi, para auto-convencerse de ello, que para el Ninja.

"Si señor…"

o..

Contempló realmente admirada el lugar, sus ojos enormemente abiertos, su boca entre abierta, y sus arqueadas cejas hacia arriba… juntó sus manos en su pecho.

"Dios crea todo tan hermoso y perfecto…"-dijo más para si, que para su acompañante-"¿cómo es posible que existan aguas termales en un lugar tan subterráneo como este?"-caminó un poco recorriendo maravillada el lugar.

De la nada aparecía un hilo de agua que al bajar por la mohosa pared de tierra llegaba a posarse a una fosa llena ya de la exquisita agua, y rodeando esa zona había un suave y brilloso pasto y algunas flores roseadas por ahí-"simplemente hermoso…"

InuYasha movió su boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió, Kagome lo notó y con esa ansiedad que le producía él, preguntó…

"¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?, InuYasha"-Kagome se acercó ligeramente a él, aun manteniendo una distancia prudente de unos siete pasos más menos.

"No tiene importancia"-desvió su vista al agua.

"Entonces no tiene nada de malo que lo sepa"-respondió astutamente, notando la ligera tensión de él, aunque ella misma también lo estaba un poco.

"No es nada dije"-su voz sonó molesta pero con un toque débil.

"Entonces era algo importante"-él la miró algo nervioso-"ojala más adelante me lo puedas compartir, InuYasha"-sonrió gentilmente.

_Esa sonrisa será mi perdición…_

Kagome se acercó al agua y posó ligeramente su mano ahí, no le importó demasiado que el se mojaran las mangas de su kimono, el agua estaba en su punto.

InuYasha la contempló de re-ojo, desde su lugar tenía la vista de la figura de la mujer dándole la espalda, arrodillada en el suelo, con el tronco hacia delante, apretándosele más el kimono en la pequeña espalda y su trasero.

La palabra deseo llegó a su mente, sin siquiera él mismo permitirlo.

Confundido decidió apartarse.

"Puedes bañarte tranquila"-le dijo con la voz algo ronca-"estaré afuera, por cual quier cosa"-susurró lo último deseando salir inmediatamente de ahí.

"Si, muchas gracias"-sonrió-"InuYasha"

"deja de decir mi nombre de esa forma"-sentenció aparentando molestia y caminó hasta perderse por el oscuro pasillo.

Kagome siguió mirando la nada por largos segundos.

"digo su nombre como pronuncio el de cualquier otro, ¿por qué le molestará tanto…"-se desató su mal echo nudo de Obi, con ello se abrió inmediatamente la sucia tela, la cual dobló debidamente y la dejo en una pequeña roca, luego se retiró algunos vendajes con sangre seca-"que hombre más extraño"-las heridas estaban sanas, pero algunas cicatrices que se repartían por su trigueña piel eran bastante notorias-"pero…¿esta bien que diga hombre?-finalmente se deslizó en el agua hasta sentarse ahí sintiendo sus cansados músculos relajarse-"porque no es hombre totalmente, ni un Youkai por completo…"-Kagome cerró los ojos unos momentos, luego los abrió complacida al darse cuenta de algo-"entiendo, de alguna u otra forma él y nosotros nos parecemos"

o

Sango apretó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior hasta dejarlo blanco por completo. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmarse, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

"tranquila Sango…"

"como quieres que lo este Miroku-Kun, si buscamos por todos lados y no aparece…"-posó una mano en su frente, sintiéndose abrumada-"tampoco esta él, que quieres que piense…"

"¿Pero que caso tiene secuestrarla ahora?, si lo analizas bien, le hubiera salido más fácil matarla o intentar hacerle algo antes que ahora"-dijo el ex-monje razonando cautelosamente.

"No se Miroku, es un asesino, ¿qué se puede esperar?"

"¿le decimos a los demás?"-preguntó Shippo inquieto.

"Aun no, esperemos a un poco más, quizás estamos pensando mal y alarmemos al resto innecesariamente"-Miroku se acomodó sobre una tela que tenía puesta en el suelo y cerro los ojos.

"Miroku tiene razón Shippo…"-Sango suspiró-"aun así no se como puedes aparentar estar tan tranquilo…"

"Simplemente siento que él ha tenido una vida dura, mi Sango"-Miroku se incorporó tomándola por sorpresa y ubicó su mano en el seno derecho de ella, la mujer indignada le pegó una sonora cachetada.

"No estoy para tus bromas_, ex - houshi_ hentai"-dijo de forma ofendida-"volveré a buscar por algunos lugares, ¿vienes Shippo?"

"Si"

"De nada servirá…"

"¿Acaso viste algo que no me quieres decir Miroku?"

"Nada demasiado importante…"

"Eso me suena a algo interesante"-le cuestionó la exterminadora-"los Youkai o semi Youkai con apariencia humana son los más poderosos…"

"Sango-Chan, quizás, quizás Miroku tenga razón, y esperemos aquí mejor…"

"Sango..."

"¿ugh?"

"Kagome-sama ve de forma distinta a…."

"Miroku, Sango, ¿Dónde esta Kagome?"

"¿Por qué no me preguntó a mi?"-refunfuñó por lo bajo Shippo.

Kouga se encontraba con los brazos en jarra y una expresión bastante seria.

"tampoco he visto a ese tipo mitad youkai…"-declaró con voz confundida.

"umm…"-fue lo único coherente que dijo Sango.

"Kagome dijo que iría a rezar, en cuanto al hanyou, realmente no tengo la menor idea, Kouga."-Miroku sonrió de forma tranquila, sin preocuparse por la mirada malvada que le estaba dirigiendo la exterminadora de monstruos.

"Ojala no se haya ido muy lejos, no confío en ese tipo…"

"¿y porque la buscas?"-preguntó con fingido tono casual Shippo.

"tengo información que me trajeron los ninjas cristianos"

"¡Que ha pasado!"-Sango se levantó de su sitio alarmada.

"lo contaré cuando vuelva Kagome"

Shippo acarició la pared dibujando figuras imaginarias.

"hace días que no vemos la luz del sol…"-comentó…

o

"Delicioso"-ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había dicho

dicho-"pero es hora de que regrese…"-se levantó del agua, y al girarse hacia la entrada del lugar, lo vio, ahí, parado, sin hacer nada más que contemplarla de esa forma… tan extraña.

Ella pestañeó varias veces sintiendo su rostro enrojecer ferozmente.

Él pestañeó varias veces sin sabe si salir corriendo o quedarse ahí, o que decir.

"Ah!"-soltó finalmente cubriéndose sus pequeños senos con los brazos y sumergiéndose en el agua.

"Oye, pensé que ya estabas lista…"-se apresuró a decir.

"es evidente que _**N**__O_, _pervertido_"-remarcó demasiado _el no_, y el _pervertido_ con voz sombría.

Él seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

"¿te importaría?"-espetó Kagome algo molesta, indicándole con sus ojos que se quería vestir.

"ah si, ahí tienes"-InuYasha retiró las manos de su espalda, y dejo sobre el suelo un precioso kimono de fondo verde agua con flores de Sakura esparcidas delicadamente por todo el género-"no te demores, perra…"-volvió a desaparecer.

Kagome quedó totalmente anonadada, se levantó nuevamente del agua, escurriendo el cuerpo por su piel, y caminó con paso nervioso hasta la ropa japonesa.

Al tomarla entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que la tela era muy fina, parecía tener varios años el traje, pero aun así los colores y el material se conservaban muy bien.

Cuando terminó de ponérselo se sintió maravillada con la suavidad de la tela en su cuerpo.

"¡InuYasha!"-gritó para que la escuchara de donde estuviera-"Muchas GRACIAS!"

Caminó por el pasillo, él estaba ahí, recargado en la pared, algo sonrojado mirando el suelo.

"Gracias"-volvió a repetir, impulsivamente y de forma espontáneamente inocente le dio un abrazo, InuYasha sorprendido abrió sus ojos algo más de lo normal, no esperaba esa reacción departe de ella, Kagome se dispuso a separarse con una sonrisa pero cuando lo intentó no pudo, no porque no quisiera, si no porque él la estrechó con fuerza, pegándola a su pecho, enterrando su rostro en su cabello tan oscuro como la noche.

"Inu…Yasha…"-Kagome había aflojado sus brazos, pero los incorporó abrazando la ancha espalda de él.

Se sentía demasiado bien…

Protegida…

Refugiada…

Reconfortada…

"Con mi madre, cuando nos refugiamos aquí, encontramos ese lugar, era nuestro secreto"-aspiró el dulzón aroma de ella…-"El kimono que llevas puesto era de ella, lo había escondido en un pasadizo secreto que hay"-deslizó su mano que estaba en la espalda de ella hacia la nuca.

"Gracias…"-el sonrojo aumentó en sus mejillas.

"m…"

"Gracias por contarme algo tan importante para ti, InuYasha…"-ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

GRAN error.

Porque en esa mirada vio sentimientos confusos.

Presionó InuYasha la mano en la nuca, dejándola a escasos centímetros de él.

"No se que me pasa…pero…"-InuYasha acarició con la yema de los dedos los labios llenos.

Kagome sintió la necesidad de entre cerrar los ojos, y entonces él no se pudo controlar más.

Juntó su boca con la de la azabache suavemente, acarició entonces la mejilla de Kagome y saboreó lentamente el labio inferior.

Kagome dejo que su cuerpo respondiera siguiendo torpemente su beso, urgentemente sintió la necesidad de abrir más su boca, con ello una sensación rara la invadió, en el momento en que la lengua de él se adentró en su boca pillándola desprevenida.

InuYasha la sintió tensar el cuerpo y la apego más a él, temiendo que se alejara, Kagome sin entender bien como responder a ello, imitó sus movimientos.

Era como estar suspendida en el aire, flotando y siendo llevada por nubes de algodón.

_Simplemente Maravilloso…_

Algo en su cuerpo le provocó temblar ligeramente, una descarga recorriendo cada milímetro de su ser.

Una alerta se encendió y abrió sus ojos, intentando separarse en le momento en que las manos del Hanyou se aventuraron de su cintura a sus caderas rozando con sus garras el trasero de ella.

"No"-musitó inquieta, volvió a la realidad-"No.."-demandó más fuerte dándose cuenta por primera ves de lo que estaba haciendo.

Él no era su pareja, él ni siquiera era su amigo, él solo estaba ayudándolos, y por ahora… solo por ahora…

Lo empujó con fuerza.

"volvamos, por favor…"-fue lo único que se atrevió a decir…

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por seguir la historia nn**


	9. Instintivamente

"En un súplico, en mi oración,

"_En un __suplico, en mi oración,_

_Te pido no me abandones por favor señor…"_

**Injusticia de Creer**

"_**Instintivamente"**_

Confusa deslizó de su mano el rosario y en silencio se puso a orar, buscando alguna respuesta, tratando de aclarar las dudas que estaban ahogando su alma. Sentía tantas cosas y a la vez no sabía bien que hacer, como actuar…

"¿me ayuda…? por favor ¿me ayuda?"-repitió a la nada en ese oscuro lugar, rezando, apretando con fuerzas el rosario-"tengo miedo…"-y no solo de sus sentimientos, si no que también de lo que se avecinaba, de lo que sufrirían, del dolor, y del no poder concretar el sueño de lograr ser felices siendo libres en su fe.

"Kagome…"-ella levantó los ojos y lo vio acercarse hasta ponerse a su lado, apoyó una mano en el hombro de ella dando suaves palmadas.-"al fin te encuentro…"

"Quería estar unos momentos a sola"

"¿te he incomodado?"-preguntó rápidamente Kouga.

"No te preocupes…"-intentó sonreirá pero no lo consiguió con demasiado éxito.

"¿Qué te sucede?"- la miró intensamente a los ojos, aquellos dulces ojos cafés.

"Nada…"

"Kagome, quizás pasó mucho tiempo pero, creo conocerte lo suficiente…"

"Ni yo misma logro conocerme totalmente… uno descubre todo el tiempo diferentes facetas suyas que antes no se había percatado que tenía…"

"Los seres humanos somos complicados…"

"Si… también los monstruos, y…hanyous…."

"¿Ese estúpido soldadito del gobierno tiene relación con tu temple?-Kouga alzó un poco la voz.

"¡No!"-se apresuró a decir, instintivamente se llevó los dedos a los labios… recordando en su mente fugazmente el momento que habían compartido hace poco, sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de un suave rojo, sintió su cara arder, y tuvo que bajar el rostro para que Kouga no pudiera notarlo.

"Te creeré…"

"Gracias…"-se mordió el labio, sintiéndose mal por mentirle.

"Hace tiempo atrás te dije que tu papá me dejo a cargo de ti…"

"Lo recuerdo…"

"Pero no te conté todo"

"También recuerdo que dijiste eso"-más tranquila levantó su cara y lo miró, Kouga estaba demasiado serio, sus músculos tensos… Kagome respiró hondo, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de lo que él tuviera que decirle, pero si se lo había dicho su papá, era algo importante, y algo que ella acataría por la memoria de él.

"Escucha Kagome, tu padre me dijo que yo… me casara contigo"

Silencio…

Más Silencio…

_Respira…_

Kagome abrió sus ojos sin poder evitar la sorpresa que le trajo aquella confesión, su papá había decidido por ella quien le convenía para contraer matrimonio, pero ella…

Kouga debía ser su esposo…

¡Pero no estaba lista!

Y… ¡Estaba confundida!

Trató de respirar lentamente ante la necesidad de sentirse ahogada y sofocada, su cabeza daba vueltas, demasiadas tensiones, demasiadas emociones acumuladas.

_Quería gritar._

_Quería llorar._

_Quería huir._

_Quería luchar._

Y también, quería amar… _PERO_…

"Yo creo que… necesito procesar lo que me has dicho…"

"Kagome yo te prometo que nunca te faltaría el respeto y te cuidaría como lo más preciado para mi, quiero decir, no hace falta que te diga lo que siento… porque sabes lo que siento…. Desde que nos conocimos…"

"Si…pero…"

Golpeó su puño contra la pared, celos, maldición, eran celos lo que recorrían todo su cuerpo, sacó sus garras y las enterró en la pared de tierra mordiendo ferozmente su labio inferior hasta dejarlo blanquecino.

"Ese idiota…"-InuYasha dio un puntapié al suelo, negando su cabeza a admitir que sentía unos celos que lo hacían sentir de los mil demonios.-"maldición…"-golpeó otra ves la pared.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntó Shippo a Sango, quien se levantó de inmediato.

"Um… no lo sé…"

"Yo creo que fue un puño golpeando una pared, por celos"-dijo calmadamente Miroku, que venía de un pasadizo con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro.

"¿De qué hablas?"-interrogó de inmediato Sango al notar esa feliz expresión de Miroku.

"Solo creo que, las cosas se pondrán entretenidas por aquí"

"No creo que sea el momento correcto para pensar en ello"-lo regañó la mujer de cabellos cafés algo molesta.

"Lo sé, pero ya se me acabó la diversión"-protestó Miroku.

"Eso es porque ya le pediste a todas las jóvenes del grupo si querían tener un hijo contigo, cristiano mañoso"-le recordó Shippo con una mirada irónica.

"¿Qué hiciste ¡QUÉ!?"-le gritó Sango frunciendo sus cejas más de lo debido.

"Yo, nada, yo solo me portaba como un buen hombre"

"Eres de lo peor Miroku, típico ex monje"-se fue refunfuñando la cazadora de monstruos.

"Shippo no puedes guardar nada"-le reclamó el de azulina mirada.

"No me culpes por decir la verdad, ex monje mañoso"

"Mm…"

"¿Qué fue ese golpe que se sintió?"-recordó Shippo de pronto.

"Ya lo dije, fue producto de 'celos''"-Sonrió.

"No entiendo… ¿viste algo Miroku-kun?"- El pequeño niño se acercó más a él con expresión curiosa.

"Quizás si, quizás no"

"Que malvado, no es justo…"

"Vamos Shippo, eres un hombre, no pongas esa carita con lágrimas falsas"

"Oye…Miroku…"

"dime…"

"Quiero ver el sol otra ves, y comer una fruta fresca de un árbol…"

"Yo también lo quiero Shippo, yo también…"

o

Los caballos galopaban velozmente en dirección a aquellas huellas encontradas, las excavaciones se había detenido, esperaban la llegada de Satoshi, para enseñarles lo que habían encontrado. Muchos esperaban una gran recompensa por ello.

"¡Atención, a llegado Satoshi-sama!"- gritó un soldado que hacía de guarde espalda de el hombre.

Todos inmediatamente se inclinaron ante el viejo con aire arrogante y de superioridad.

"Infórmenme…"- fue lo único que dijo con una voz pastosa y cansada.

"Hemos encontrado mi Señor este lugar bastante sospechoso, al principio parecía una inocente cueva pero uno de nuestros soldados golpeó por curiosidad una de las paredes que conforman la cueva y esa sonó hueca, así que decidimos romperla, y… nos encontramos que es algo así como un lugar secreto… o un…"

"Regufio"-sonrió demasiado complacido el Amo y Señor de todos.

"Si…"

"Me parece perfecto… esos insectos lo más probable es que estén ahí…"

"¿Cuáles son sus próximas ordenes Señor?"

"Rodearemos todo este monte, lo más seguro es que aquel lugar lo cruce por completo, y entonces les haremos un encerrón…"

"Entendido"

"Una cosa más"-Satoshi acarició lentamente el pelaje de su caballo.

"¿Si Señor?"

"¿Taisho apareció?"

"No Señor pero…"

"Ese idiota, donde se habrá metido, si… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?"

"Encontramos su caballo no muy lejos de la cueva"

"Espero que ese idiota no nos haya traicionado"

o

Extrañamente el aire era cada ves menos sofocantes, era algo agradable, sentir que de alguna u otra forma ya estaban logrando salir de ese lugar, de seguro cuando volviera a ver la luz del sol le dolerían un poco los ojos, pero sería agradable sentir el calor en su piel, o la brisa del viento golpeando su cuerpo, o también el pasto en sus pies y el sonido de el bosque… anhelaba eso…

"Esto es porque…"-Kagome lo miró de reojo sintiéndose aun avergonzada.

"Si, estamos cerca de la salida"-le dijo el tan fríamente que dolió un poco.

"¿Más o menos que tan cerca?"-preguntó Shippo acercándose a Kagome y tomándole la mano, ella le acarició la manito cariñosamente.

"¡Keh!"-exclamó el hanyou al ver ese gesto, dirigiendo una mirada acecina al niñito, comenzó a caminar más rápido.

"Oye Hanyou, no camines tan rápido que no solo somos jóvenes los que estamos, también hay ancianos"-reprendió Kouga.

"Si no pueden seguirme no me interesa"-le respondió casi gruñendo, ese hombre, lo detestaba.

"Idiota"

"No me insultes humano estúpido"

"Cállate perro sarnoso"

"Acaso quieres ¿pelear?"-Provocó InuYasha.

"¡Ya basta!"

"Kagome…"

"Kouga por favor… InuYasha-kun le agradecería si no alterara tanto su paso, realmente le agradezco que este ayudándonos, pero también ellos no son tan veloces como usted, que tiene sangre de demonio"-Kagome en ningún momento lo miró a los ojos, y no solo eso, si no que lo estaba tratando con ese antipático tono de respeto y de 'usted', eso fue lo que más le molestó, si no fuera porque no quería reconocer que su parte instintiva ya la había reconocido como su pareja, le habría demandado que lo mirara y lo tratara con una voz más dulce como la que se merecía… PERO idioteces.

"Keh!"-volvió a repetir y inició su caminar algo más lento pero no tanto.

"Miroku ¿realmente debemos confiar en él?"-Sango le susurró muy bajito sabiendo el oído desarrollado que poseía este.

"No crees querida Sango que ¿ya es muy tarde para pensar en ello?"

"Creo que si…"

"De todas formas, esto se pone cada ves más interesante"

"Como puedes decir algo así"-reprendió molesta, no lo entendía, Miroku era simplemente extraño.

"Es que no te has fijado en las miraditas que le da InuYasha a Kagome, y a su ves Kouga a Kagome, y además la extraña forma de Kagome al mirar a el Hanyou?"-Sango pestañeo varias veces ante de responder, Miroku había hablado demasiado rápido y confuso.

"Lo de Kouga es evidente… lo de el semi-demonio yo… ¿Qué has estado espiando que sabes tanto Miroku?"

"Yo sólo pasaba por ahí justo cuando sucedían ciertas cosas"-dijo con aire inocente.

"Eres tan… _tan_…"-Sango no hallaba la palabra exacta, desinfló sus mejillas terminando por decir "-**tan** Miroku"

"Bueno, ese es mi nombre"-sonrió.

"No es gracioso"

"En ningún momento nada de esto ha sido gracioso, desde el principio, nada lo ha sido, pero creo que debemos disfrutar lo último que nos queda con vida ¿no crees?"- La expresión del ex monje cambió bruscamente a una bastante seria.

"Miroku… ¿no crees que logremos salir de aquí con vida?"

"Soy realista… eso es todo"

"Lo sé, solo quería aferrarme a esa idea, pero Kagome…"

"Solo hay que apoyarla hasta lo que más nos de nuestra fuerza… "

"De acuerdo…"

Pasaron unas horas más en que no se detuvieron en ningún minuto a descansar, ya todos ibas a un paso mucho más lento, sin embargo InuYasha no se detenía nunca.

"¿Queda mucho?"Volvió a preguntar el pequeño, que esta vez iba en la espalda Kirara, la pequeña gata monstruo que se había transformado para llevar aparte de Shippo a los ancianos en más malas condiciones.

"Un poco más"

"¿Cuánto es un poco más para ti Soldadito?"-volvió a preguntar Shippo cansado.

"No soy Soldadito"-le reclamó él-"quizás un días y medio más.

"¡QUÉ!"-exclamó echando su cabeza sobre el suave pelaje de Kirara.

"Pero no podemos caminar todo el día y lo que falta…. Debemos descansar, los ancianos y niños que siguen con nosotros lo necesitan, nosotros lo necesitamos"-la voz de Kagome sonó extremadamente angustiosa. Él freno su caminar.

"No entiendes"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, InuYasha"-ahí estaba otra ves, su nombre sonando de aquella forma que le producía una corriente eléctrica descargarse por su cuerpo.

"ELLOS ya saben que estamos aquí, y por eso en estos momentos nos están pisando los talones"-gruñó, pero su gruñido se apagó al ver la expresión de ella, el rostro de preocupación.

"Pero…"

"Y de seguro en estos momentos Satoshi ya lo sabe, además de eso deben estar pensando una forma de atraparlos sin poder escapar"

"dirás atraparnos"-Kouga se puso al lado de Kagome pasando un brazo por sobre los pequeños hombros de ella.

"Yo puedo inventar fácilmente alguna excusa sobre mi desaparición y el porque estoy con ustedes"-dijo amargamente, enojándose de la nada.

"¡Como!"- Kagome encerró sus manos en un puño-"¿Estas diciendo que nos estas llevando a nuestra muerte?"

"No, te equivocas, los estoy tratando de salvar"

"Pero acabas de decir que puedes inventarte algo para salvarte a ti mismo, dejándonos…desprotegidos… desprotegiéndome"-lo último lo dijo casi inaudible, pero para el oído de él fue perfectamente audible.

"¡No!"-le rebatió inmediatamente. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron al saber que había sido escuchada. "Me he arriesgado mucho aquí, si hubiera querido traicionarlos ya lo hubiera echo hace mucho tiempo ¿no crees?, para mi es muy fácil matarlos a todos, ni si quiera lograrían percatarse de ello"

"Kagome, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré sin importar que"-se apresuró a decir Kouga.

"Idiota"-murmuró el hanyou por lo bajo.

"gracias…"

"Kagome entonces ¿Qué hacemos?"-preguntó Kaoru que cargaba con un pequeño niño de alrededor de dos años en sus brazos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo podemos descansar, antes de emprender el camino que nos falta?"

"Comprendes que ¿cada segundo que pasan aquí demorándose en seguir confiando o no en mi es un segundo menos de vida que les queda?"-InuYasha la miró de una forma tan intensa que Kagome se sintió desnuda ante él, al frente suyo estaba el semi-demonio que la había tratado de matar, que la había besado, y que ahora le ofrecía seguir confiando en él o retroceder, ¿A dónde? Eso no lo sabía.

"Confiar en ti, o no hacerlo, a esta altura no hay demasiada diferencia"- Kagome se acercó a él, casi sus cuerpos rozando, por un momento olvidó a los demás y sintió ganas de refugiarse en aquellos brazos, PERO…-"Guíanos entonces"

o

Cada uno en posición, esta estrategia no le fallaría, la aldea Yume fue derrotada, luego cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con todos aquel día, sin saber bien aun que fue lo que falló, esta ves no se permitiría fallar, por su nombre Oaki Satoshi, que no fallaría, mataría a los que faltaban y desaparecería de Japón aquellos creyentes.

Ahora solo faltaba que salieran, de alguno de los lugares, no importaba cual, porque en cada parte del momento habían Soldados esperando por ellos. La muerte era lo que encontrarían al salir a la superficie.

**Continuará…**

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios. Por favor sigan poniendo Review, porque así yo se que les gusta de la historia y animan más para que pueda seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchos Besos!**

**Bye**

**Katys Camui.**


	10. La hora de la verdad

Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi

_Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

_**OTRA ACLARACIÓN**__ es que todos los inicios del fics con pequeños versos son totalmente ORIGINALES Y MIOS, a excepción de un versículo que puse en un capítulo._

_Escribo esta historia solo por diversión propia y de los que la leerán._

"_Quiero huir, contigo a un lugar en donde_

_Podamos estar en paz, quiero ver a mi gente sonreír_

_Con tranquilidad… Dios ayudame una vez más"_

**Injusticia de creer **

"_**La hora de la verdad"**_

"Hay que ver el lado positivo, siempre se puede estar peor"

"¿Eh?, yo dudo que haya un lado peor en esto"

"No, no, no, siempre lo hay"

"Y ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Digamos que es una cuestión filosófica"

"Tú y tu cosa filosófica, claro…. Alguna ves fuiste monje, pero yo creo que eres el peor monje que pudo existir y que existirá en la faz de la tierra"

"Oh vamos, siempre hay alguien peor…. Así que debe haber alguien peor que yo"

"No, no, no, no, creo que exista otro monje más mujeriego, mano toca traseros con vida propia, y engañador para conseguir hospedaje y comida como tú"

"Esta bien, reconozco que cuando nos conocimos no era demasiado bueno… en ese aspecto, porque… si que lo soy en otros"-Miroku intensificó su mirada sobre la de Sango logrando sonrojarla.

"No le tomaré importancia a tus frases ambiguas, peor monje"

"Nah, ex-monje"

"De todas formas llegaste a nuestra aldea escondida de forma inesperada…"

"Me pareció linda, era… reconfortante ese lugar tan secreto, además los padres de Kagome en los días que compartí con ellos me envolvieron en aquello que creían de una forma que me sorprendió"

"Creo que nunca conoceré a gente Japonesa tan fielmente creyentes en Dios como ellos…"-Sango junto sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Quieres que te consuele mi Sanguito"-Miroku se acercó más de lo que ya estaba tratando de deslizar su mano sutilmente sobre el seno derecho de la Exterminadora de monstruos.

"Ni lo pienses pervertido"-casi le grito con voz amenazadora con su mano preparada para cachetear una mejilla.

"Quieren callarse ya"-reclamó la voz infantil-"pueden tener sus peleas de pareja después, quiero dormir"

"No somos pareja Shippo"-se apresuró a decir una acalorada Sango con el seño fruncido.

"Sabes que si quieres que lo seamos"

"¡Nunca en mi vida!"

"Nunca digas nunca"

"¡Kia! Solo cierren la boca y déjenme dormir"-les ordeno furioso Shippo-"Quizás esta es la última ves que duerma"-dicho esto se volvió a acomodar en el regazo de Kagome, apretando la tela de el kimono de ella con fuerza.

"¿tienes miedo Shippo?"-preguntó suavemente la muchacha.

"No sería hombre si lo reconociera…pero"

"Esta bien… Miroku también tiene miedo, todos estamos igual"-acarició con gentileza el cabello anaranjado de el niño.

"Entonces…voy a ¿morir?"-Shippo la abrazó más fuerte sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

"¿Confías en EL?"

"Sip…"

"todo estará bien, no estamos solos, algo más grande que nosotros nos protege"

"Yo te protegeré Kagome-Chan"-le aseguró el niño con todo su valor.

"Gracias Shippo, y correspondiendo a eso, yo también te protegeré a ti"-sonrió mientras unas lágrimas eran deslizadas por el contorno de sus mejillas.

InuYasha los observaba a una prudente distancia, esa atmosfera de nostalgia y dolor, pero a la vez compañerismo y hermandad lo confundía y le hacía recordar algunos momentos fugaces de su pasado. Cuando estuvo ahí con su madre por la guerra…

Algo le incomodó más y lo puso de sobremanera nervioso, el olor a lágrimas, el olor salado de ella… podía verla abrazada a ese pequeño niño, maldición, era solo un niño y sentía celos de él, quería apartarlo de ella, pero…. Era solo un niño…. Ella sería una buena madre… pensó de repente y así mismo se reprendió de ello… tenía que salvarla, protegerla, aunque aun no estuviera muy de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho Mioga, esos sentimientos que lo inundaban eran más grande que su dominio y auto-control, él, quien se jactaba de ser un asesino a sangre fría, había sido derrotado ante una mujer ordinaria y que debía asesinar, por ella había traicionado a el grupo al que pertenecía… Y ahora estaba arriesgando su vida de sobre manera. Aunque en realidad nunca le había importado demasiado si moría, _solo_ era que, no había existía nadie tan fuerte como para matarlo. Si lo meditaba bien, había dejado demasiado atrás por ella. Quizás en verdad había estado buscando inconcientemente la posibilidad de liberarse de todo lo que había echo anteriormente, y al ver una alternativa de hacer algo distinto la tomo… porque desde que murió su madre había sido reclutado y enseñado como un arma asesina… y ahora, sabía que su yo actual no era el de antes.

"InuYasha…"-él se tensó involuntariamente.

"¿No piensas dormir?"-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

"Lo mismo digo… "

"Ya he dormido, Shippo se durmió hace buen rato ya"

"Entonces he estado pensando demasiado tiempo"-susurró

"¿Cómo?"

"Nada"

"Ah…"

"Kagome…"

"Me alegra…"

"¿Eh?"-sintió su cara enrojecer débilmente ante la sonrisa que la mujer le ofreció.

"Me alegra que me comiences a llamar por mi nombre, InuYasha"

"No deberías tratarme de forma tan amistosa, no soy un igual a ti"

"Claro que si"

"¿Tienes acaso el pelo blanco y sangre demoníaca en tus venas?"

"mmm… nop, pero somos iguales AQUÍ"-Kagome depositó su pequeña mano en el pecho de él, justo sobre el corazón-"Independientemente… de tu raza, Dios nos ama a todos por igual…Entonces creo… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte?"-Kagome le sonrió de forma sincera involuntariamente acariciando la zona en donde su mano estaba puesta.

"Kag…ome"-por impulsó arrastró la mano junto con el cuerpo de ella al suyo y la abrazo fervientemente. La apretó de una forma posesiva contra él, no quería soltarla jamás, que el tiempo se detuviera, que todo se fuera a la mierda, a él no le importaba nada, solo quería sentir a esa mujer para siempre lo más cerca que pudiera.

_¡¿Qué era todo eso?!_

_¡¿Qué era todo ese sentimiento que lo invadía?!_

En verdad… sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero no quería asumirlo…

"Inu…Yasha…"-Kagome trató de apartarlo de forma sutil, la verdad es que sentía su rostro demasiado rojo y de esa forma le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos, pero por más que trato de separarse de InuYasha no lo consiguió, la tenía fuertemente apretada en una cárcel de brazos poderosos, protectores, y la verdad era que no deseaba apartarse…-"yo…"

"Supongo que debo asumirlo"-dijo con voz fúnebre, enterró suavemente su rostro en el cuello de Kagome, aspirando lentamente su aroma natural. Sintió su sangre hervir….

"¿A que te refieres?"-preguntó Kagome en voz baja, temiendo que los demás se despertaran… temiendo que la vieran así, de esa forma tan entregada a un hombre que la quería matar… o que la había querido asesinar.

"No tiene caso que te lo cuente mujer, no lo entenderías"

"Si no me lo dices no lo entenderé nunca, si me lo dices puedo intentar…"

"Es mejor que vayas donde tus amigos"

"No quiero, no hasta que me digas a que te refieres _con debo asumirlo_"-contestó con las cejas fruncidas y una ligera mueca en sus labios.

"No seas testaruda y vete"

"Como si lo pudiera hacer"-Kagome le indicó con sus ojos que aun la mantenía abrazada, InuYasha con un gesto nervioso dejo caer sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Se que en unas horas más podría morir… no me quisiera ir sin antes dejar aclarado que era lo que quisiste decir con esas palabras"-La muchacha de cabellos azabaches tomo tímidamente las manos de él, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse con aquellas largas garras de Youkai que poseía.

"¡No digas estupideces, no morirás, _yo te protegeré con mi vida_!"-Casi le gritó, ni él mismo se dio cuenta que le dijo aquello, ni tampoco razonó el momento en que tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella y lo acercó al suyo para finalmente poder juntar sus labios.

"Inu..."

Kagome se rindió, no podía luchar contra ello, no podía luchar contra las ganas de desear ser besada por él nuevamente, sintió ese dolor agradable en su estomago, ese dolor de felicidad… si en ese mismo momento fuese a morir, moriría feliz. Correspondió con todas sus fuerzas, abrió su boca cuando lo sintió necesario y entre las nuevas sensaciones dejó que aquella lengua se apoderara de su húmeda cavidad haciéndola suspirar. Giró un poco su cabeza inconcientemente, y con ello se profundizó aun más aquel arrebatador beso… Se percató que una de las manos de InuYasha se estaba tratando de meter entre el espacio que separaba al kimono y su piel, en ese instante se dio cuenta que si seguían así algo no muy bueno resultaría… ¿era realmente algo _NO_ muy bueno?, pero no la apartó, si no que se acercó aun más a él, y como pudo ahogó un gritito cuando la mano de él capturo un seno de ella bajo la tela… Entonces Kagome finalmente abrió los ojos y se separó de forma cautelosa, totalmente sonrojada y algo avergonzada.

"Kagome…"-InuYasha no se sentía ni avergonzado, ni tampoco se reprochaba de lo que había echo, ya le daba igual, quería estar con su hembra, porque finalmente lo admitía, ella era SUYA, Kagome le pertenecía, con aquel beso un deseo nunca jamás sentido se apoderó de él. Eso solo le pasaba a los Hanyou o Youkai cuando encontraban a la correcta, ya no sacaba nada con ignorarlo-"Creo que Shippo-Chan me llama…"-inventó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"mentira…eras tú la que quería aclarar las cosas"

"Pero esto… yo, si era tú forma de hacérmelo entender, no resultó"-trató de controlar los nervios, los senos le picaban, la sensación de su bajo vientre la inquietaba… no sabía si estaba mal o bien sentir todo aquello.

"Eres mi mujer, eso es todo"-dijo de forma rápida pero clara. Luego de eso recargó su espalda en la pared y cerro sus ojos dando por terminada la conversación. O al menos eso creía él.

"¿Qué?"

"Já, ya lo dije"

"Pero yo… no entiendo, ¿cómo? ¿Mujer?, ¿tú?... ósea…"-Kagome sintió un molesto hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos y en su estómago, respiró hondo.

"Es sencillo, los Hanyou nos regimos por algunas leyes, y cuando encontramos a nuestra hembra hay una serie de normas que nos ayudan a darnos cuenta de que la encontramos"

Kagome lo miró sin lograr procesar aun lo que le explicaba, solo sabía que en ello había algo egoísta… sus sentimientos no contabilizaban, solo era algo biológico de él.

"Kagome"

"Kouga"

"¿te esta molestando?"

"No en verdad…"

"Ven, debes descansar"

"Si…"-Kouga espero a que ella llegara a su lado y entonces tomo su mano y a condujo a una esquina, la hizo recostar su cabeza en las piernas de él, y luego acarició su cabello para hacerla dormir.

InuYasha quiso romperle la cara a golpes pero logro contenerse.

….o…..

"Kagome… Kagome…"

"mm…"

"¡Ne! Kagome-chan, onegai despierta ya!"-volvió a insistir-"Kagome…. Kagome"-era la octava ves que la llamaba.

"Creo que a la décima ves que digas su nombre le tiraremos agua a la cara"

"Ya no nos queda Miroku"

"Pues entonces la despertaré con un beso"-dijo él acercándose inmediatamente.

"Quédate donde estas Miroku"-advirtió Sango con aire amenazador, la joven mujer se hincó al lado del pequeño niño-"luce cansada…"

"Pero esos ruidos"

"Sólo despiértenla ya"-inquieto Shippo les reclamó.

"Om.. Pero si tú eres el que la esta despertando"-Sango suspiró.

"Idiotas"- InuYasha se abrió paso entre los tres y tomando de ambos hombros a Kagome la remeció bruscamente-"K-A-G-O-M-E"-casi gritó.

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada y algo desorientada, su vista estaba borrosa, su cabeza estaba en el aire, hacia atrás, y sintió una fuerte presión en ambos hombres, trató de enfocar su vista en lo que tenía al frente y cuando lo consiguió un rubor inmenso se apoderose ella, fue peor que agua fría cayéndole, la imagen imponente de InuYasha tan cerca suyo la hizo volar a horas atrás.

"Kagome-sama"-Miroku pasó su mano frente a la cara de ella y la muchacha pareció reaccionar lentamente.

"Miroku"

"Kagome-chan hay que movernos, solo faltas tu"-se apresuró a decir Shippo.

"¿Qué pasa?"-Kagome se incorporó ignorando la mirada penetrante que le dio InuYasha.

"Hemos escuchado ruidos muy fuertes y cercanos, pensamos que ya estan dentro de la cueva, lo que significa que si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo nos encontraran y no podremos intentar hacer nada"

"¿Qué?"-el aliento le faltó, tan pronto… ya estaba tan cerca…

La muerte estaba tan cerca.

"No hay ningún pasadizo más…"-preguntó con esperanza a InuYasha, quien la observó duramente.

"No"-fue su seca respuesta.

"Kagome vamos"-Kouga tiró ligeramente del Kimono de ella-"la gente esta esperando a que oremos antes de partir"

"Si"

El reducido grupo conformado por algunos ancianos, niños y jóvenes se reunieron en un circulo alrededor de Kagome y Kouga, desde lejos InuYasha observó la escena sintiéndose levemente incómodo.

"Te pedimos que nos protejas, TU solo sabes que pasará con nosotros desde ahora, en ti depositamos nuestra vida, amén"-finalizó Kagome, fue breve pero lo necesario para llenar de cierta esperanza a todos.

"Entonces Kagome..."-Kouga la miró con adoración.

"Aun no he decidido lo que me preguntaste el otro día, y creo que no es este el mejor momento"

"Kagome"-él se acercó precipitadamente al escuchar con sus sensibles orejas aquello que parecía ser un secretillo entre dos.

"¿Sabes por algún lugar por donde salir?"-le preguntó tratando de evitar verlo a los ojos, esos dorados soles le provocaban una sensación en su ser.

"¡Kagome! Me he asomado por dos salidas que vi y están ambas rodeadas"-jadeo Miroku, él, que siempre mantenía la calma parecía más alterado de lo normal, aquello inquietó a Shippo.

"¿Qué haremos?"-Shippo apretó la mano de la morena.

"Saldré yo primero"

"Tú…"-tembló ligeramente su voz-"pero…"

"Yo soy de ellos, no me harán nada si salgo primero, trataré de distraerlos para que bajen su guardia"

"Pero aunque salgamos hay muchos más soldados ocultos en el bosque"-Sango apretó con más fuerza su inmenso boomerang.

"Tendrán que luchar"

"Es algo razonable"-por primera ves Kouga aceptó lo que ofrecía InuYasha.

"¿Kagome?"-Miroku toco su hombro ligeramente, sabiendo que la idea poco agradaba a Kagome.

"Es la única alternativa… será así…entonces"

"Bien, prepárense, saldré yo primero…"

"InuYasha"-susurró.

Lo vio alejarse, y sin poder contenerse más Kagome se acercó rápidamente a él abrazándolo por la espalda, todos se asombraron ante ello. Kouga apretó su mandíbula.

"Gracias, InuYasha"

Él lucho contra las ganas que se apoderaron de su ser por voltearse y besarla, si lo hacía sentiría miedo a perderla en esa batalla que tenía como favorito a el otro grupo, el grupo al que él antes había pertenecido.

Ante el silencio del bosque, después de muchos días volvió a ver la luz del sol, radiante, fuerte, abrasadora, ese calor choco contra su piel, primero cerro los ojos porque se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, para cuando pudo abrirlos por completo vio lo que se imaginaba, una cantidad que no se podía contar a simple vista de soldados, armados y con caballos, y a la cabeza de la salida principal estaba Satoshi-sama, quién lo miró de forma directa, víbora y molesta.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola!**

**Mucho sin actualizar, pero ya queda poco para que quede libre del colegio, espero sus REVIEW porque como ya lo he dicho, es la única forma de saber que les esta pareciendo la historia y si es lo suficientemente buena como para continuarla. **

**¡Besos!**


	11. Luchando

"_A un hilo de caer en el sueño eterno,_

_Me__ confío en ti,_

_Me proteges, me cobijas,_

_Si__ muero hoy, lo haré feliz"_

**Injusticia de Creer**

"**Luchando"**

La respiración la tenía tan agitada que por un momento pensó que los pulmones le explotarían, su cuerpo temblaba de una forma que no podía controlar, Dios, no imaginó que tanto pavor podía tener ante la situación en la que actualmente estaban, ya no lo veía, se había perdido en el destello de luz al salir.

_Valor…_

_Valor…_

_Valor…_

El caballo se movió lentamente, resonando sus pisadas en todo el lugar hasta detenerse frente al hanyou, quien aparentaba una compostura tranquila, digna de un asesino.

"Al fin han llegado"-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, su voz fue neutra.

"Donde estuviste todo este tiempo Taisho InuYasha"-exigió saber el líder de todo el grupo.

"Yo estuve esperándolo señor"-se limitó a decir.

"¡¿Y por qué nos esperaste y no los mataste tú mismo?!"-Satoshi apretó más fuerte la rienda de su caballo.

"Oh, no quise quitarle tal placer Señor"

Sango se removió inquieta en su lugar, podía observar desde ahí por una pequeña fisura en la pared de tierra… pero no lograba escuchar nada.

"No puedo escuchar lo que hablan"-le susurró a Miroku.

"Yo tampoco…"

"deberemos esperar la señal"

"Y ¿cuál es esa?"-Kagome preguntó al momento en que tomaba firmemente el arco en sus manos.

"¿Kagome?"-Shippo tiró de su manga-"¿Qué haces con eso?"

"Ayudaré…"-dijo aparentemente segura, aunque por dentro el temor de que sus seres queridos salieran dañados la estaba carcomiendo de nervios.

"Pero Kagome... tú no puedes"-exclamó Kouga protectóramente acercándose a ella para intentar quitarle el arco, pero cuando lo hizo Kagome acercó más el objeto a su cuerpo.

"Oigan no soy mala en esto, al contrario…"

"No lo dudo, pero tú no querías que hubiera sangre derramada"-trató de convencerla de esa forma el joven moreno pero la muchacha no pareció desistir. Kouga se comenzó a alterar.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, esperando de brazos cruzados"

El viento le trajo débilmente el aroma de los árboles de Sakura que estaban en el bosque, sus orejas pudieron escuchar el sonido de un río a lo lejos… el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de otros animales…

"Taisho tráeme a las escorias, supongo que debes tenerlos moribundos"-sonrió de forma malvada.

"Claro"-InuYasha le correspondió la sonrisa poniendo una de sus caras más asesinas y demoníacas, realmente no le costaba fingir aquel rostro falso… todo iba según el plan que había craneado en su cerebro-"Pero primero quiero mi Jigoku"

"¿Tú qué?"-levantó una ceja.

"Mi caballo"-aclaró molesto porque no se supiera el nombre de su caballo ese líder debilucho y mandón. InuYasha había divisado su hermoso caballo negro amarrado a otro caballo que a su lado se veía muy pequeño y poco fuerte.

"si, como sea, pero no me hagas demorar"-frunció el ceño.

InuYasha comenzó a caminar hacia su caballo sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre su ser, al notar que tenía la atención de todos dio un rápido movimiento y de esa forma montó su caballo que felizmente lo recibió, el animal era tan imponente como él.

InuYasha sonrió amenazadoramente, levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a moverla hacia su frente luego la bajo a su pecho, después la deslizo al hombro izquierdo y al derecho, por último levantó un poco más su mano y la beso. Había echo el símbolo cristiano frente a todos, quienes lo observaron con total desconcierto sin entender. En ese momento su espada, la heredada por su padre comenzó a palpitar, temblaba bruscamente.

"Es la señal"-dijo Keitaro.

"Bienvenidos a nuestro suicido"-dijo en todo divertido Miroku-"Que Dios nos proteja"- desenvainó su espada, y alistó sus pergaminos sagrados-"a ¡Correr!"

Salieron a la luz, por un momento todo lo que vieron fue un gran destello, pues sus ojos habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, dolieron un poco, pero luego se acostumbraron… y fue agradable sentir el caliente sol quemar sus cuerpos, el aire puro, el viento…

InuYasha se tensó de sobre manera cuando divisó a Kagome saliendo detrás de todos los jóvenes y adultos dispuestos a luchar. Su espada tembló con mayor fuerza.

_¡Pero en que mierda estaba pensando Kagome! _

Se dijo en su mente molesto, y por primera ves en su vida una inseguridad increíble le lleno el cuerpo, la espada palpitaba más y más fuerte en su cintura.

Satoshi estaba confundido…

"¡No estaban moribundos Taisho! ¡Nos has traicionado MALDITO HÍBRIDO!"-Rugió-"Prepárense soldados"-gritó fuertemente-"que no quede ninguno vivo, no importa si son niños, mujeres o ancianos, ¡quiero todos sus cuerpos chorreando sangre! ¡Puta sangre cristiana!-los soldados se pusieron en posición inmediatamente.

Sin aviso miles de flechas fueron lanzadas desde una altura considerable sobre las cabezas de todos a una gran velocidad.

"¡Mierda!"- el hanyou golpeó el caballo con sus talones con todas sus fuerzas y echo este a correr de una forma brusca, la espada le comenzaba a quemar la cintura, lo entendía, era hora de usarla, esta ves sería útil al parecer.

"Amo InuYasha"-El viejo fiel sirviente de pequeño tamaño apareció de la nada, como lo caracterizaba su destreza Ninja y sangre Youkai que tenía.

"Viejo Mioga, la espada….tiembla, palpita, me quema"-dijo de forma apresurada.

"Es hora…"

"Me lo suponía…"

"Encontró su pareja, y a quienes proteger… es hora de usarla amo InuYasha, usted ahora _YA _es un verdadero Hombre"-Mioga de pronto se dio cuenta cual era el objetivo de InuYasha, llegar antes que las flechas se enterraran en todos ellos…-"Ops… creo que por mi salud mental y física me voy"

"viejo cobarde"

"Ya me voy….."-chillo al momento que con su habilidad de un gran hombre Ninja que alguna ves fue se desplazaba desapareciendo de forma sorprendente.

Kagome miró hacia el cielo que se comenzaba a oscurecer con la lluvia de flechas que se avecinaban… en su cabeza comenzó a recordar algo similar sucedido en la aldea Yume…. Esa vez su amigo… Jue la había salvado, la abrazó ante las flechas que caerían en su cuerpo, y con esto el filo de cada una entro en el de él clavándose ferozmente, la sangre mancho el kimono de la muchacha, quien contempló con horror como el rostro de Jue perdía vida, votando sangre por la boca… pero sin dejar de sonreírle…

"_Jue…no…Jue…"_

"_Esta bien… soy feliz…te quiero Kagome…"-un suspiro lento y ya no hubieron más latidos…_

"¡K A G O M E!"- InuYasha saltó de su caballo desenvainando su espada oxidada que no dejaba de palpitar y al ponerse frente a todos, su arma inicio un destello que iluminó todo, fue cubierta por una ráfaga de viento y luz y al terminar… esta de pronto era otra espada, una gigante, gruesa, y por sobre todo con un filo increíble.

La espada ahora era otra.

"YO LOS PROTEJERÉ"- dijo de forma eufórica iniciando un movimiento que lo hizo netamente por instinto, al hacerlo un gran viento luminoso salió de la espada quebrando todas las flechas hasta desintegrarlas, pero esa ráfaga de viento luminosa no se detuvo, si no que también desapareció a todos los que estaban a varios metros al frente de todos, con esto una ola de polvo se levantó impidiendo poder ver más haya.

Un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar, InuYasha estaba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, jamás imagino que esa espada que la consideraba inútil pudiera llegar a ser tan poderosa, lo que provoco una descarga excitante en su cuerpo, ahora era fuerte, y ahora podía protegerla sin problemas…

Una detonación se escuchó y cuando volteó se dio cuenta que el escondite en el cual habían pasado tanto tiempo se estaba derrumbando con gente adentró, se escuchaban gritos desesperados, los cristianos corrieron alejándose de que alguna estructura de lo que alguna vez fue algo así como su hogar los alcanzara y dañara. InuYasha tomó a Kagome de la cintura en un rápido movimiento saltando, aun no podían ver muy bien que estaba al frente, el polvo levemente se dispersaba.

"Shippo…"-susurró Kagome el nombre del niño, que era casi como un hermano de sangre para ella, sintió su estomago contraerse al ver desde el aire que la entrada había quedado totalmente bloqueada y gran parte del lugar aplastado por aquella explosión.

Finalmente se diviso lo que estaba al frente, había gran cantidad de solados destrozados, pero aun habían más de ellos que estaban aprovechando el color de sus ropas para camuflarse con el bosque… sin contar los que se encontraban en altura.

"Maldición"-InuYasha volvió a tocar el suelo con sus pies depositando a Kagome con cuidado, se veía muy pálida.

"¿¡Por qué nos hacen esto si nosotros no les hemos echo nunca algo malo!?"-Grito fuera de si, tomando entre sus manos el arco firmemente y deslizando una flecha apuntando a el viejo que comandaba todo el grupo-"¡¿Por qué usted nos odia tanto?!"

"Maldita perra, y tu InuYasha eres un maldito traidor"-Satoshi había logrado escapar del ataque que había lanzado la espada de InuYasha, aunque estaba dañado, tenía media arañada su ropa, y su caballo ahora cojeaba.

"Exijo saber ¿POR QUÉ?"-soltó la flecha de forma inesperada y esta solo rozó el brazo del viejo, inmediatamente los hombres respondieron a esto de la misma forma.

InuYasha alcanzó a anteponerse y volvió a mover su espada de la misma forma de antes, pero extrañamente ahora no sucedió nada, afortunadamente Sango lanzó su boomerang de tamaño colosal rompiendo las flechas justo a tiempo. Sango descendió con Kirara, quien estaba convertida en un gran felino poniéndose al lado de Kagome.

"¿Por qué?"-se preguntó a si mismo.

"Jajaja, y tú, puta mocosa, quieres saber ¿Por qué tanto los odio?, supongo que merecen saber al menos algo, antes de la hermosa muerte que les espera"-Satoshi tensó los músculos de su rostro anciano-"Mi esposa me dejo por un idiota cristiano, jamás se lo perdonaré, y por eso jamás perdonaré que ustedes existan"

"Solo eres un resentido"-la feroz lengua de Kagome inmediatamente contraatacó.

"Maldita perra, cuida tu vocabulario"-Satoshi hizo un movimiento con su mano y los soldados que estaba tras él se adelantaron varios metros poniéndose muy cerca de el grupo que aun sobrevivía, aun a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos lamentos de los que habían quedado atrapados dentro de la cueva por la explosión que pusieron los del gobierno ahí.

Los soldados comenzaron a deslizar sus espadas emitiendo un extraño sonido… había llegado el momento de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Kagome"-llamó InuYasha con una voz pastosa.

"mm…"

"mantente cerca mío"-no fue una petición, fue una orden que la morena entendió perfectamente-"no dejaré que nada te pase"- eso parecía más estárselo diciendo así mismo que a la mujer.

"InuYasha…"

"Trabajaremos en conjunto"

"en conjunto…"-repitió, algo la hizo alterarse al ver que los Soldados estaban ya en su posición de ataque, esa misma posición que adoptaron aquella vez en Yume.

"Si, cada movimiento que yo de tú estarás atrás mío lista con tus flechas"

"Entiendo…"

"Kagome-chan"-Kouga tenía lista su espada, la miró intensamente y tomándola por sorpresa juntó sus labios a los de ella, el hanyou sintió hervir su sangre, si no fuera porque ahora debía luchar con esos idiotas le partiría la cara-"te quiero"-dijo finalmente él.

Los Soldados iniciaron su caminar apresurado ante un movimiento de brazo de Satoshi, se precipitaron a todo el grupo de cristianos listos con sus armas para hacer frente dignamente y luchar por lo que consideraban correcto.

De pronto ruido de choques de espadas y gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, Sango logró noquear a un Soldado que pensaba enterrar su espada en el corazón de ella, pero con un justo movimiento logró esquivarlo y su gigante boomerang golpeó el cerebro de él, cayendo inconciente en el suelo sin siquiera alcanzar a quejarse, pero ante esa acción otro tipo se tiró sobre ella literalmente poniendo su arma en la frágil garganta de la Caza monstruos, en ese instante Miroku puso un certero corte en la mano del hombre que dio un grito feroz al ver su mano colgando de un hilito de piel, se volteó con furia para tratar de herir a Miroku, pero para ese entonces Sango había repetido su acción de golpear con el boomerang la cabeza de su oponente.

Kouga evitó a tres oponentes logrando golpear a cada uno en la partes traseras de sus cuellos, aunque un cuarto casi entierra el arma en su estomago, pero rápidamente alcanzó a moverse y darle un fuerte puñetazo.

Kagome tembló ligeramente pero reunió la suficiente fuerza como para seguirle el paso a InuYasha quien en ningún momento bajaba la guardia y le resultaba demasiado fácil derribar a cada uno que se le abalanzaba encima, era mucho más rápido, fuerte, rudo, y certero, por ello no estaba haciendo real esfuerzo en acabarlos, no quería gastar demasiada energía, porque sabía que habían tantos soldadods en el bosque esperando como hormigas en el suelo, debía esperar lo suficiente a terminar con cada uno de ellos y proteger a lo que en ese momento sabía que era lo más importante de su vida.

Kagome.

**Continuará…**

**Nuevo capítulo, creo que me demoré menos que otras veces en subir : D ¡!!, que más decir, espero que les haya gustado, por **_**favor dejen comentarios**_**, es mi forma de saber como les va pareciendo la historia.**

**Saludos **

**Katys Camui**


	12. Aun queda una salida

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi que tuvo la excelente imaginación para poder crearlos, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión propia y de los fan's de este hermoso anime.

Cada verso que sale al principio de la historia es originalidad mía, a excepción de un versículo que puse en un capítulo.

"_El dolor no se compara_

_Con el placer de la felicidad y paz,_

_Pero para disfrutar de eso,_

_Primero__ hay que sufrir"_

**Injusticia de Creer**

"_Aun queda una salida_**"**

Un dolor punzante cruzó por todo su cuerpo y un líquido caliente se comenzó a esparcir por su pierna.

"Ouch"-soltó su boca, con una mueca desagradable, esa lanza había traspasado su piel, pero no se había enterrado lo suficiente como para llegar a su hueso, o incluso peor, penetrarlo por completo.

"¡Miroku!"-gritó Sango al verlo en problemas, pues ahora el soldado pensaba enterrarle esa lanza en la garganta, apresurada la muchacha lanzó dos shuriken cuyas puntas eran de un filo de temer, las cuales se incrustaron en ambas manos de el tipo haciéndole gritar de dolor, Miroku aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearlo en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconciente por buenas horas.

"Miroku, ¿estas bien?"-Corrió Sango a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación, a miles de kilómetros se podía notar que esa expresión de la mujer no era dirigida simplemente porque fuera su amigo, si no porque había algo más…

"No hay problema, estoy bien, gracias hermosa Sango"- el sonrojo de la muchacha de castaños cabellos no se hizo esperar, Miroku se sorprendió al verla sacar su pañuelo que usaba para taparse las narices cuando mataba a monstruos venenosos y comenzar a ponérselo en la pierna dañada de él-"Gracias…Sango"

Kagome lanzó su flecha sin vacilar al sujeto que pensaba atacarla clavándosele en el estomago. Ella abrió grandes sus ojos al sentir aquel sentimiento de culpa al lastimar a otro, la sangre comenzó a brotar, y el sujeto empezó a vomitar sangre por la boca, Kagome arrepentida trató de acercarse a ayudarlo pero InuYasha agarró firmemente su brazo.

"Kagome, son ellos o nosotros"-le dijo de forma firme y severa, con los ojos fríos, era la única forma de que ella se defendiera.

"Lo sé..."

"Entonces, sólo hazlo y ya"- Kagome asintió de forma débil.

"¡InuYasha, atrás de ti!"-Kagome alcanzó a tiempo a soltar otra flecha que traspasó la muñeca del soldado, el hanyou se volteó enojado y con sus garras lo remató, el tipo cayó al suelo totalmente muerto.- "No era necesario eso…"-musito Kagome bajito, apretó sus manos contra su tela maltratada arrugándola a causa del nervio y el temor que de pronto se habían apoderado de ella. _Una muerte por una vida, una muerte por otra muerte…. Un círculo vicioso._

"Son ellos o nosotros"-le repitió molesto, Kagome se vio sorprendida ante un inesperado abrazo.

"InuYasha"-susurró sin aliento.

"¡Maldito!"-Rugió ante uno de los enemigos que había tratado de atacar a Kagome por la espalda-"eso solo lo hace un puto maricón"- la mujer de negros cabellos se asusto, él estaba gritando fuerte, y cerca de su oído, pero aun así no podía apartarse de él, se sentía protegida…InuYasha con un rápido movimiento de espada lo mato sin piedad-"Nadie toca a **MI** mujer"-todo se quedo en silencio en aquel momento, todos escucharon aquella declaración, y entonces Kagome entendió que él la había salvado de la muerte, que él la amaba y que ella también a él. Porque nunca había sentido tanto refugio en un abrazo como en aquel que fue poderoso, fuerte y protector. Y si antes había aun estado con dudas de las verdaderas intenciones de InuYasha, en ese momento desaparecieron todas.

_Sobrevivir, era lo único que ahora quedaba_, pensó, _sobrevivir y amar._

"Estúpido InuYasha Taisho, el corazón te lo ganó una mujer y por eso nos traicionaste"- gritó eufórico Satoshi, enrabiado, inyectándose sus ojos en sangre.

"¿Algún problema idiota?"-al fin InuYasha lo había dicho, mil veces había deseado responderle de aquella forma totalmente insolente, pero no se atrevía, y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía porque no se había atrevido. En ese momento al que más deseaba matar, acabar para siempre era con Satoshi, él había causado un gran sufrimiento en Kagome.

Él, mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sentirse solo, y Kagome de pronto había quedado sin familia porque a ese sujeto se le había ocurrido que los cristianos no se clasificaban como _"Ciudadanos Japoneses_", basura. Él sabía lo que era discriminación, por tan sólo pensar o ser diferente, la gente se asusta, siempre teme a lo desconocido.

Kagome en ningún momento lo miró de forma discriminatoria por ser un Hanyou.

"Escucha Kagome"-comenzó InuYasha aprovechando el breve momento de descanso que al parecer había aparecido en la batalla-"Cuando te diga que cierres los ojos quiero que lo hagas"

"Pero…"

"¿Confías en mi?"-la miró tan intensamente que deseo jamás dejar de ver su reflejo en aquellos caobas ojos.

"Te lo he demostrado ya muchas veces InuYasha"

"dilo"

"Confío en ti, InuYasha"

"Bien, entonces solo hazlo cuando lo diga y todo esto terminará"

"De acuerdo"

"¡Sango, Miroku!"-les llamó.

"¡Si!"-gritaron al unísono los dos, que estaban defendiéndose de un tipo medio peligroso.

"¡Cubranme la espalda!"

"¡Apenas puedo cubrirme la mía!"-se quejó Sango al momento que lograba golpear con su codo la parte trasera del cuello del sujeto dejándolo inconciente.

"Mierda"- se frustró, necesitaba actuar ahora y ya. No quería que Kagome siguiera viendo todo eso, lucía muy pálida, para su color natural de piel.

"Yo lo haré"-Kouga se le acercó de forma rápida quitándose un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca.

"Kouga ¿estas bien?"-se apresuró a decir Kagome viéndole diferentes moretones que se estaban comenzando a marcar con mayor intensidad.

"No hay problema Kagome, apúrate bestia, yo te cubro"- Kouga le dio una mirada significativa.

Un gran ruido se dejo escuchar, aparecieron más soldados entre el bosque, eran aquellos que habían estado esperando desde arriba su turno, al parecer Satoshi había preferido concentrarlos a todos en el mismo lugar, eran tantos que incluso estando al aire libre el ambiente se volvió pesado, y naturalmente una gran tensión se creó.

"JAJAJAJA, ahora si MORIRAN"-lo dio como una sentencia el viejo líder de toda aquella gente.

InuYasha se apresuró, volvía a sentir su espada temblar, palpitar, incluso quemarle de forma agradable la mano, eso era porque al parecer la espada estaba lista para ayudarlo, o quizás ahora si, él estaba completamente listo para manejar todo aquel asombroso poder que guardaba la espada heredada por su padre, al menos ahora estaba más tranquilo, eso le había dado de entender que de cierta forma su Padre, Inu-no-Taisho había depositado desde un principio confianza en él, y ahora, Kagome quien aguardaba a metros detrás de él, estaba depositando toda su confianza en su persona, era la primera ves que se sentía tan lleno de vida, con una energía recorriendo su cuerpo, deseaba acabar luego con todo esto y poder estar con ella.

"¡Maldito viejo decrépito! Aquí el único muerto serás tú y tu manga de idiotas seguidores"

"Amo InuYasha"-de la nada apareció Mioga corriendo a su lado-"la espada esta lista, usted debe usar el Kaze no Kizu"

"aun estas aquí"

"solo vine a decirle eso"

"si aun estas aquí, es porque todo resultará bien"

"Sólo use el Kaze no Kizu"

"pero"

"la espada hará el resto, ambos están preparados para hacerlo"

"Entiendo"

"Adiós…"-Mioga se esfumo de forma inesperada entre el alboroto.

Los soldados ya había comenzando a lanzar más flechas y atacar con todos sus armamentos, eso le dio a entender al hanyou que Satoshi estaba un poquito desesperado, o quizás ansioso por verlos a todos muertos.

InuYasha apretó más la espada a medida que sus pasos eran más rápidos para quedar frente a frente con el gran grupo, el calor de su arma era inmenso, y palpitaba cada vez más brusco.

"¡KAGOME CIERRA LOS OJOS!"-Kagome de forma obediente lo hizo juntando sus manos y rezando para que todo luego pasara, y para que InuYasha saliera victorioso.

"Disparen, disparen sin temor"-ordenó Satoshi.

"Tengan esto, ¡Kaze No Kizu!"-Rugió de forma animal, de la espada un inmenso destello de luz salió, como si fueran rayos abrieron y se expandieron directo a todos los soldados y a Satoshi, los gritos desesperados no se hicieron esperar, aquella luz cortaba todo lo que había en su paso y lo desintegraba, duro varios segundos, así como los quejidos. Todo aquel tiempo Kagome mantuvo los ojos cerrados, todo aquel tiempo InuYasha por primera ves creyó que podría existir algún Dios y le rezo a esa persona que aun no conocía del todo para que aquello finalizará para siempre con batallas así.

Él un sanguinario hombre no deseaba volver a pelear. Aun no entendía por completo ese nuevo sentimiento que se había apoderado de él, lo único que tenia claro era que quería pronto volver a abrazar a Kagome, pronto volver a besarla y pronto hacerla su mujer.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos ocupaban su cabeza finalmente la luz desapareció, y en su remplazo se vio todo vacío, enormes grietas en el suelo y seguro más de la mitad del bosque totalmente destruido, ni siquiera había quedado rastro de alguna persona, todo había sido destruido, desintegrado, desaparecido para siempre.

Kagome aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados, InuYasha sintiéndose conforme, pero con esa extraña sensación se aproximo a Kagome.

"Kagome"-le llamó de forma sutil-"Ya puedes abrir tus ojos"-Ella le hizo caso, y entonces apreció el lugar.

NADA.

"¡Cuidado Kouga!"-Logró advertir Kaoru, cuando un tipo trató de matarlo de improvisto.

Era cierto, solo habían matado a los demás, a los que estaban en masa, aun quedaban los que estaban mezclados con ellos.

Kouga le hizo una extraña llave.

"Ríndete, ahora solo quedan unos cuantos de ustedes, su jefe a muerto, ya no hay porque pelear"

"No dejaremos vivir a escorias como ustedes"-respondió escupiéndole en la cara el soldado.

"¿Kagome?"-preguntó Kouga para saber que hacer.

"Déjenlos ir…"

"Mejor hagamos esto"-comenzó Miroku, quien arrastraba unas cuerdas-"amarremos a todos a esto y luego los dejamos a su suerte, son soldados, sabrán sobrevivir"

"Por mi esta bien"-le apoyó Sango.

Y era extraño, era una sensación de vacío y a la vez de no saber que más podría pasar…

Y el asunto era que… esta ves habían ellos ganado pero, habían muerto muchas personas, muertes que podrían haber sido solucionadas a través de dialogo, y entonces Kagome sintió temor, se percató que esto simplemente era un circulo vicioso, que aunque ahora se sintieran a salvo, más tarde llegaría otro tipo que los odiaría y los perseguiría, los mataría, y entonces recién sería feliz.

Japón no estaba preparado para ellos.

Se sintió tan desesperada que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Kagome, ¿Por qué lloras?"-InuYasha guardó su espada finalmente en su cintura, la cual volvió a su forma natural.

Al fin todos habían terminado de amarrar a los soldados que quedaban y los había dejado amarrados a un gran tronco, en un lugar vistoso para que algún forastero los encontrara.

"Kagome"-volvió a llamarle InuYasha sintiéndose frustrado al verla triste.

"Es que…"-su sollozo se incrementó-"aun que ahora estemos tranquilos, vendrá otro sucesor de él, y otra ves todo comenzará… yo estoy cansada…yo ya no quiero más esto… no más ni para mi, ni para mi gente…"-las lágrimas no cesaban y él la abrazo, todos estaban escuchando en silencio.

"Tengo una sorpresa perra"-le dijo de forma cariñosa.

"Mi nombre es Kagome"-protestó secándose algunas lágrimas.

"¿Quieres saberla o no, Kagome perra?"-Kagome se maravilló ante aquella sonrisa, y aquellos luminosos ojos. Él se apartó un poco de su lado para ver mejor su rostro.

"Si…"-pero no lo entendía ella le estaba diciendo que todos estaban malditamente condenados y él estaba tan tranquilo.

"Conozco una persona muy bondadosa y superior a lo que era Satoshi y todos esos idiotas, él no es discriminatorio y además tiene un gran respeto por cada religión que se ha formado"-ella lo miró sin entender bien del todo-"esa persona cuyo rango es superior a cualquiera de los idiotas que vino para aca nos ayudará, ire mañana mismo a Kioto a pedir hablar con él, para que TÚ hables con él y le cuentes todo lo que ha sucedido… estoy seguro que nos dará alguna solución.

"Pero si tenía mayor rango, ¿porque no evito lo de ahora?"-Miroku intervino con aquella pregunta.

"Hay cosas complicadas en el gobierno, el caso es que se esconden muchas cosas entre ellos mismos, estoy seguro que él no debe estar enterado de lo que ha sucedido ni aquí ni en aquella aldea"

"Entonces aun no esta todo perdido"-sonrió Sango-"alégrate Kagome"- ella asintió ausente, por su expresión pareció de pronto recordar algo.

"¡Shippo!"- corrió hacia la cueva cuya entrada estaba totalmente bloqueada…

La incertidumbre recorrió su cuerpo, lo más posible es que hay dentro no quedara ninguno vivo… Y su corazón se detuvo en ese instante… al pensarlo.

**Continuará…**

WowOWow ¡!!!!!!!! FINALMENTE estamos llegando ya a la última parte de este fanfics que he creado : ), en el próximo capítulo llegará finalmente el tan esperado LEMON…

ESTARÁN ALGUNOS AUN VIVOS ADENTRO DE LA CUEVA?

SHIPPO SEGUIRÁ VIVO ¿

UHH ni yo lo he decido aun, jajaa NO mentira: ) todo esta fríamente calculado.

Por favor dejen SUS COMENTARIOS ¡! : ), Para poder revisarlos, ya saben dan animo.

Saludos a todos los que siguen fielmente la historia, y tienen paciencia conmigo, ya que suelo demorarme en actualizar.

Besos!


	13. Sanar

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no que a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esta historia de mi total originalidad por diversión propia y a la diversión de los fans de este lindo anime.

"_Un respiro, tú me sanas,_

_Me besas, me enloqueces,_

_¿me amas? Te amo y estoy loca, y no me importa,_

_Dios nos unió, Oh como le agradezco"_

**Injusticia de Creer**

"**Sanar"**

La palabra asustada podría resumir perfectamente todo lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

InuYasha se adelantó y comenzó a retirar las enormes piedras que habían tapado la entrada, los demás lo miraron impresionados por su gran fuerza.

"Kagome tranquila"-le dijo Kouga posando su mano en el hombro de ella, está lo miró con los ojos nublados en lágrimas.

Cuando al fin InuYasha terminó de quitar todo lo que les entorpecía el paso, inmediatamente se dejo ver la catástrofe que se había vivido dentro.

Sangre seca en el suelo, cuerpos aplastados y desformados, gigantes rocas, cuerpos mutilados por la explosión.

En ese instante se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Kagome ahogó un grito entre sus manos al ver la escena tan idéntica a como había quedado la gente en la aldea Yume.

"Yo dudo…"-Miroku prefirió callarse al ver correr a Kagome junto con Sango hacia el lugar con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos y la respiración agitada.

Los demás reaccionaron y comenzaron a buscar sobrevivientes entre los charcos de sangre.

"¡Shippo!, Shippo….¡Ahh!"-Kagome sintió resbalar al pisar un brazo mutilado… un brazo cuyo dueño parecía no tener.-"Dios Santo"

"Ka…Ka…"

"¿Escuchaste eso?"-Sango le preguntó a la morena haciéndole un gesto para que guardara silencio, Kagome enmudeció dejando ver una expresión asustada.

"Ka…go...me"-se escuchó un leve llamado del nombre de la muchacha de negros cabellos, tan suave que sería difícil de confirmar si alguna ves había existido.

"¿Shippo?"-preguntó a la nada conteniendo el aliento, sintiéndose más nerviosa.

"Aquí…"-tan suave, pero era el pequeño y estaba vivo…

"¡Shippo!"-gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

"A…quí"-volvió a repetir con un pequeño gemido.

Kagome fijó su vista en una de los pasadizos del lugar el cual estaba tapado por una de las tantas piedras del lugar, Shippo estaba del otro lado, quizás ya casi sin aire, el corazón de Kagome se aceleró al pensar en eso, aun… aun podían salvarlo.

"¡Kirara!"-Llamó la taijiya, la gata monstruo se acercó de forma obediente y se transformo en un gran felino con tres colas-"Ayúdanos por favor a correr estas pesadas rocas, debemos salvar a Shippo-chan"-Le pidió Sango acariciándole la cabeza, el tacto del suave pelaje en su mano le produjo cierta tranquilidad.

"Miau"

La gata monstruo con su cabeza empujo fuerte un costado de la roca, y esta se deslizó lentamente, apoyó sus grandes patas también y con esto se movió aun más, Miroku se acercó rápido para ayudarlos a terminar de mover la piedra de ahí, empujaron con fuerza y finalmente lograron sacarla de la entrada del pasadizo por completo.

"¡Shippo!"-Gritó emocionada Kagome al verlo recostado en el suelo con el pelo lleno de polvo, con un poco de sangre en su pierna y brazo, pero él para la sorpresa de todos los presentes no era el único que estaba ahí, a su lado, la anciana Kaede aparentaba dormir, estaba muy similar a el pequeño niño, con sangre seca en ambas piernas y el cabello desordenado y sucio, algunas piedrecitas enredadas también el pelo-"Kaede-sama… Kaede-sama"-repitió.

"Lo…lo…. Siento"-logró decir el pelirrojo al momento en que el ex-monje lo alzaba en brazos de forma delicada-"Kaede-sama… Kaede-sama… lo siento…"-el pequeño no pudo decir más no porque no quisiera, es que simplemente se desmayo.

Kagome le acarició la cabeza rojiza con dulzura.

"debió ser difícil"

Tenía el corazón comprimido, se hincó a un lado de Kaede posando su mano en el brazo de ella y la movió suavemente llamándola, pero su piel helada le dejo saber que en aquel cuerpo ya no había vida, un cuerpo vacío sin su alma, tenía un hilo de sangre medianamente fresca que iniciaba en su cabeza y descendía por el rostro arrugado perdiéndose en el cuello… entre sus ropas dañadas.

"Kaede-sama… por favor, por favor despierte"-le dijo de forma suplicante, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta apretarse más.

Kouga al ver a la anciana desde el lugar donde estaba sacando personas, corrió hacia haya teniendo la esperanza de que la mujer de edad se encontrara con vida, pero al ver las lágrimas de Kagome, Sango y Miroku entendió que aquello en ese momento se volvía un imposible.

Para el anochecer habían logrado sacar a los sobrevivientes y enterrar en ese mismo lugar a os mártires del triste acontecimiento, habían construido una cruz de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande para ponerlo en la entrada de donde comenzaban las tumbas, así la gente sabría que ese terreno merecía respeto.

"Kagome-chan yo traté de proteger a Kaede-sama pero…"-se lamentaba Shippo.

"Esta bien Shippo"-Lo tranquilizó ella, el niño tenía la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Kagome, el brazo y la pierna estaban vendados de forma provisoria con trozos del kimono que Kagome estaba usando.

"¿Crees que este en el cielo ya?"

"Claro"-sonrió de forma amable-"Kaede-sama en el tiempo que la conocimos demostró ser una persona muy buena, además, todas estas personas que sacrificaron su vida por ÉL llegaran al cielo de forma instantánea ¿no crees?"-siguió sonriendo tranquila.

"Tienes razón"

"Ellos son ahora más afortunados que nosotros, porque ya están en paz, pero nosotros que estamos aquí debemos aferrarnos a nuestra misión, y lograr que las futuras generaciones que tengan el mismo pensamiento que todos nosotros puedan vivir en armonía sin ser juzgados"

"Sip, entonces lucharé mucho"-dijo feliz Shippo.

"Kagome"-InuYasha le llamó de una distancia prudente-"acompáñame"-su voz fue dura y aunque parecía una orden la expresión de su rostro fue de un metafórico _por favor._

Kagome miró a Shippo con dudas de dejarlo por un momento.

"Ve Kagome-chan"-Shippo se enderezó lentamente y ella se levantó dudosa temiendo que al pequeño le pasara algo en su ausencia.

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato, hasta llegar al río que no estaba lejos de donde se encontraban todos, ahí el lugar era hermoso, las luciérnagas se encontraban volando alrededor de los pequeñísimos arbustos que estaban en la orilla del río.

"Me iré ahora"-finalmente le dijo, ella lo miró de re ojo arrugando la tela de su kimono con las manos.

"¿Estas seguro que lo conseguirás"-InuYasha no escuchó muy bien lo que ella decía, estaba más pendiente escaneando el cuerpo de la mujer de que no tuviera ninguna herida, parecía no estar lastimada, eso le produjo un gran alivio, no la había podido ver en el resto del día porque había estado ocupado con los demás enterrando a la gente.-"InuYasha"-pronuncio su nombre suavemente, algo avergonzada por la fija mirada de él en ella.

"¿ah?"

"¿Será posible que esa persona acceda?"

"Estoy seguro de eso"- su corazón latía rápido, el reflejo de la luna en el agua daba un brillo especial al lugar iluminando el rostro de la mujer que tenía frente a él, y entonces pensó que Kagome era quizás un imposible, y una inseguridad lo lleno.

_Entonces lo decidió_.

"Kagome"

"dime"

"Cuando termine todo esto… pienso dejar de luchar"-se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para que sus cuerpos se rozaran de forma deliciosa.

"InuYasha"-Kagome levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo-"Me alegra tanto, yo estaba segura que nuestro encuentro estaba diseñado, debíamos conocernos…"-sonrió-"¿Pero, que te hizo cambiar de parecer?"-preguntó con cara inocente.

"¿Qué qué me hizo cambiar?-repitió con una expresión de _como no te das cuenta-"_Tú_"_ frustrantemente se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer declaraciones, pero ya lo había decidido para si, Kagome era la mujer con quien por siempre quería estar. Y eso era lo que importaba, eso era todo.

Ella suspiró _algo_ confundida, _algo _entusiasmada…_algo_ enamorada.

"Kagome quiero dejarlo claro, TU eres MIA"-e dijo de forma directa abrazándola de forma suave, pero a la vez apretándola, memorizándose aquella calidez de tener ese pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo, el aroma propio de la muchacha.

"InuYasha, que posesivo"-Le reclamó correspondiendo aquel protector y cariñoso abrazo, quizás las palabras que él había tratado de decir era un _Te amo_, pero como ella entendía su personalidad por esta ves se lo perdonaría, pero a la próxima lo haría decirlo, se prometió para si en silencio.

Él buscó la boca de ella y la encontró con éxito, fue tan dulce besarla, era su escape a todo ese dolor que había vivido durante años pasados, toda esa amargura, ese odio, se iba cuando tocaba sus labios y él sabía que para ella también era su medicina de sanación.

Kagome lo abrazó más fuerte, deseando en ese momento fundirse con él, su corazón saltaba con tanta fuerza en su pecho, podía escucharlo retumbar.

InuYasha introdujo su lengua y ella tembló de emoción, el hanyou apretó mas sus caderas contra las de ella y Kagome gimió sin poder evitarlo, la lengua de él acariciaba la suya de forma dulce, lenta…y hasta amable, se sentía tan bien, tan plena, no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación, quería besarlo para siempre, sentir el cuerpo fornido de él contra él suyo y aquella electrizante sensación que llenaba su bajo vientre y le producía una ola de placer.

"Es mejor que me vaya ahora, o si no…. No podré"-le dijo con la voz profundamente ronca, las pupilas dilatadas, separándose forzosamente.

"Si…"-logró decir. Se sentía mareada, exquisitamente mareada, besarlo era su salvación.

InuYasha silbó fuerte y entonces apareció corriendo su espléndido caballo, él lo monto, le dio una última mirada por sobre el hombro a Kagome y comenzó a alejarse.

Ella lo vio irse con ojos de enamorada, y una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, de un deseo primitivo no satisfecho.

"Ya entiendo"-dijo una voz familiar cuando el hanyou se había ido.

"Kouga"

"ahora si entiendo todo"

"Kouga yo…."

"Esta bien Kagome, esa es tu decisión y yo la respeto, PERO si ese idiota te hace daño juro que me las pagara"-recalcó poniendo una expresión dura, para luego sonreírle, aunque sus ojos demostraban cierta tristeza.

"Gracias Kouga"

…-….-….

Estaba tan nerviosa, le transpiraban las manos y tenía escalofríos que hacían erizar su cuerpo.

InuYasha había vuelto después de cuatro largos días, cuando el sol caía perdiéndose en los montes y cuando la primera estrella aparecía en el firmamento.

"Vamos"-era lo único que había dicho acompañado de aquella sonrisa.

Sentía calor pero sus piernas tiritaban, en ese momento se dirigían donde aquel hombre que parecía poder ayudarles, la única opción que tenían era esa persona, la única oportunidad para vivir.

Kagome estaba montando en el cabalo del hanyou, él, naturalmente era el que conducía al animal, Kagome estaba firmemente abrazada a su cintura, InuYasha no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría contenerse, sentía el pequeño busto de Kagome aplastarse con su espalda, y eso le provocaba una corriente eléctrica tan placentera que no quería hacer ningún movimiento para no dejar de sentirse así.

"Kagome"-llamó suavemente.

"mm…"-un largo silencio existió en ese momento.

"Quisiera escuchar de tu Dios"-dijo finalmente.

"¿Por qué quieres saber de EL?"-Kagome sonrió feliz par asi, que él solo tuviera la iniciativa de querer escuchar de Dios, era un avance demasiado grande.

Hubo otro largo lapso de silencio, tan solo sus respiraciones se podían escuchar y claro, ruidos de animales acechando en el bosque.

"Todos ustedes estaban luchando de forma apasionada por un motivo que los movía, luchaban con esa fuerza que les hacía brillar los ojos… yo desde que entre al grupo de soldados, luche, mate sin piedad a cuanto oponente tenía frente a mi, pero nunca lo hice por algún motivo, es que solamente era para lo único que pensaba era bueno, no lo hacía ni por proteger al país ni nada… en cambio ustedes están llenos y convencidos en lo que creen que yo…"-no pudo seguir hablando, no sabía muy bien como expresarlo, pero sabía que Kagome lo comprendería.

"entiendo, te entro curiosidad"

"algo así"

"desde que tengo razón creo en Dios, Jesús y todo lo que conlleva eso, ya sabes, por enseñanza de mis padres…"

"Siempre me pareció una tontería que un todo poderoso sacrificar a sus hijo por unos insectos como nosotros"

"mmm… puede ser, pero para EL no somos insectos, somos sus más hermosas y grandes creaciones, por eso nos ama"

A lo largo del camino Kagome le siguió hablando de aquello que tanto había causado admiración y curiosidad en aquel, él que era el mayor asesino a sangre fría de Japón.

"¿Podré yo tener salvación?"-preguntó con voz inocente el hanyou.

"Claro, siempre que lo hagas de corazón"-le dijo amablemente.

InuYasha no dijo nada más, Kagome decidió dormir un rato, sobre la protectora espalda de él.

Llegaron a Kioto al atardecer, Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la imponencia del castillo, un gran número de soldados rodeaban el lugar protegiéndolo de cualquier improvisto ataque.

"identifíquese por favor"- pidió el soldado que custodiaba la gran puerta de madera y hierro.

"Taisho InuYasha, soldado del Gobierno, clase _A_**SP**"-

"Pa…pase por favor"-le hizo una larga reverencia e InuYasha sonrió de forma arrogante.

Cuando pasaron recién Kagome se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Qué es _A_**SP**?"

"_A_ es el grado más altor al que puede aspirar los soldados, pero **SP** significa **S**uperior **P**rivilegiado, un rango que solo lo tienen los mejores de los mejores, actualmente en Japón solo somos dos los que poseemos ese rango"-sonrió presumiendo y orgulloso al ver el rostro de asombro de Kagome.

"Wow, y ¿Quién es esa otra persona?"

"Um… mi medio hermano"

"Wow, ¿tienes un hermano?"-le dijo curiosa ante algo nuevo que conocía de él.

"Dije M E D I O hermano"-recalcó molesto.

"ósea no te llevas bien con él"

"acertaste"

"entiendo"-Kagome prefirió guardar silencio, ya que a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba cerca de InuYasha había aprendido a no indagar tanto en los temas personales de él, si él no lo insinuaba para conversar.

Llegaron a un portón de menor tamaño que el anterior, InuYasha bajo del caballo para ayudar a la azabache a bajar y se lo paso a uno de los sirvientes que se acercó para llevarlo a los establos.

Los soldados que custodiaban ese portón le hicieron la misma pregunta, él respondió lo mismo y lo dejaron pasar enseguida.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo de madera que estaba en penumbras por la falta de ventanas, al fondo había una puerta corrediza pintada de color blanco, vigilada por un tipo con una espada colosal.

"Taisho-sama, el Señor Mijellime lo ha estado esperando"-declaró el hombre deslizando la puerta corrediza.

InuYasha pasó primero con su aire de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba seguido de Kagome que para no ofender al hombre prefirió mantener la cabeza gacha.

2Oh no es necesario muchacha, puedes mirarme, no seas tímida"-Kagome alsó el rostro y le sonrió.

Tenía una voz jovial, arrugas en la cara y canas en la cabeza, parecia tener una edad considerable pero tampoco tan viejo, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de vida, eran ojos nobles, Kagome se sintió más tranquila al notar eso.

"Mijellime-sama ella es Higurashi Kagome"

"ya entiendo porque te robo el corazón InuYasha, es muy bonita"-rió fuerte al ver el sonrojo inminente del semi-demonio.

"No vinimos a hablar de mi vida privada"-contestó enojado y con la cara roja.

"Esta bien, tomen asiento…. No, no muchacha, no, ponte al lado de InuYasha"-le dijo rápidamente al ver que Kagome se sentaba detrás de InuYasha como se hacía normalmente por las reglas de Japón-"aunque soy viejo no me agradan esas formalidades"-sonrió-"somos todos iguales"

"Si, lo somos todos"-le respondió mirando de reojo a InuYasha.

"Entonces Señorita Kagome, cuénteme la barbaridad que ha sucedido"

La muchacha comenzó hablando desde lo que pasó en la aldea Yume, lo sanguinario que había sido aquello, la crueldad de las muertes y violaciones que se realizaron en todo aquel caos, de cómo lograron sobrevivir y llegar al refugio sei-junsui donde los recibió Kouga, todo lo que pasó ahí hasta haber escapado del lugar y luego finalmente haberse enfrentado a ese grupo secreto del gobierno.

"aunque no considero todo lo que pasó como una victoria"-dijo de forma honesta terminando su narración.

"Ese cerdo de Satoshi, sabía que en algo andaba cuando me solicitó tantos soldados, pero me engaño muy bien"

"siempre lo detesté"-agregó InuYasha cruzándose de brazos.

"Japón es un país con muchas islas a su alrededor"-Kagome lo miró sin entender-"de las cuales más de la mitad digamos algo así como que me pertenecen"

"No entiendo lo que me quiere decir"-la muchacha apretó la tela de su maltratado kimono.

"Te daré la isla más grande que poseo para que se queden a vivir ahí tranquilamente toda tu gente"

"Pero…"-Kagome puso una expresión algo dolida, era como ocultarlos en aquella isla, ocultarlos del país, de los demás.

"No me malinterpretes, será por un breve tiempo, mientras hago unos papeleos para que en Japón se pueda practicar la libertad de culto"-sonrió.

"de… ¿verdad"

"Claro, las cuatro cabezas que hay en el gobierno en este momento son amigos míos e incluso uno de ellos es mi hijo, no me costará convencerlos, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para tener lo apropiado cuando vuelvan"

"¿Lo apropiado?"

"Ya sabes, iglesias, cuando fui al extranjero tenían esos lugars para los católicos"

"Oh, de verdad gracias, muchas gracias"-dijo Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas inclinándose hasta que su cabeza tocara el suelo.,

"No es necesario mujer…"

"De verdad, de corazón…Gracias"

Continuará.

Se que dije que en este capitulo estaría el Lemon, pero decidí correrlo al próximo y último capítulo, pero no se preocupen, tendrán ración doble xD! Este capítulo es el más largo de todo el Fanfics, una recompensa.

Ya estoy trabajando en mi siguiente fanfics de InuYasha y Kagome que se llamara _**Tan solo tres meses,**_** les dejo el resumen para que se vayan haciendo una idea.**

"**Un mes para declararle sus sentimientos y esperar ser aceptada, el otro mes para vivir el romance siempre que él le correspondiera, y el último mes para despedirse de él y de este mundo para siempre…'lo siento, pero soy egoísta, y aunque se que voy a morir quisiera antes amarte' "**


	14. Un lugar ideal

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no que a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, hago esta historia de mi total originalidad sólo por diversión propia y de los fanáticos de este animé.

"_Mi alegría es inmensa,_

_Mi cuerpo arde junto al tuyo,_

_Dios es testigo de este amor sin límites_

_De este amor sin fronteras_"

**Injusticia de Creer**

"_**Un lugar ideal"**_

Se quedaron ese día en el Castillo, el viejo era algo pillo, los dejó en la misma habitación excusándose de que no había más, aunque Kagome no creyó mucho en eso, pues era inmensa la construcción.

"Si no te agrada que este aquí… puedo dormir afuera"-le ofreció con cierta amabilidad y cierta acides en su voz.

"Te refieres ¿en el jardín?"-preguntó Kagome mientras miraba por la ventana donde se apreciaba en la oscuridad la silueta de los árboles.

"Si"

"No… quédate conmigo"-Kagome le miró con ojos suplicantes, había sonado con una voz algo extraña aquella petición, que ni ella misma se la reconoció.

Sentía que si InuYasha la dejaba por un momento todo lo que estaba viviendo no fuera real… temía que él se desvaneciera y no pudiera ver aquella belleza nunca más.

InuYasha se acercó a ella de forma seductora, como un animal acercándose a su presa, cuando estuvo frente a ella con su cuerpo casi rozando el femenino, y sus alientos chocando mezclándose habló.

"Eso podría ser muy peligroso Kagome"-ronroneo él en el oído de ella, subió una mano y de forma débil acarició su espesa cabellera negra, besó el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha y luego la mordisqueó.

Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse, los bellos de su nuca erizarse y un severo escalofrío le recorrió la recorrió entera a la vez que un extraña tensión se apoderaba de su estomago.

"Kagome"-susurró con voz ronca abrazándola fuertemente, logrando sentir la exquisitez de aquellos pechos aplastándose contra su torso-"no se si me pueda controlar ¿entiendes?"-gimió.

"No quiero que lo hagas"-le dijo alzando la barbilla, y mirándolo directo a los ojos con un brillo especial, Kagome acarició con sus manos el rostro de el hanyou-"eres tan perfecto, InuYasha…tan hermoso"-suspiró cuando él le dio un pequeño beso.

Volvió a besar los labios femeninos una y otra vez de forma lenta y pausada.

"¿No te importa que sea un Hanyou?"-su voz sonó algo avergonzada.

"No"-le aseguro ella depositando un beso en la mejilla de él.

"¿No te importa tener hijos con sangre demoníaca?"

"No"-volvió a repetir.

"¿Por qué?"-preguntó algo confuso acariciándole la espalda, manteniendo fuertemente el abrazo.

"Porque te amo"-contestó de forma sencilla-"y ellos serían fruto de ese amor…"

Kagome no pudo lograr decir todo lo que quería porque él en un frenesís la besó de forma apasionada, introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de ella, quien en respuesta abrió más sus labios y chocó su lengua con la de el hanyou, con ello una descarga placentera se expandió por todo su cuerpo, la tensión en su estomago se hizo más fuerte, descendiendo a su bajo vientre, comenzaba a desesperarla aquella sensación.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, apretándose más contra aquel fornido cuerpo, con ello sintió 'algo' clavarle su vientre.

InuYasha se separó de ella a escasos centímetros y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos introdujo sus manos dentro de la abertura del kimono que usaba, ejerció la suficiente fuerza como para dejar los seños de la mujer al descubierto, esperando por ser atendidos, hermosamente erguidos.

"Eres tan…hermosa"-musitó maravillado, ella se sonrojó ante la mirada tan abierta de el hanyou, Kagome le ayudó a terminar de desvestirla, soltando su delgado obi que le sujetaba su ropa, cuando lo desarmó la tela se abrió totalmente y él sin poder contenerse más la empujó gentilmente sobre el futon. Se puso sobre ella apoyando su peso en sus brazos que descansaban a cada costado de ella.

Kagome por instinto abrió sus piernas temblorosas y alzó su pelvis rozando con la masculinidad de él.

InuYasha soltó un gruñido.

"Kagome"

"m…"-lo besó.

"Me estas volviendo loco"-declaró ronco.

"Y tú a mi….me arde"-le dijo ella-"siento como si me estuviera quemando por dentro"-gimió cuando él le besó su seno derecho y el otro lo masajeó con su mano.

"Yo también me siento arder…"-lamió el pezón duro y luego lo mordisqueo tiernamente, besó sus labios y contra ellos musitó-"te necesito, te necesito muchísimo"

Kagome desesperada le abrió el aori, él se levantó y se apresuró en sacarse todas sus vestimentas.

Kagome lo contempló con la respiración acelerada, su cuerpo le quemaba… se sentía arder en llamas que parecían aumentar y aumentar dentro de su ser.

InuYasha volvió a su lado posesionándose como antes sobre ella.

"abre más tus piernas Kagome…"-le dijo casi sin aliento, ella lo hizo inmediatamente y gimió al sentir su erguido miembro acariciando por fuera su vagina-"Kagome…"-volvió a llamarla con una voz de ultra tumba.

"Te amo InuYasha, no me arrepentiré"-le besó el hombro.

InuYasha buscó sus labios encontrándolos con gran éxito y entonces la penetró lentamente, Kagome gimió apretando sus parpados ante el dolor punzante que la invadió al convertirse en un solo ser con él.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó el hanyou tratando de controlar su impulso de comenzar a moverse sobre ella.

"Estoy bien… sólo debo acostumbrarme…"-le respondió tomando bocanadas de aire, sentía sus pulmones secos… las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el dolor era hasta cierto punto tolerable, pero no importaba… de igual modo estaba feliz, porque ahora sentía que realmente InuYasha la amaba…

El hanyou la abrazó.

Ninguno de los se atrevió a decir nada…

Kagome finalmente se decidió a enredar sus piernas con las caderas de él comenzando a balancearse lentamente, sintiéndose completa.

"Oh… InuYasha"-murmuró casi sin aire cuando la primera ola de placer llegó a su cuerpo.

Él aceleró los movimientos haciendo que su cadera chocara con la de ella de forma algo más brusca, su torso recibía rápidos roses de los senos de ella, que se movía debajo de él sin dejar de gemir una y otra ves.

Besó el cuello expuesto de Kagome, ya que tenía ella la cabeza hacia atrás.

Gemía desesperadamente, aunque aun le dolía, el placer que estaba recibiendo reconfortaba aquel ardor.

"Inu…"-logró decir con esfuerzo perdiendo la cordura.

InuYasha mordisqueó, besó y lamió el cuello de ella… respirando pesadamente, acariciando con su mano la espalda de ella, acelerando el movimiento.

"Kagome yo…."-gimió y entonces la colocó sobre él. Kagome se dejo llevar, se hizo hacia delante para que sus senos chocaran con el pecho fuerte de él, era una sensación magnífica.

"dilo…"-le imploró ella.

"Te amo, también"-le dijo con la voz ronca, apretándose contra ella, sus manos las puso en las caderas de la mujer y las acarició.

Kagome sonrió, sintió la tensión de su bajo vientre aumentar, un placer increíble la lleno de forma desbordante, creyó flotar y hasta que no cayó de aquella nube no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando por estar recibiendo aquella sensación tan indescriptiblemente asombrosa.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, al o lejos escuchó a InuYasha rugir llamándola, mientras seguía recibiendo espasmos, finalmente por un momento perdió la noción y se dejo caer aturdida sobre el sudoroso pecho de el hermoso hombre mitad bestia, en ese instante un líquido caliente se adentró en su ser, al momento que la respiración de él se formaba más espesa.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, sin dejar de estar unidos, aunque pasado unos momentos la sensación de dolor volvió a Kagome levemente, quien se vio obligada a dejar de ser un solo ser con él, poniéndose a su lado.

InuYasha la acomodó en el futón y tapó a ambos con la frazada, observó aquellos ojos adormilados y la besó despacio en la frente.

"pensé que habría alguna mordida marcándome o algo así"-murmuró Kagome cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

"Ya tienes mi esencia, y yo la tuya…con eso me basta"-susurró cerrando sus ojos también.

. . . . .

El sol brillaba con intensidad, el aire estaba caliente, los cuerpos de todos se encontraban transpirados, pero las sonrisas de sus rostros eran imposibles de negar.

El agua chocaba con fuerza en el barco salpicando incluso algunas gotas dentro del lugar y llegándole más de alguno de los que estaban ahí.

El sonido del mar era agradable. El calor insoportable.

"¡Mira Kagome, Kagome estamos llegando!"-gritó eufórico Shippo.

"Es cierto"-Kagome sonrió con el corazón apretado.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde los últimos hechos acontecidos, la gran mayoría ya se encontraba casi sanos, algunas que otras heridas y nada más, otros que había resultado más heridos, y estaba en estado delicado se habían quedado en tierra firme para que apenas se mejoraran del todo pudieran viajar a la isla también.

"Que calor"-se quejo Sango meciendo su mano cerca de su cara como un abanico.

"Sip"-asintió Kagome observando la gran isla que tenía una bandera de Japón flameando en lo alto del monte más grande del lugar.

"Al fin estamos llegando…. ¿cómo te sientes Kagome?"

"Feliz…"

"Yo también… pero creo que tú estas doblemente feliz"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-miró extrañadamente a Sango con rostro de ingenuidad.

"Lo digo por InuYasha"-rió.

"Ops…"-Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente-"si…"

"Es extraño como suceden las cosas, quien diría que él terminaría siendo de los nuestros, y se… enamoraría de ti"

"Es cierto"

"Espero que te cuide bien"

"Lo hará"

"Me siento tan contenta"-sonrió Sango.

"Si sé…"-rió-"yo también"

"¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Kagome?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿No te incomoda que InuYasha sea mitad monstruo mitad humano?"-le preguntó Sango mirando el mar, mientras los cabellos de ambas danzaban con el fuerte viento chocando en sus cuerpos.

"No"-Kagome guardó silencio un pequeño tiempo-"No es algo de lo que me haya preocupado en ningún momento…"- Kagome fijó su vista en donde estaba Inuyasha, sentado con la cabeza gacha, al parecer dormía, tenía la espada entre sus piernas apoyando el mango de esta en su hombro.

"Eso es lindo Kagome"- Sango la abrazó efusivamente.

El barco cada vez se acercaba más a tierra firme y entonces él que dirigía la nave anunció…

"Sólo quedan unos minutos para poder llegar, por favor preparen las cosas que deben bajar"-lo dijo de una forma monótona.

Mijemilla había sido generoso, demasiado generoso, aparte de casi regalarles la isla también había él mismo dado uno de sus barcos para llevarlos y llevarles algunos alimentos hasta que esa tierra tuviera cosechas, como también había entregado vestimentas.

Como se dice…. _En la viña del Señor hay de todo_…

.

.

.

.

Durante el día se habían dedicado a bajar todo y arreglar para al menos poder tener algo cómodo para dormir a la noche.

Cuando la luna iluminó finalmente el cielo oscuro, tenían una fogata encendida y conversaban amenamente.

Kagome se acercó a InuYasha quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, sólo había ayudado pero sin mucho.

"¿Estas bien?"-le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

"Si"

"¿Seguro?"

"No"

"Me lo puedes decir, te amo, no debe haber secretos entre ambos"

InuYasha pareció indeciso unos momentos y finalmente habló.

"No sé si me hayan aceptado…"

Kagome lo miró atónita, en su cabeza ya estaba temiendo que él se hubiera arrepintiendo de lo de la noche pasada y quisiera dejarla…. Pero a él le importaba eso, que lo aceptaran…

Sonrió.

"No seas tonto, les agradas mucho, sin ti no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir, te están muy agradecidos, justo hoy en el barco hablaba con Sango y me dijo que se alegraba por mi…por nosotros…InuYasha no quiero que te sientas incomodo"

Kagome apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro de él.

"Kagome…"

"Um…"

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ayudarme a sentirme libre"

"Gracias a ti por darme libertad"-le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

"Dile a tu Dios que le doy gracias por estar junto a ti"-la abrazó.

"Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu mismo?"-alzo una ceja.

"Aun no estoy listo"

"Bueno lo haré yo"-tomó las manos de InuYasha y cerró sus ojos-"Señor, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de conocernos, por ayudarnos a comenzar a vivir una vida tranquila… y gracias por cada cosa que nos daras en el futuro… amén"-cuando abrió los ojos InuYasha la contemplaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Gracias"

"Y tú que parecias nunca dar las gracias"-rió.

"Todos podemos cambiar"-refunfuñó.

"Lo sé"

Kagome fijó su vista en todo el grupo que estaba junto compartiendo, riendo, como hace mucho no lo hacían, ver sus rostros iluminados le dio una gran satisfacción.

"Porque no nos perdemos por el bosque"-le dijo él.

"¿Ah?..."

"No se darán cuenta"-le guiñó un ojo el hanyou.

Kagome rió más fuerte.

"Mañana es nuestra ceremonia de casamiento, espera hasta mañana"-lo besó suavemente en los labios-"Y entonces haremos una gran familia, tú y yo"-sonrió sobre los masculinos labios de él.

"Quiero tener muchos hijos"-Le aclaró él.

Se besaron largamente y luego se juntaron con los demás.

Desde esa noche no hubo más preocupaciones de donde debían escapar…. Ni nada parecido, sólo se dedicaron a ser felices.

"_Gracias a Dios por haberte conocido"_

"_Gracias a Dios por haberme salvado y yo salvarte"_

"_Gracias a Dios por amarte y tú amarme"_

Porque a nadie le falta **D**ios.

_**Fin**_

**Y finalmente he publicado el último capítulo de este fanfics, que me llevó más de un año poder terminar.**

**Espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia.**

**Nos seguimos viendo en Tan sólo tres meses n.n realmente me ha tomado de improvisto el gran apoyo que ha tenido este nuevo fics que he comenzado.**

**Muchas Gracias por haber leído esta historia.**


	15. EPILOGO

**Aclaraciones****:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la maravillosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago este fanfics por mera entretención mía y de los fans de este anime/manga.

**EPILOGO.**

**Injusticia de Creer**

Corrió tan fuerte como sus piernas pudieron, entró a la cabaña de forma precipitada chocando con la mujer que estaba en su interior.

"Yume, ten más cuidado, casi te quemo con el agua recién hervida"-le dijo con cara de reproche.

"Lo siento mamá"-agachó su cabeza suspirando.

"¿Paso algo para que entraras de esa forma hija?"- Se arrodilló a su lado notando las lágrimas en sus ojos-"¿Yume… estas llorando? Dime, ¿Qué sucedió hija?"-comenzó a preocuparse.

"Los niños, se burlaban de mi"

"¿Por qué?"-le acarició la pequeña cabeza.

"Porque estábamos jugando a que uno contaba hasta cierto número mientras nosotros nos escondíamos, y yo siempre perdía…y … y… dijeron que era muy torpe para ser hija de un hanyou… y…y… dijeron que papá no era a lo mejor tan fuerte como para que yo fuera tan lenta"-comenzó a llorar angustiosamente.

"Oh vamos Yume, no les hagas caso, de seguro heredaste mi parte humana, no te preocupes…"

"Pero insultaron a papá diciendo eso"-sollozó apretándose contra el pecho de su madre.

"Jaja"-rió acariciándole la cabeza-"Se nota que no han visto a tu padre furioso, de verdad enojado da mucho miedo… es capas de matar a cien monstruos a la vez…"

"¿En serio?"-preguntó alzando su cara mostrando unos bonitos ojos dorados llenos de ilusión.

"Por supuesto… digamos que él…. En su tiempo fue un soldado muy destacado y temido"

"Wow… papá es genial"

"Lo sé"-se escuchó una risita agradable, ambas mujeres giraron su cabeza y lo vieron parado en la entrada de la espaciosa cabaña.

"Papá"-la pequeña muchacha se acercó velozmente al imponente hombre y lo abrazo.

"¿Estabas llorando?"

"No"

"Yume…"-empezó él.

"No es nada, tu olfato esta fallando, iré a jugar"-sin decir más desapareció de la vista de ambos.

"Es muy inteligente para tener nueve años"-susurró más para si que para su compañera.

"Lo inteligente lo saco a mi"

"Kagome"-Ella lo miró de soslayo, cada ves que lo veía era como la primera ves, con aquella belleza tan irreal.

"Siempre diré que no es justo"

"¿ah?"

"No es justo, no, no, no tú tan hermoso y yo…."

"Otra ves con lo mismo"-puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ella besándole suavemente los labios-"Ya han pasado diez años desde que escuché por primera ves esa estúpida pero halagadora frase"-le dijo chocando sus alientos y mezclándose.

"Cierto… como ha pasado el tiempo…"-lo abrazo-"A veces parece un sueño"

"¿Por qué?"-InuYasha le preguntó mientras la guiaba a la habitación de ambos, él se sentó en el futón y ella lo imitó-"¿Por qué?" repitió.

"No sé… es que desde pequeña siempre huía con mi familia… y actualmente… desde hace cuatro años que vivimos en el país de forma tranquila, sin estar escapando porque finalmente se logró la libertad de culto… a veces me cuesta creerlo… me cuesta creer toda esta paz… incluso me cuesta creer lo de nosotros"-Kagome apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del hanyou.

"A mi también me cuesta creer que te tengo sólo para mi… y que tengo una hija y un hijo…"-InuYasha de pronto pareció recordar algo-"¿Dónde esta Sotaru?"-su expresión cambio a una de alarma.

"Pensé que estaba contigo…"

"¡Que! Pero si me…"

"InuYasha estoy bromeando"-le dijo sonriendo-"Esta con Sango, como es de la misma edad de su hijo quería que estuvieran un tiempesito compartiendo… así crecerán juntos y serán buenos amigos"

"Con cual hijo de Sango… ¿el último que nació?"-InuYasha comenzó a contar con sus dedos los hijos de Sango y Miroku.

"No, el penúltimo…Sotaru tiene tres años… y su hijo también"

"¿Cuántos son sus hijos en total?"

"Mmm… siete"

"Ese Miroku"-suspiró InuYasha-"Me siento un perdedor, yo también quier más hijos"-le dijo de pronto.

"Parece que es tú día de suerte"-Kagome entrelazo su mano con la de él, era calida al tacto, y le gustaba ver su pequeña mano con la grande de él, era una protección única la que le entregaba…Dios, como lo amaba.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-InuYasha acarició con su dedo pulgar la mano de Kagome.

"Porque tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia… muy pronto, o al menos eso creo…"-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, viéndose reflejada en los dos hermosos soles… y viendo en ellos también la sorpresa… y luego la alegría.

"En serio…"

"No"

"¿Qué?"-se asustó.

"CLARO QUE SI, estoy embarazada otra ves…"-sonrió… su sonrisa fue tapada por los labios de él que la envolvieron de forma agradable.

"Esto hay que celebrarlo"-musitó contra la boca de ella.

La tendió en el futón totalmente y le beso la mejilla, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de los labios, los labios, le mordió suavemente el mentón y bajo por su cuello besándolo y mordisqueándolo.

"InuYasha…. Yume puede volver"-suspiró cuando el poso una mano sobre el seno de ella por encima de la tela del kimono.

"La huelo lejos… jugando…"-murmuró abriéndole un poco el kimono, deslizándolo por los pequeños hombros de ella-"Me encanta esto"-dijo ronco.

"Me encantas tú"-le respondió ella… gimió cuando lo sintió apoderarse de su seno totalmente al descubierto…

"Detesto esa cosa"-le dijo él refiriéndose al obi.

"Yo también lo detesto en estas circunstancias"-Kagome exasperada se lo desarmó, InuYasha inmediatamente le saco el kimono dejándola desnuda a su total merced.

"Eres hermosa Kagome…"-suspiró su nombre besando su vientre y bajando por más y más hasta llegar a su centro.

"InuYasha"-jadeó cuando él lamió aquella zona con su experta lengua, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, siempre era como la primera vez, y siempre era mejor que la anterior… era un deleite poder tocarse, amarse, estar conectados de esa forma tan profunda e intima.

InuYasha besó la boca de ella, Kagome le correspondió ardientemente y bajo su mano hasta encontrar el gran bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna de él, sin dejar de besarlo desató el nudo, InuYasha se desvistió separándose un poco de ella y volvió a posarse sobre ella.

Kagome entonces tomó entre sus manos el miembro totalmente erecto de él y lo masajeo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

"Oh Kagome… como adoro cuando haces eso"-logró decir con la respiración pesada, escuchando la sangre bombear en sus oídos…gimió ronco cuando ella colocó su boca ahí y lo hizo llegar al cielo…

Kagome era malvada… Dios como amaba que fuera así en esas circunstancias.

Él acarició su espalda, ya que Kagome estaba arrodillada frente al Hanyou.

"Mmmm…."-muy a su pesar la quito de su lugar y la beso en los labios sintiendo su sabor en él…

La tendió nuevamente sobre el futón, ella abrió las piernas y lo recibió con una sonrisa plena.

"Te amo…"-le dijo Kagome cuando la ola de placer le llego sin aviso… se removió inquieta en su lugar, y comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir más de aquella sensación única y que sólo él era capaz de entregarle.

"Lo sé"-musitó perdiéndose su voz ante los gemidos que comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

Kagome lo hizo girar quedando ella encima de él, le gustaba mucho más aquella posición porque sentía que mandaba, que dominaba, algo que la hacía sentir muy mujer… InuYasha no se quejaba de aquello porque así podía acariciar los senos de ella de forma más cómoda, o clavar sus garras en las caderas de ella ayudandola a acelerar los movimientos, pero Dios como amaba cuando ella con sus senos acariciaba su torso… esa sensación era la que más lo hacía volverse loco. Y Kagome como adivinando sus pensamientos lo hizo una y otra vez.

InuYasha la hizo girarse como si estuviera sentándose sobre él y entonces inició un nuevo vaivén de movimientos, Kagome gemía y decía palabras incomprensibles, cada penetración de él era un peldaño más acercándose al glorioso orgasmo que la hacía volar, flotar, sentirse feliz…

Kagome volvió a rodar con él quedando en la posición inicial, InuYasha sobre él.

"Me...gusta ver tu rostro…. Cuando estamos llegando…"-le dijo entre gemidos y jadeos InuYasha, posando una mano en la mejilla de ella y besandola en los labios…

Kagome sintió el nudo de su vientre apretarse más… logrando la tensión máxima, un movimiento más de InuYasha y entonces alcanzó las estrellas gritando desesperada ante la impagable sensación de sentirse viva.

InuYasha la alcanzó segundos después derramando todo su caliente líquido en ella.

"ah…nunca me cansaré de esto"-le dijo abrazándola fuertemente y besando su frente algo brillosa por el sudor.

"¿Te gustó?"-Kagome lo miró a la cara, aquellos ojos eran tan hermosos, suerte que Yume los había heredado, porque Sotaru tenía los ojos café como ella, pero la misma personalidad arrogante de su hermoso padre.

"Si, pero lo mejor, es que es contigo Kagome…te amo"-volvió a besar su frente y luego sus labios.

"Y yo a ti"-Kagome se acomodó mejor en los brazos de él acariciando su espalda.

Los primeros años en la isla fueron algo difíciles porque todo los cultivos eran nuevos, pero con el tiempo los supieron llevar, en ese intertanto nació Yume… luego Sotaru… así mismo Miroku y Sango se casaron y actualmente tenían siete hijos, y la mujer al parecer esperaba otro más… Kouga conoció a una muchacha al llegar al país nuevamente llamada Ayame, y pronto se iban a casar, y Shippo que era todo un hombre ya también estaba cortejando a una muchachita, e InuYasha le enseñaba todos los días como desde hace diez años como usar la espada, pero esta ves no para matar si no para ayudar…una lección que él había aprendido….

Tan sólo hace cuatro años que habían vuelto a la tierra de Japón, aunque costó cambiar la creencia arraigada de la gente se pudo hacer, y eran respetados.

Llegaron a una aldea que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos…

Ahora vivían en paz y armonías, felices que los pueblos creyentes venideros no sufrieran lo mismo que ellos.

Pero para Kagome lo mejor de todo era estar con InuYasha, ser su esposa, tener aquella hermosa familia… y poder amarlo de aquella forma todo los días, por eso, antes de dormirse cerraba los ojos por unos momentos y daba las gracias a ese ser supremo.

"Gracias…"-susurró sintiendo los fuertes brazos de InuYasha estrecharla con dulzura.

**FIN **

**Fin**

**FIN**

**AHORA SI, aquí tienen el epilogo para que sepan que pasó con cada personaje y algo más de lemon que a muchas les gusta.**

**GRACIAS por acompañarme**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, WOW ¡MAS DE 100 COMENTARIOS ¡**

**GRACIAS POR QUIENES SIEMPRE ME HAN LEIDO, Y POR LOS NUEVOS QUE ME HAN COMENZADO A LEER.**

**NO DEJEN DE ACOMPAÑARME EN "**_**TAN SÓLO TRES MESES**_**" Y **_**PRONTO ESTRENARÉ NUEVA HISTORIA LLAMADA "**__**VOLVER A VIVIR**__**"**_

**NATURALMENTE DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME**

_**BESOS!**_


End file.
